


Gas.

by KillerQveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Punk Castiel, Punk Rock, Rock and Roll, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, punk cas, punk!Cas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 38,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQveen/pseuds/KillerQveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas llega a Lawrence. Nadie le conoce y su aspecto rebelde no deja indiferente a nadie. Ni siquiera a Dean Winchester. Sobre todo, a Dean Winchester; que no sabe qué ocurre con ese chico, pero parece que le persigue hasta en sus pensamientos. Y eso, es solo el principio.</p><p>Pese al número elevado de capítulos, son cortos, así que no hay que asustarse. Aunque es un fic largo, y la historia avanza a su ritmo. Hechas las advertencias, ¿una oportunidad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAS

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida, así que siento si no he puesto bien las etiquetas, o el rating o lo que sea.  
> Siento si hay erratas, fallos o cualquier cosa. Si tenéis algo que decir, comentar, hacer arder en la hoguera... sentíos libres de ello.
> 
> No sé cuál es la duración, porque iba a ser algo corto pero... se ha alargado. Así que lo siento, de antemano (otra vez)  
> Y, a lo importante: espero que os guste.
> 
> \--> Añado a posteriori:  
> 1-FIC LARGO.  
> 2-Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los disfruto sin ánimo de lucro.  
> 3-Posteando domingo y miércoles, si es posible.

                                                                                          CAS

El sol llegó a su rostro, pálido y de ceño fruncido. Gruñó perezosamente. Agradecía un poco de calor, aunque todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a la luz. En Lawrence las mañanas eran frías, sin importar la época del año.

Allí, en la puerta de la estación de autobuses, Cas se tomó un par de minutos para acostumbrarse al nuevo día. Su mente estaba todavía en blanco, siempre le costaba reaccionar al despertarse y más si había dormido mal, en un autobús repleto de gente, del que acababan de instarle a salir apresuradamente, entre empujones y prisas.

Desde fuera, se veía un chico delgado, resaltaba la palidez de su piel, sobre todo por el negro riguroso que vestía. La ausencia de color en sus rostro, unida al hecho de que estuviese ahí parado con los ojos cerrados le hacía parecer enfermo.Pese a ello, la gente que pasaba, mirándole, ni hizo ademán de comprobar su salud. A él le daba igual, estaba acostumbrado a múltiples miradas de rechazo, desprecio, odio, incluso; aunque sobre todo de curiosidad.

_“Parezco un lagarto”_ , fue el primer pensamiento consciente que tuvo, lo que le hizo sonreír ligeramente y dio algo de color a sus mejillas. Se frotó los ojos con una mano, que subió hasta su pelo y lo echó para atrás. Abrió los ojos y respiró hondo.

La chica que repartía periódicos de manera desganada dio un pequeño respingo, fue la única que presenció la aparición de esos ojos azules que parecían tener luz propia. Hipnóticos. Se encontró pensando en ellos varias veces, y no solo aquel día. _El azul que destacaba en un blancoynegro._

Castiel necesitaba un café, pero sabía que el precio del mismo en un lugar así iba a ser desorbitado. Así que adquiriendo su pose de indiferencia, consistente en mandíbulas apretadas y mirada perdida, desechó esa idea.

Recogió la bolsa que había dejado a sus pies y la cargó en su hombro derecho; con la mano izquierda palpó su chupa de cuero. _“Todo en su sitio”_ , se dijo, y metiéndo la mano en un bolsillo, echó a andar. Eran un par de kilómetros hasta el pueblo, no iba a pagar un taxi y tenía hambre; así que cuanto antes mejor.

Quizás otro se hubiera lamentado de su mala suerte, pero Cas era un romántico, en todos los sentidos. Disfrutaba del frío esa mañana, era energizante; del sol; del olor a bosque. Sonrió de nuevo. Sartre decía que uno no podía llegar a entender a los impresionistas si no los admiraba con el estómago vacío. El hambre agudiza los sentidos.

_“Tal vez sea cierto”_ , pensó el chico moreno. Estaba de buen humor, sabía que antes o después dejaría de estarlo, así que simplemente disfrutó de esa absurda e incomprensible felicidad. Estuvo canturreando hasta la entrada al pueblo.

_“Freedom is just another Word for nothing less to loose…”_

*

Cas se dirigió a la primera cafetería que se le presentó. Abrió la puerta, y vio que había una gran concurrencia. Hora de desayunar.

Se sentó en la barra, en la esquina más cercana a la puerta. Sentía varias miradas posadas sobre él, pero llevaba su cara de poker desde que había llegado a la población, así que si eso le incomodaba, nadie iba a darse cuenta.

Lo cierto es que era curioso que alguien que no fuera del pueblo, un habitual o un camionero, entrara en aquella cafetería. Y menos si parecía Billie Joe Armstrong con 20 años. Si hubiese sido por la tarde, todas las jovencitas de Lawrence hubiesen cuchicheado y se lo hubiesen comido con los ojos. Pero eran las ocho de la mañana.

Aún así, en la mesa del fondo había un par de jóvenes que bajaban la media de edad del local 15 años, que sintieron una punzada de envidia y admiración. Obviamente, fueron los que evitaron a toda costa saciar su curiosidad, y trataron de ignorar su presencia concentrándose en la conversación que mantenían y anclando la mirada en el otro o en sus platos. No obstante, se irguieron y de manera inconsciente dejaban circular sus ojos hacia aquel chaval recién sacado de un documental sobre la vida de una leyenda del rock.

Jo, la camarera se apresuró a ser ella la que le tomara nota. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres que querían ligar con ella, ya fuera halagándola hasta la saciedad o tratándola con una enfermiza superioridad. Escrutando la cara del joven, _“de los segundos”_ , pensó. Y se acercó haciéndole ver su, aunque falso, hastío e indiferencia.

-¿Sí?- preguntó sosteniendo un block con un lápiz.

Tal vez fue la idea preconcebida del chico, o tal vez su voz grave cargada de simpatía, lo que dejó a Jo desarmada y sintiéndose culpable por haber pensado que era un capullo.

-Pues… querría un café, bueno, realmente un número indefinido hasta que me despierte- tras lo que extendió una sonrisa infinita y señaló sus ojos azules semiabiertos, pero brillantes ( _“¿Se ha hecho de día?”_ pensó Jo)- y – continuó – el desayuno de la casa, no se sí decir con mucho desayuno, o con mucha casa, ¿qué me recomiendas?

Miró a Jo con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, esperando respuesta. La chica rió sinceramente

-Qué malo

-Lo sé, lo sé, chiste de padre- la acompañó el joven, levantando las manos - ¿qué quieres? Es pronto y no he desayunado.

-Toma – La chica le puso una abundante taza de café todavía sonriente.

-Gracias, estás haciéndole un gran favor al mundo de la comedia, el Gran Risoski te lo agradecera – dijo levantando la taza.

Jo estalló en una carcajada haciendo que todo el local se volviese.

-¿El Gran Risoski? ¡Dios Mío!, te voy a traer una cafetera entera, ¿nadie te ha dicho que tus chistes son lo peor?

-Todo el mundo. Constantemente. Entre risas – Profundizó su sonrisa, dio un sorbo al café e hizo un gesto con la cabeza mostrando su agradecimiento.

La camarera volvió a su trabajo, viendo que los parroquianos miraban divertidos.

Dean y Benny estaban en el fondo, con Bobby y no participaban de ese entusiasmo. Bobby era su padrastro, mas o menos, así que lo entendía. Y que Dean tratara de aparentar indiferencia le hizo sentir un pinchazo en el estómago. _¿Estaría celoso? Ojalá…_

_La amabilidad es un arma que llega a abrir las puertas del cielo, se repitió._ A Cas le gustaba pensar que era bueno juzgando a las personas. Sabía ver la bondad y la dulzura dentrás de una mirada hostil. _Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mejor ejemplo que él mismo? No le gustaba parecer un capullo. Mentira. Le gustaba, pero no con gente que no… No sabía como decirlo, ¿que no se lo merecía? Sí, suponía que era algo así._

_Ahora tenía que pensar qué hacer. Ya no tenía excusa para evitar pensar en ello, la cafeína había entrado en su cuerpo, y tocaba tomar decisiones._


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas ha aparecido en la cafetería de Lawrence atrayendo todas las miradas. Incluida la de Dean Winchester, que pese a sus esfuerzos, no puede sacarse a ese chico de la cabeza.

Dean salió del _“Apple Pie”_ , ordenándose no mirar a aquel chico, aunque al pasar a su lado le miró de reojo.Que él estuviese completamente absorto en su taza de café lo enfadó más.

El creía que era difícil de leer, pero lo cierto es que si estaba enfadado se enteraba cualquiera que lo viese. Y en ese momento parecía llevar un cartel que dijese _“Cuidado con el perro”_.

_Afortunadamente_ , Bobby lo achacó a que el rebelde sin causa del café había tonteado con Jo, y para Dean era como una hermana, y ese tío tenía pinta de ser de los que hacen sufrir a una adolescente. Bobby quería decirle algo al respecto; pero sabía que no le escucharía. No, ahora no. Quizás cuando se calmase.

Subieron a la camioneta.

-Cinturón- gruñó el mayor.

Benny observaba a Dean, que tenía el ceño fruncido, y los labios ligeramente apretados. En otro momento le hubiese molestado con la broma de _“ya está Dean poniendo morritos”_ o _“soy tan sexy que esta cuando pienso pongo cara de zorrita”_ , mientras le imitaba con cara de pato. Pero sabía que cuando Dean estaba de malas pulgas no había que chincharle.

_No nos equivoquemos_ , pensó. Habitualmente, eso a Benny le daba igual, y le hubiese hecho la puñeta de todas formas. El caso era que el grandullón estaba enamorado de Jo. No se lo había dicho nunca a Dean, porque ella estaba loca por él; y pese a que su amigo le juraba y perjuraba que era solo como una hermana para él, no acababa de creerle. _¿Cómo no iba a gustarle?_

El chico miró a su amigo, con sus ojos verdes, sus pecas, su pelo castaño claro, sus facciones duras, sus amplias espaldas, abdomen recto y su aire de galán incorregible. A él no le gustaban los tíos, pero reconocía que su mejor amigo era **guapo**.

Se echó un ligero vistazo en el retrovisor. Él tenía una cara redonda y una frondosa barba; era fuerte, pero no atlético. _“Tiro más bien a regordete”_ , se dijo. Dejó que la tristeza lo invadiera unos instantes. Jo nunca se iba a fijar en él. Y menos con Dean al lado.

Dean estaba tan centrado en su mal humor que no se dio cuenta del silencio absoluto que reinaba entre ellos. Tampoco de los ojos tristes de benny, ni de que Bobby, que no podía aguantarlo más, pusiese la música.

_“Dean Winchester eres un capullo. Eres un imbécil. Eres un mierda”_ se decía. Estaba rabioso consigo mismo, no solo no había conseguido no mirar a aquel chico, sino, que él le había ignorado completamente. _Y no en plan “te ignoro pero no”, en plan “no existes, no eres nada”. Capullo. ¿Pero quién? ¿El Ramone del pelo corto o él? Los dos, se dijo_.

Y otra preocupación le asaltó _, ¿por qué le importaba tanto que le ignorase un tío que no conocía de nada?_

_“Salvado por la campana”,_ pensó. Llegaron al taller, y tenía mucho trabajo. Así que se puso un mono y se metió debajo de un coche, dejando sus preocupaciones fuera. A la hora de almorzar ya se había olvidado de todo. Tenían un _Mustang_ que arreglar, y eso para Dean y Benny, era mejor que la Navidad. Bobby los miraba complacido. _“Mis chicos”._

Hora de cierre. Bobby los acercó. Dejó primero a Benny, pensó que debía hablar con Dean.

-¿Te dejo en casa o vamos directamente a por Sam?

-No, hoy Sam sale un poco más tarde, como todos los miércoles, tiene _nosequé_ \- dijo el chico- me da tiempo a ducharme y comer algo.

-Oye Dean…- Bobby Singer era un buen hombre, pero a veces tenía poco tacto- Que entiendo que te joda que un idiota vaya por ahí tirándole los trastos a Jo. Joder, es como mi hija, lo entiendo, créeme.

Miró al joven, cuyo semblante relajado había dejado de estarlo.

-Mira, solo te quiero decir que no puedes evitar ciertas cosas. Y Jo es guapa, van a ligar con ella. Es joven, así que va a querer ligar también. Y puede que se equivoque, y tú lo sepas, y quieras que no se haga daño, pero… Si te comportas como hoy solo conseguirás alejarla y joderlo, y… - Suspiró. Estaba nervioso. Hacer de padre le costaba, y tampoco pretendía ser un padre. Solo… ayudar.

-¿Qué me comporte cómo?- Dean estaba dolido y avergonzado, y esa pregunta sonó como un ataque. Al menos pensaban que era por Jo.

-Joder, Dean, pues como ahora- el hombre se estaba enfadando, no era buena señal- O esta mañana, sin hablar, o sin decirle adiós a la chiquilla cuando se ha despedido tan contenta… Acompañaba cada frase de un golpe al volante.

-Lo siento.

Esa disculpa le tomó por sorpresa. Pero parecía sincera.

-Lo siento, he sido un capullo. Yo… en fin. Sí, tienes razón.- El joven parecía realmente arrepentido. – Gracias por traerme Bobby, mañana nos vemos.

El mecánico pensó que casi hubiese preferido una discusión, no le gustaba ver así al chico. Tenía su genio, pero un gran corazón.

-Eeeh, idiota- dijo tratando de alegrarle - ¡Dile a Sam que estudie menos y venga a verme! Y llámalo **_empollón_** de mi parte.

El muchacho resopló una risa y se despidió alzando ligeramente una mano.

*

Dean se dirigió a su casa.

_Genial, era un capullo, todos habían visto lo capullo que era y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Puso la música alta y se metió en la ducha. Desde que su padre había muerto había tenido que asumir muchas responsabilidades, como cuidar de su hermano. Lo cual no le importaba, de hecho, lo hacía encantado. Pero tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo mal. De equivocarse._

Bajo el chorro de agua caliente dejó de fingir, incluso para sí mismo.

_¿Cómo iba a educar a su hermano? ¿Cómo iba a enseñarle a ser un "hombre"? Si él no sabía como ser un hombre. No sabía comportarse. No sabía quien era. No sabía qué quería. O quizá quería muchas cosas. Muchas cosas contradictorias. Él quería ser un buen ejemplo para Sammy, tener una buena novia y formar una familia. Trabajar con Bobby y ayudarle en todo y más, para alguna vez acercarse a devolverle algo de lo que aquel hombre había hecho por él. Y cuidar de Jo, y de Ellen; una casa con porche y jardín._

_Pero también quería coger su Impala e irse con Benny a beberse toda la cerveza del Estado, desplumar a todos los pringados al billar, y ligarse a todas las chicas. Ir al cine con Charlie, ver Juego de Tronos mientras comían palomitas. Ir a la tienda de discos de Gabriel, asistir a los ensayos de “The Dark Angels”, emborracharse con Garth, Ash, Hanna, Pamela…_

_¿Eso era todo? También quería algo más. Algo grande. Quería ser libre, salvaje, quería VIVIR con mayúsculas. ¿Tal vez ir a Nueva York? E ir a todos los conciertos de AC/DC. Quería disfrutar del momento y ser eterno._

De manera recurrente, Dean se imaginaba a sí mismo en la carretera, en su Chevy del ’67, escuchando a Bruce Springsteen. Eso le calmaba, y le daba una tregua de su creciente ansiedad por no saber quién era, ni qué quería ni qué debía hacer.

Era un pensamiento desenlazado. No iba a ninguna parte. Suponía que eso era fundamental en su mente, porque implicaba que tampoco tenía preocupaciones. Solo estaba ahí, él solo, tranquilo.

Aunque se dio cuenta de que su subconsciente lo estaba traicionando. Porque aquella vez no estaba solo. Aquel chico de negro, era su copiloto. Estaba sentado, en **_SU_ ** pensamiento zen. Y parecía cómodo. Tenía el pie derecho sobre la guantera, haciéndole flexionar la pierna y dejando que de su pantalón roto asomase la rodilla, lo que le permitía apoyar el codo en ella y alternar el cigarrillo de su boca a la ventanilla, por la que a su vez dejaba escapar el humo. _¿Le estaba dejando fumar en su coche? Eso no era posible. Eso no podía relajarle.¡Su coche apestando a cenicero! ¡Su nena!_

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya había vuelto a pensar en ese chico.

Salió de la ducha, porque se sintió muy incómodo pensando en otro hombre desnudo y bajo el agua. Pero no dejó de pensar en el desconocido.

Estaba completamente solo, y ya no podía negarse más a sí mismo que estaba pensando en él, así que dejó salir todo.

Recreó la entrada a la cafetería. Congelando la imagen para analizar a aquel tío. _¿Por dónde empezar?_

Abría la puerta con la mano derecha, una mano pálida que iba acompañada de una manga negra desgastada, en la que una cremallera plateada ya a penas brillaba. La manga era de una chupa de cuero negra, clásica, muy usada, quizá un poco grande para su dueño y de la que colgaba una hebilla reluciente. Solo destacaba en ella una chapa sobre la solapa derecha, con estampado de cebra y textura suave, ¿de pelo? Era un contraste llamativo con el resto de su indumentaria. La camiseta era negra, desteñida por múltiples lavados, sin marca, igual que los pantalones. Éstos además eran estrechos con una raja en la rodilla derecha y, un roto en el bolsillo izquierdo, que parecía causado por el tráfico incesante del mismo. En los pies lucía unas botas negras. La otra mano estaba ocupada manteniendo las asas de una bolsa de viaje que llevaba al hombro. Y parecía una bolsa de viaje merecedora de ese nombre.

_Y ahora él_.

Dean liberó todo el aire de sus pulmones de una vez. Miró al reloj, le daba tiempo de sobra a comerse tranquilamente el sándwich que se había preparado y a recoger a Sam. Cogió el sándwich con las dos manos y lo miró atentamente. _Allá vamos._ Tragó saliva.

El desconocido tenía una piel blanca inmaculada, muy llamativa. Sus mandíbulas estaban apretadas, dándole una apariencia severa, que se agravaba al hacerle mantener tensos unos amplios labios resecos y rosados, interrumpidos por una herida a medio curar. Bajo los ojos, su piel dejaba de ser marmórea para adquirir un tono violeta. Unas pestañas negras enmarcaban unos ojos azul intenso. Era una mirada fría y distante. _No, no era verdad. ¿O sí?_ Había algo más. Era un brillo, como el azul del gas antes de convertirse en una llama amarilla. _Hielo ardiente_ , bautizó para sí mismo esa mirada. Y se arrepintió.

_¿Qué quería de aquel tipo?_ Pensó, derrotado, mientras iba a buscar a Sammy a clase.

_Parecía un rockero de verdad. O un punkie. No parecía un ídolo de punk pop, como había pensado en un primer momento. No llevaba ropa especialmente “guay”, tampoco parecía especialmente pensada. Era su percha la que parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a ser rodeado por miles de fans que querían su autógrafo. Parecía haber vivido aventuras. Qué idiota eres Winchester. ¿Quién eres Bilbo?. Se recriminó. Pero en el fondo lo pensaba de verdad. ¿Quería ser cómo él? ¿Le envidiaba? Rockero de ciudad gana a rockero de pueblo que nunca a salido de él, aunque hace creer a todo el mundo que es el putoamo. Tenía que ser eso._

-Dean, llegas tarde- le espetó su hermano.

-Lo siento, enano- Dijo el mayor de los Winchester volviendo en sí, y sonriendo a su hermano, que por cierto, de enano, no tenía nada.

-Ya…

-¿Qué tal las clases?

-Muy bien, como siempre- lo bueno de Sam era que los enfados, no solían ser muy duraderos.

-Bobby me ha dicho que te diga- dijo Dean con una sonrisilla burlona- que eres un **_empollón_** , ¡y que vayas a verle!

Esto último lo dijo despeinando a Sam, que quedó como si hubiese metido los dedos en un enchufe.


	3. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean lleva toda la semana dándole vueltas al desconocido. Pero está decidido a acallar de una vez por todas esos pensamientos. Aún así: el destino es el destino y uno no puede luchar contra él.

Era sábado, y Dean se dirigía a la tienda de Gabriel. Necesitaba algo más fuerte que lo que tenía en casa para acallar sus pensamientos.

Llevaba varios días tratando de mantenerlos bajo control. No paraba de cuestionarse, la verdad es que estaba perdido y se sentía una mierda. No quería decírselo a Benny, ni a ninguno de sus amigos, por si se reían de él. Y mucho menos a Bobby o a su hermano porque se preocuparían seriamente.

Había vuelto a pensar en escapar en su coche, con el nuevo ocupante que su mente había añadido de copiloto. Porque ahora lo sabía. No iba a ninguna parte, pero sí _se iba de alguna parte_.

Le hacía sentir un poco culpable, ese pensamiento. Pero solo era eso, una idea. Además, no había vuelto a ver a aquél chico. Así que formaba parte de un decorado de una vida que nunca tendría; había pensado. Un amigo imaginario a su edad. _Podría ser peor_ , pensó en ese momento.

_Sí, podía._

La noche anterior habían ido Sam y él a cenar con Bobby y Ellen. Jo también estaba, y deseosa de contarles que había hablado con el chico de negro, o al menos así lo demostraba. Estuvo toda la cena resaltando lo guapo que era, y lo guay que era, y tan gracioso, y tan amable. _“Y tan tan, que se volvió campana”_ , se burló Bobby. Sam parecía emocionado con esa noticia, así que se hizo imposible parar la conversación con Jo.

_"Cas"_. Así se llamaba su amigo invisible, no invisible. El muchacho sentía la necesidad de decir ese nombre en voz alta. No lo hacía porque le daba vergüenza que alguien le oyera.

Lo que había sacado en claro de la cháchara de incesante de su amiga, era que se llamaba Cas y que tenía idea de quedarse en el pueblo, en el que conocía a alguien. Bueno, y que a su amiga le parecía guapo, gracioso, simpático y recién bajado del cielo, por lo que parecía. Y eso que no le había dejado propina, _“se disculpó varias veces, pero me dijo que no podía permitírselo, que si no, lo haría”_. _“Ya, rata”_ , dijo Dean.

Tras la cena se fue a dormir, sin salir. Dejó que Sam se fuera con unos amigos. Pero el se fue casa, alegando cansancio. La posibilidad de encontrarse con él le ponía nervioso, y no se veía con fuerzas de afrontar la situación, después de la montaña rusa emocional que habían supuesto los últimos días. _¡Por Dios!¿Se estaba oyendo?Esto tenía que parar_.

Llegó a la tienda de discos, Gabi era un tío legal. Era mayor que él, _sobre los 30_ , calculaba el joven Winchester. Tenía la tienda, sabía un huevo de música, y un grupo de rock gótico llamado “The Dark Angels”, que no estaba mal.

Y no era el típico prepotente, cantante creído. Era un poco creído y un poco prepotente, pero se podía hablar con él, y no le trataba como a un crío. Se llevaban bien.

Además Gabi valoraba su criterio musical, y teniendo en cuenta que la vida de aquel tipo giraba en torno a eso; Dean se enorgullecía de ello. Le hacía sentirse respetado. Sentirse alguien. _¿Por eso había ido allí?_ Empujó la puerta, sacando esa idea de su cabeza.

\- Gabi, ponme lo más fuerte que tengas- dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Gabi no está, y esto es una tienda de discos- le contestó una voz grave.

Dean se quedó helado cuando vio a quien había estado tratando de evitar, sentado en la silla del dueño, mirando unos papeles y con varios _cedés_ desperdigados por la mesa.

-Es broma- le dijo levantando su mirada azul.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, qué que quieres, dime- contestó levantándose y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Tenía los brazos definidos y fuertes, aunque finos. Dean pudo fijarse bien porque llevaba una camiseta sin mangas. _Como una escultura griega_. Se arrepintió de ese pensamiento al instante.

Se había quedado completamente quieto, y se sentía muy torpe. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir de aquella tienda. Pero aquel desconocido, seguía mirándole, paciente, ofreciendo su ayuda.

-Ya, ya miro yo algo, tranquilo, tío. Acertó a decir y se acercó al primer cajón de discos que encontró y prácticamente metió dentro la cabeza.

_“Como quieras”_ , escuchó. Dean pasaba los discos, sin verlos. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ , se maldecía. _Yo tendría que haber dicho lo de “es broma”. Era mi broma. Soy un tío gracioso, sabes, y simpático. ¡Y tú, tú qué haces aquí!_

-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Eh?

-Que qué te parece- le dijo en nuevo dependiente, señalando al techo. Dean miró arriba.

\- No, la música.

_“Vale, ya está, muérete Dean Winchester”,_ pensó. Pero en vez de mirarle con desprecio, aquel chico se rió.

-Veo que hoy no estás muy fino. Espero que sea hoy, y no seas siempre así – Dean se apresuró a corroborarlo, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, aquél continuó – porque en tal caso, habré quedado fatal.

-No, ah… - Dean resopló una risa y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-¿Café?- le ofreció enseñándole una cafetera llena y un vaso de plástico.

-Hmm – dijo por toda respuesta.

Se acercó, haciendo ver que escuchaba la música. Y cogió el café. Estaba frío. Frío y repugnante. No pudo evitar poner cara de asco.

Visiblemente divertido, Cas le ofreció un sobre de azúcar. Antes de que Dean volviese a castigarse por su torpeza, el dependiente le confesó:

-No sé si mejorará mucho con azúcar, está malísimo, peeeero… es lo que hay.

-Gracias de todas formas. Un mal café, siempre es mejor que nada- dijo levantando el vaso como si fuese a brindar.

\- ¿Y qué tal?- hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia arriba- La música, (puntualizó con una sonrisa), el estucado deja mucho que desear, ya lo sé.

Aquel extraño había conseguido relajar la tensión, y Dean se sentía más cómodo ahora.

-Hmmm… me gustan, ¿son?

-Linkin Park, es lo primero que he pillado que fuese un poco… ¿fuerte?

Más que realmente escuchar la música, el joven pensaba en dar una opinión que realmente complaciese al dependiente. No quería que pensase que era un tonto. Si estuviese Gabi, podría hacerle ver a ese chico que no era un paleto de pueblo, que no tenía ni idea de nada. _¿Y Gabi?_

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Gabi?- Dean se dio cuenta de que era muy raro que Gabi no estuviese en su tienda. Siempre decía que tenía que contratar a alguien, pero… eso lo decía desde que lo conocía y no había ocurrido.- ¿Lo has asesinado? ¿Está en el almacén?

-Sí, pero guárdame el secreto y te llevas lo que quieras.

El dependiente se había apoyado en el mostrador. Ambos permanecían serios. Dean vio una pequeña chispa en la mirada del otro, y ambos comenzaron a reirse.

-Es coña, tienes que pagarlo igual- dijo tratando de volverse a poner serio, pero estallando en una nueva carcajada.

Continuó: 

-Gabi está de resaca, y por eso no está aquí. Ayer tocó en algún pueblo cercano, y parece que tiene pensado hacer una gira, o algo así. Por eso estoy yo. Soy Cas, por cierto- le dijo colocando dos dedos junto a su frente _a modo de saludo militar rebelde_ , pensó.

-Dean, Dean Winchester- asintió el chico, como contestación. Pensó que quizás el otro le decía su apellido. Pero no lo hizo. Y se arrepintió un poco de haberle dicho el suyo, _¿había sido demasiado formal?_

En ese momento entró Garth. Trabajaba en la cafetería con Jo. En concreto, el _“Apple Pie”_ era de su padre.

\- ¡Dean Winchester! Ayer te echamos de menos- exclamó- _Garth Fitzgerald IV_ , encantado- dijo dirigiéndose al nuevo, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Dean supo que su conversación se había acabado. Garth le abrazó y le instó a que fuesen a tomar algo, prácticamente lo arrastró a la puerta.

-Volveré- dijo Dean antes de salir, a modo de disculpa.

- _Sayonara baby_ \- completó Garth poniéndose las gafas de sol, y sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de que su amigo le diese un puñetazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se me está yendo de las manos definitivamente. Lo siento si habías empezado con otra idea. Aviso ya.
> 
> Voy a tratar de subir miércoles y domingos, por si hay algún/alguna interesad@.  
> Espero de verdad que os esté gustando, y gracias por las visitas y los kudos! :)


	4. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a la forma en la que he configurado los capítulos, hoy he publicado tres, debido a la reducida extensión de los dos primeros.  
> No os asustéis, son cortitos.  
> Según sean más o menos largos, publicaré 1 o más de uno.  
> Reitero, siento si hay alguna falta o incongruencia, falta de tiempo.
> 
> De nuevo gracias por leer, y espero que lo disfrutéis.

Cerraba la tienda tarde. Había acudido mucha gente aquel día, la novedad, se decía. Aunque no el chico Winchester mayor (otra vez). Sí el pequeño, Sam. Aunque solo tenía 14 años, ya apuntaba que iba a ser alto. Era un chico muy alegre, y hablador. Vaya que sí. Le había contado como su hermano cuidaba de él porque sus padres habían muerto. _“Mi madre cuando era pequeño, mi padre hace un año y pico, era militar”_ Sin embargo no lo decía con odio, o rencor, solo con tristeza, y con un deje de agradecimiento hacia su hermano.

Eso había impresionado a Cas. Su hermano mayor, del que no le había preguntado la edad, tampoco quería ser indiscreto, se había encargado de él, dejando los estudios y poniéndose a trabajar en el taller de su tío _aunque no es realmente mi tío_ , le había puntualizado el pequeño. Ahorraba para mandarle a la universidad, _aunque hemos hecho un trato, cuando yo trabaje en un importante despacho de abogados, el vendrá a ligarse a mi secretaria._

Se sentía culpable de conocer cosas íntimas, que pensaba, quizás Dean Winchester no le hubiese dicho de buena gana. Pero la admiración que su hermano sentía por él, se había contagiado a Castiel. Él no había tenido padre, y no por el destino o una desgracia, si no por la voluntad del mismo; lo que hacía que, a sus ojos, que otra persona asumiese esa responsabilidad sin que por ley natural le fuese impuesta, era una cualidad de alabar.

Bajaba la persiana mientras murmuraba _“can’t start a fire, can’t start a fire without a spark”._ Últimamente no podia quitarse a Bruce Springsteen de la cabeza.

-Eh, hola- Cas se giró para encontrarse de frente con _el Rey de Roma._

-Hey, tío, ¿qué pasa?


	5. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a la forma en la que he configurado los capítulos, hoy he publicado tres, debido a la reducida extensión de los dos primeros.  
> No os asustéis, son cortitos.  
> Según sean más o menos largos, publicaré 1 o más de uno.  
> Reitero, siento si hay alguna falta o incongruencia, falta de tiempo.
> 
> De nuevo gracias por leer, y espero que lo disfrutéis.

Empezó a pensar que había sido una mala idea, que se estaba entrometiendo, y que aquel chico solo había sido simpático con él por su trabajo. Ahora se iría, le dejaría ahí plantado y el quedaría de nuevo como un tonto.

-¿Quieres que abra?-interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? No, no…

-No me cuesta nada- le sonrió- y esta mañana te has ido sin lo más fuerte que tenía. Que por cierto no es Linkin Park

-No, no, en serio. Y sí, perdona, yo… ¿y qué es? Ehh- quería saberlo todo, pero así se estaba apresurando y parecía su hermano pequeño. Escondió la cara tras la mano.- Perdona, yo…

-Te diría de café, pero ya no son horas, ¿cerveza?- aquellos ojos azules se abrieron mucho mientras asentía.

A modo de respuesta Dean le señaló dos veces con el dedo. _¿Cómo lo hacía todo tan fácil? ¿Tan natural?_ Él estaba siendo torpe, _pareces un discapacitado social_ , se dijo.

Pero aquél tío, no se lo reprochaba, no se lo echaba en cara, todo estaba bien. Todo era paz y amor. No lo conocía, pero quería tanto ser su amigo. Había venido para eso, para decirle _“ey, tío, unos colegas y yo vamos a tomar algo al bar de Ellen, por si te hace, como sé que eres nuevo”_ Lo había ensayado en su mente, de lo que se avergonzaba, y nunca reconocería, pero era cierto. Y aún así: nada. Incluso se había sentido ridículo solo de pensar en _invitarle_. Hacer amigos una vez tienes cierta edad, _¿cómo se hace?_

-He conocido a tu hermano, Sam- le dijo mientras sacaba una cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo interior de la chupa.

-Fumas- dijo Dean, no era una pregunta, _él ya lo sabía_  

-Sí, - le contestó su nuevo amigo extrañado- ¿por? ¿Quieres?

-No, yo… no - _¿cómo salgo de esta?_ , pensó Dean.

-Mejor, nunca empieces – le contestó mientras encendía un cigarrilo. Añadió,- consejo de sabio.


	6. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a la forma en la que he configurado los capítulos, hoy he publicado tres, debido a la reducida extensión de los dos primeros.  
> No os asustéis, son cortitos.  
> Según sean más o menos largos, publicaré 1 o más de uno.  
> Reitero, siento si hay alguna falta o incongruencia, falta de tiempo.
> 
> De nuevo gracias por leer, y espero que lo disfrutéis.

_“Los sábados son para cenar en el Bar de Ellen: las mejores hamburguesas de la zona”_ le había dicho Dean Winchester.

Primero, se habían dirigido hacia _El Coche_. Había varios aparcados, pero Cas _intuía_ cuál era el de su amigo. Era el bonito. Sabía por Sam que su hermano trabajaba en un taller, así que era obvio que tuviese un coche del que estar orgulloso.

Él no sabía nada de coches, solo si le gustaban o no; y generalmente, no le gustaba ninguno. Pero aquél coche estaba bien.

-Bonito coche- le dijo a su dueño.

-Gracias, es un _Chevrolet Impala del ’67_ \- Por toda respuesta Cas sonrió, _como si fuese un Seat Panda del ’83._

Pero Dean lo miraba expectante, esperando algo más que esa sonrisa.

-Euhh…. Hmmm…- _¿y ahora qué?_ No sabía nada de coches. Y cuando era nada era n-a-d-a. No sabía ni conducir.

-Está tal y como me lo dejó mi padre, las piezas que no consigo, las hago yo mismo- dijo Dean, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado. _Genial_ , pensó Cas. Le daba igual ser un inútil y no saber nada de coches. Pero no quería que aquel chico pensase que no entendía que ese coche no sólo era una obra de arte, sino que era un legado, una promesa, un recuerdo, una vida. _La de su padre, concretamente._

-Siento lo de tu padre- Eso hizo que el joven de ojos verdes se pusiese tenso- Perdona, tu hermano ha venido hoy y me ha dicho que… Lo siento.

Dean, que había abierto los brazos, fue dejándolos caer de manera inconsciente, hasta que quedaron colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo. _Acabo de hacer estallar una bomba. Bravo CASTIEL NOVAK_ , se remarcó su nombre. Cas se reñía como había visto que las madres regañaban a sus hijos: por su nombre completo.

Quería abrazar a Dean Winchester y pedirle perdón. Pero probablemente no se lo tomase bien. _Yo me hubiese dado un puñetazo_.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Vamos?- Dean reaccionó antes que él decidiese qué hacer. Obedeció y se metió en el coche.

A penas transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio incómodo. Pero a Cas se le hicieron eternos. Trataba de pensar alguna manera de enmendar su falta de tacto. De nuevo Dean se le adelantó.

-¿Así que Sammy ha ido a comprar discos?- carraspeó, recomponiéndose.

-Sí – Se apresuró a contestar, y lo acompañó de la más tierna de las sonrisas, en parte porque el pequeño Sam le producía esa sensación y en parte porque con ella pretendía transmitir a Dean todo su _¿cariño?_ por el daño que torpemente había causado.- Bueno, comprar… mirar… charlar…

Paró al ver que el conductor asía el volante con mucha fuerza. _¿Estaba enfadado?_ Cas respiró hondo. Odiaba herir a nadie. Sabía que a veces lo hacía, _lo había hecho. Podía sentir su dolor._ Pero se había jurado que nunca iba a dejar que eso le diese igual, y que nunca más iba a dejarlo pasar : ni por vergüenza, ni por miedo, ni por gilipolleces.

-Dean, tu coche es genial.- Le dijo sin mirarle.- Tu hermano me dijo que tu padre había muerto, y que era un héroe. Y yo… lo siento. Siento si te he faltado el respeto, no ha sido intencional, no sé nada de coches.

Miró a Dean, que iba _muy_ concentrado en la carretera. El chico le hizo un gesto, sacando el labio inferior y negando con la cabeza. _El falso “no pasa nada” universal._

-¡Pero el tuyo es bonito!-añadió rápidamente.

-¿¡BONITO!?- ahora el chico parecía sorprendido y enfadado- Mi coche no es **_“bonito”_**.

-¿¡PRECIOSO!?-añadió Cas con una risa, no podía evitar que la reacción le hubiese parecido cómica.

-Pues sí, pues sí, una preciosidad es mi nena

-Perdona, perdona- se hundió en el asiento girándose hacia el gruñón- Tío, ¡estás hablando con alguien que no sabe conducir!

Dean lo miró, apartando los ojos de la carretera por unos instantes, volviendo a ella, y de nuevo posándolos en el chico de ojos azules. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Espera, espera…- pero antes de acabar le atacaba de nuevo la risa.

Se estuvo riendo un rato. Demasiado. Otro se hubiese enfadado. Cas entendía que estaba liberando tensiones, así que le dejó. No le avergonzaba no saber conducir.

-¿No sabes conducir?

-No- le contestó de buen humor. _Y me encanta_ , y en ese momento realmente le encantaba.

-¿Y cómo te mueves?

-Con dos piernas.

-Ya… pero, ¿y más lejos?

-Muevo más las piernas- respondió divertido. Dean negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

-Bueno,- añadió Cas- y de vez en cuando algún buen samaritano me echa un cable.

Esto último lo acompañó de un guiño.


	7. DEAN

-Llegamos- anunció.

El _Bar de Ellen_ estaba a reventar. Eso le complacía, siempre estaba bien que a Ellen le fuese bien, y además pensó que era una buena impresión para el recién llegado. Aunque no consiguió ninguna respuesta, más que aquella permanente sonrisa que utilizaba tanto de asentimiento, como de interrogación.

Se dirigieron a la mesas del fondo, en la que estaban sus amigos.

-Ey!- Saludó.

-Princesa, ¡te estábamos esperando!- le recibió Charlie.

Dean estaba realmente nervioso. No les había dicho que iba a ir con Cas. _Para ser justos, no lo había sabido hasta el último momento._ Se había pasado todo el día rumiando si pasar de nuevo por la tienda o no, superado eso, si iba a decirle algo, decidido, si era raro, evitado ese tema, si se atrevería. _Pero no había pensado en qué hacer ahora._

-¡Hola Cas! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- se le adelantó Jo. Toda la mesa centró la mirada en el chico que había tras él.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, Jo.- remarcó el nombre de la chica, para hacer ver que se acordaba; haciendo que su sonrisa amenazara con dejar de caber en sus labios. Y señalando a su acompañante- He venido a cenar, Dean me ha dicho que hacen las mejores hamburguesas aquí.

-¡Oh!, ¡las hace mi madre!- respondió orgullosa.- ¿Te sientas con nosotros?

Dean no había visto a Jo tan emocionada _¿nunca?_ De nuevo, parecía que se le adelantaban, y antes de que pudiese sentarse él mismo, la chica ya tenía a Cas a su lado, y le estaba presentando a todo el mundo.

_“Charlie, Benny, Pamela, Garth, Ash…”_ , escuchaba a su amiga. No sabía porque había estado tan preocupado. Todo estaba bien. Todo era normal. _Excepto…_

-Benny, tío, ¿coca-cola?- le dijo cachondeándose de él.

-Hmmm… No me encuentro muy bien- le contestó con cara de pocos amigos.

Desde luego, daba la impresión de que _bien_ , no estaba.

La llegada de Ellen para tomarles nota fue lo único que pudo interrumpir el tercer grado al que Jo sometía a Cas. Aunque éste contestaba en su mayoría con bromas y evasivas.

Ellen los ponía al fondo del local, le explicó Dean a su nuevo amigo, y les dejaba beber un par de cervezas. _“Si os las vais a tomar igual, mejor que sea aquí”_ les dijo la primera vez. Y así se quedó la cosa. Menos Jo, claro, que tenía 17 años, y pese a que insistía: _“¡Mamá!En Alemania es **legal** con 16 años”_ era su argumento favorito; pero las reglas de Ellen eran hasta los 18 nada, lo que era bastante condescendiente, teniendo en cuenta que la ley lo prohibía hasta los 21.

La cena fue bien. Cas dio muestras de que las hamburguesas estaban buenísimas. _Claro, que aunque hubiese sido veneno se lo hubiese comido sin pensar,_ pensó Dean, porque a Jo le había faltado poco para alimentarlo ella misma. El recién llegado, sin embargo, había sabido lidiar con la situación, dirigiendo la atención que Jo le brindaba hacia el resto de la mesa. Incluso hizo sonreír a Benny un par de veces, _y eso que esta noche trae un humor de perros. ¿Estará su padre aquí?_

-¿No ves Juego de Tronos?- preguntó Charlie sin dar crédito

-No-respondió Cas dándole un sorbo a la cerveza.

-Mecag… ¿Pero tú dónde has estado?-explotó Charlie-¿En Siberia?

El joven moreno, como parecía ser costumbre en él, no contestó más que con una sonrisa; escondida esta vez tras la jarra; y haciéndose un silencio. Dean, deseoso de tomar el control de la situación de una vez por todas, inquirió:

-Bueno va, basta de cháchara, ¿qué hacemos? ¿ _Hell’s tavern_?

-No te enteraste ayer, porque nos dejaste cruelmente abandonados- dijo Pamela lanzándole una mirada sarcástica-, pero está cerrado hoy: _“Fiesta Privada”_. ¿Qué te parece?

-Joder…- Las opciones se reducían mucho en ese caso- Podemos ir al _Purgatorio._

-No, tío, siempre acabamos entrando y saliendo- dijo Ash

-Seh, está lleno de fantasmas- añadió Charlie

-¿Por qué no echamos unos billares aquí?- propuso Benny.

A todos les pareció buena idea. Sobre todo a Jo, a la que dejaban salir en contadas ocasiones. Y cuando parecía que allí acababa la noche:

-Hola Ellen, ¿nos pones unos gin-tonics?

Era Crowley, con su grupo del demonio. _Han venido solo por joder_ , pensó, acertadamente, Dean.

Como era de esperar, Ellen le pidió que le enseñase el carné de conducir para verificar que era mayor de 21. Sin inmutarse, Crowley contestó que no lo llevaba encima; a lo que Ellen, educadamente, le respondió que entonces no podía servirle. Contra todo pronóstico, Crowley exhibió una amplia sonrisa y preguntó en voz muy alta:

-¿Supongo que Winchester y sus amigos le habrán enseñado su carné?

-Yo tengo 21, capullo- le gritó Benny.

Dean cogió a Benny para que se callase. Daba igual. Crowley se marchó, ese no era el problema. El problema es que habría llamado a la policía, que estaría allí en un tiempo prudencial. La sheriff Jodie Mills tampoco se tomaba esas cosas muy en serio, tenía manga ancha con la juventud, no podía evitarlo.

-A la calle- dijo Ellen señalándoles la puerta, y añadió con cariño-, lo siento chicos.

-No pasa nada Ellen - contestaron todos ellos.

-¿Llevo a Jo a casa?- Se ofreció Dean por obligación. _Algo se te tiene que ocurrir,_ pensaba. No quería irse a casa ya. No quería llevar a Jo, pero se lo debía, a Ellen y a Bobby. _Bueno, tal vez si Jo da un poco de conversación o algo…_

-¡Vale!- se apresuró la joven

-Yo no he bebido Ellen - salió Benny.

Un tanto a regañadientes, Jo se fue con Benny en la moto. El resto, cada uno a su casa, por sus propios medios. Menos Cas.

-¿Vas a usar tu medio de transporte favorito, o quieres que te lleve?- le dijo jocosamente Dean, mientras se acercaban al coche, aunque una punzada en el estómago le reveló la posibilidad de que el chico eligiese la otra opción.

-Eso depende- respondió enigmáticamente.

-¿Depende de qué?- le contestó un confundido Dean.

-De donde vayamos.


	8. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIento si el desarrollo es un poco lento, pero estoy tratando de dar el desarrollo que la historia me pide.
> 
> Gracias por leer y disfrutad!

El mayor de los Winchester se sintió relajado de no haber tenido que ser él el que se inventase algún pretexto. Pensó que eso era vía libre, así que lo que hizo fue llevar a Cas _“al merendero”._ Era un buen sitio donde aparcar, y Dean siempre llevaba una neverita con cervezas en el maletero, _porsiacaso._

-¿De verdad?- Le preguntó Cas al verle sacar una neverita azul de camping. Dean asintió complacido, y le ofreció una lata.

-Pensaba que no tenías edad de beber… - continuó entre risas- ¡Qué genio! ¿Por eso mola tener coche,no?

-Ajá. Es una de las ventajas. Acomodados en uno de los bancos que daba al río, tuvieron unos momentos de silencio. _Al fin y al cabo no se conocían de nada_ , pensó Dean.

-Ehhmmm… Bueno, Cas, cuéntame, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Hmmm… es una larga historia. Más bien, cuéntame tú. Dime, qué pasa con el tío ese de antes, parece que te odia

-¿Crowley?- ante el asentimiento de Cas, prosiguió.- Crowley es un auténtico capullo y un grano en el culo.

Crowley era el hijo de Dick Roman, el propietario de _Biggerson’s,_ la hamburguesería-cafetería-restaurante-matapersonas. Ya había conseguido hacerse con prácticamente todos los comercios de la zona, había abierto un Biggerson’s cada pueblo en unos 200km. a la redonda. Había comprado prácticamente todas las cafeterías de la zona, y las hamburgueserías, y cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle competencia. Las que no había comprado, las había cerrado. Y las que aguantaban lo hacían a duras penas. Por eso le daba tanta rabia que en su pueblo natal, no consiguiese cerrar ni el _“apple pie”_ ni el _“Bar de Ellen”._

Dean no quería pensar en lo que haría Dick Roman, teniendo en cuenta que Crowley era solo un crío y ya intentaba joder a Ellen de cualquier manera.

-Se metía mucho con Garth, y con Jo… - dijo Dean abriendo otra cerveza- Y un día, ya no pude más y le di un puñetazo. No es que me sienta especialmente orgulloso. Pero… estaba pasando una mala época, ¿sabes? Mi padre acababa de morir, y yo estaba en un sitio un tanto oscuro. Y Crowley estaba jodiendo a la pobre Jo, la vi llorar y yo… En fin.

-¿Y qué pasó?- el joven parecía interesado y preocupado

-Pues… me expulsaron del instituto.

-Oh…

-No creas, no me afectó mucho- dijo el chico recuperando su sonrisa- Yo no valía para eso, soy bueno con los coches, tuve la oportunidad de ayudar a Bobby y ganar algo de dinero, ahorrar para la Universidad de Sammy…

-Hmmm…

De pronto Dean se sintió un tanto incómodo, _¿demasiado personal?¿Pensaría mal de él?¿Por qué le estaba contando eso a un tío que acababa de conocer?_

-Bueno, ¿piensas que soy una bala perdida?

-Generalmente, desapruebo la violencia- miro a Dean- pero en este caso parece que su uso está más que justificado. Dieron sendos tragos a sus cervezas, y el chico de los ojos azules continuó: -Hmmm… Supongo que por eso Jo te tiene en un pedestal.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Qué va! Si está loqu…- paró antes de decirle más, no era justo para Jo- No.

-¡Dean Winchester el defensor del honor de una dama!- gritó de pronto Cas, haciendo que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Ya, muchas risas, ¿pero y tú qué?- contraatacó Dean- Me han dicho que la tienda estaba llena de niñitas que escuchan a One Direction y esas mierdas, por el nuevo dependiente.

-¡Eh! No desprecies géneros musicales.

-¿Te gusta One Direction?-le miró Dean atónito.

-No, pero, y si me gustase, ¿qué?

-No sé…

-Tienes muchos prejuicios, Winchester- le dijo aquel chico de negro, lo que hizo enrojecer a Dean, por suerte, estaba oscuro. -Yo… -Mira, estuve viviendo con unos colegas, y la chica que me regaló esta camiseta- dijo señalándose la camiseta de The Ramones que llevaba- era fan incondicional de Taylor Swift. Y también era cantante del grupo de Punk más sucio que he oído en mi vida. _Life happens._

_¡Por fin!,_ penso Dean, _algo personal._ Quizá eran los efectos de la cerveza, o quizá es que aquel chico era de los que tenían que ganar poco a poco confianza. Prefería que fuese lo segundo, quería que aquel chico le considerase alguien con quien hablar.

-¿Vivías con unos colegas?- preguntó Dean, tratando de parecer calmado aunque se moría de ganas de saber más de él.

-Sí… He vivido en muchos sitios- confesó Cas. Y ahí se quedó.

-¡Dios! ¡Parece que tenga que sacarte las cosas con sacacorchos!

Cas rompió a reir:

-¿Con sacacorchos? ¿Es una amenaza?


	9. CAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Cas, haciéndose amigos. Aunque Cas parece tener mucho que ocultar.
> 
> (Siempre he odiado hacer resúmenes, en el colegio era una tortura tener que resumir los libros que leía. En fin... excusadme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelvo a subir varios Capítulos. Son cortitos.  
> Espero que os gusten!

Siempre había sido un chico abierto. Pero acontecimientos recientes que no quería recordar, le habían dejado un tanto _“oxidado_ ”.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- cedió ante Dean.

-No sé, no es eso… No quiero ser cotilla, no…

-Va, adelante. Dispara- le dijo poniéndose delante de él con los brazos abiertos y cerrando los ojos. El mayor de los Winchester dudaba, Cas abrió un ojo inquisitivo.

-Está bien… Hmmm, ¿de dónde vienes?

-Oh! Una de las tres grandes preguntas.

-¿Qué?

Levantando tres dedos de una mano, comenzó a señalárselos uno a uno:

- _¿Quiénes somos?, ¿De dónde venimos?, ¿A dónde vamos?_

-Ahmm…¿Ves? Evitando contestar

-Está bien, está bien. Vengo de San Francisco. Una ciudad genial, por cierto.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-No sé, y qué haces aquí.

-Hmmm… Pues tengo un trabajo, en un tienda de música. Está bien – viendo que Dean empezaba a parecer incómodo.- Mira, tuve una movida con un… amigo. Y conocía a Gabriel, que necesitaba que le echaran una mano.

-¿Una movida?- viendo la cara de Cas, el chico cortó- Ya, bueno, pues bienvenido. El joven de ojos verdes, sonrió y añadió: -Él se lo pierde, eres un buen tío.

Cas se sonrojó. _No, no lo soy,_ pensó.

-Gracias, tú eres un Gamusino.- le dijo abstraído.

_-¿Gamusino?-_ rompió a reír, echando cerveza por la nariz.

Así que Castiel tuvo que explicarle lo que eran los Gamusinos.

_Porque todo el mundo ha oído la expresión de cazar gamusinos. Cuando uno no tiene nada, muchas veces la única esperanza que le queda es cazar gamusinos. Pero los gamusinos no se cazan,_ decía negando con un dedo. _Los gamusinos aparecen, en momentos de necesidad, y te brindan apoyo y sustento._ Continuaba el joven, teatralmente. _Son un ser asustadizo. Shhh, no hay que asustarlo,_ se dirigió a su compañero. _Son instrumentos del bien, camuflados entre la gente. Son enviados para proteger a los desvalidos de este mundo, dijo señalándose. Son seres caritativos, que se preocupan pos los demás. Muchas veces dejan a un lado sus necesidades, para cubrir las de los demás. Sus egos, porque al fin, son humanos y los tienen; pueden dejarlos a parte por el bien mayor._ Entristeciendo repentinamente, pero con media sonrisa todavía anclada en una de las comisuras de sus labios, sentenció: _Son la razón de que yo esté vivo. Son seres magníficos. Y hermosos._


	10. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean se esfuerza por integrar a Cas en su vida, y no entiende por qué se está convirtiendo en alguien tan importante. Pero... ¿Y Cas? ¿Para él qué?

Dean había convencido a Benny, que tras un rechazo inicial, había cedido: iban a echarle una mano a Cas.

La noche anterior le había contado que Gabi le había dejado usar el piso superior a la tienda, que estaba lleno de trastos. Así que para poder _habitar en él_ , tenía que limpiarlo. Se ofreció en seguida a ayudarle, _quizá demasiado en seguida_. Pero aquél chico le tenía hipnotizado. Cada cosa que decía, Dean la anotaba mentalmente. Le escuchaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si eso ayudase a que cada palabra se quedase grabada en su cerebro. No parecía tener suficientes sentidos para absorber todo lo que _esa incógnita andante_ tenía que ofrecerle. Porque no era solo lo que decía, sino como lo decía, sus gestos, el brillo en sus ojos.

Dean se sonrojó ligeramente y carraspeó para alejar de sí mismo esos pensamientos. Al principio le avergonzaban profundamente, pero ya no podía evitarlos, y se estaba acostumbrando a ellos.

-Venga Benny, es un buen tío, en serio.- se dirigió a su amigo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Benny gruñó por respuesta.

Cas les esperaba en la puerta de la tienda, fumando un cigarrillo. _Le había dado su número para que llamase al llegar_ , pero les esperaba. _No tengo whatsapp, solo este ladrillito,_ había dicho ante su asombro.

Subieron sin más. _Esto está lleno de mierda,_ pensó Dean, _y es enorme_.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido, cuando vio a Cas conectar un tocadiscos y poner un disco. _“Two Gallants, espero que os guste”_ , les dijo y se puso a moverse frenéticamente. Se movía de manera elegante y cuidadosa, levantaba cajas sin esfuerzo, pero sin hacerlo con brusquedad. _“A saber qué puede haber aquí”,_ les dijo. En parte Gabi le dejaba vivir ahí, para que ordenase todo aquello. El dueño no sabía ni lo que tenía ahí dentro.

No acabaron de ordenar. Pero Dean se fue a casa con un buen sabor de boca, porque Benny había acabado llevándose bien con su nuevo amigo, cosa que agradecía y le tranquilizaba. _Gracias, Cas_ , pensaba. Había sido extremadamente amable con Benny, y había conseguido serenarlo.

 _¿El grandullón estará celoso?_ Benny había sido su amigo muchísimo tiempo. Y había sido el mejor. Le había ayudado con Sammy, llevándolo al colegio cuando hacía falta; le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de mecánica. Le había visto llorar y no había hecho nunca un solo comentario. Dean era muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, era fiel. No iba a abandonar a Benny, pero lo cierto es que si le hubiese hecho elegir entre Cas y él, hubiese tenido que hacer un gran sacrificio.

_Pero si lo conozco de dos días. En fin, da igual._

-¿Una birra?- le preguntó.- ¿O sigues con la Coca-Cola, _princesa_?

-Cállate, imbécil.- Eso era un sí.

 

 

*

 

Dean se dirigía a la tienda de discos, llevaba una semana y pico sin ver a Cas.

Sam se había puesto enfermo el fin de semana anterior y se había quedado cuidando de él. Hoy era miércoles y Sammy salía más tarde, así que pensó en pasarse por la tienda y saludar. _No era raro. Era normal. Cualquier amigo lo haría,_ se repetía.

Al abrir la puerta de la tienda a Dean se le heló la sonrisa. Cas estaba apoyado en la mesa, escribiendo algo; y había un tío en frente. Tenían las cabezas prácticamente pegadas. _¿Qué pasaba últimamente? Cada vez que entraba a esa tienda tenía ganas de darse la vuelta y correr._

\- ¡Eh, Dean!- le saludó jovialmente Cas al percatarse de su entrada.

-Uhmm, hola- reaccionó.

El otro tipo saludó con la cabeza:

-Bueno, yo me piro.- Le dijo a Cas

-Vale tío, nos vemos- se despidió. Al pasar al lado del Winchester, éste vio que era un Campbell. Lo conocía de vista, vivían en el pueblo de al lado. Creía que eran primos, o algo. Le ignoró y salió. Dean apretó la mandíbula, _¿quién coño se había creido ese tío?_  

-¿Y ese?- preguntó Dean, esforzándose para no añadir _“capullo”_ al final de la frase.

-Hice amigos el otro día, en el _Hell’s Tavern,_ un sitio guay- contestó despreocupado.- Tengo algo para ti.

Eso hizo que el enfado del chico desapareciera. _¿Para él?_

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-¡Por ayudarme el otro día! Bueno, por _todo_ , en general- dijo con una sonrisa dubitativa y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Dean sintió una punzada en el estómago, esa mirada había hecho que le temblasen las piernas, y él también quiso pasar la mano por el flequillo de Cas, _y enredarlo entre mis dedos_. Dio una palmada en la mesa que tomó a su acompañante por sorpresa, pero lo necesitaba para hacer desaparecer ese cosquilleo que sentía en las manos. Repitió el gesto, añadiendo:

-¡Pues qué es!

Cas sacó lo que era previsiblemente un vinilo, envuelto con papel de periódico; y se lo tendió un una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Espero que te guste.

Era un disco de _Metallica_ , en el que el bajo era _Cliff Burton;_ el primer bajista, fallecido en una accidente de autobús en Suecia. Dean tuvo que contener las lágrimas de la emoción.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Cas ladeando la cabeza y cerrando ligeramente los ojos, como tratando de averiguar sí efectivamente le había gustado.

Dean no supo qué responder, así que se abalanzó sobre su amigo y le abrazó fuertemente. Su amigo no sabía que ese era el primer disco que su padre le había comprado. Se quedó un rato abrazado a él, tratando de contener una lágrima de emoción. Sintió los brazos de Cas rodeándole. _Estoy en casa,_ pensó; y aspiro fuertemente: Olía a café y nicotina, y le pareció el mejor olor del mundo. Se separó, disculpándose. Aunque el abrazado no parecía molesto con la situación.

-Perdón- carraspeó- Yo, es que… mi padre…

-Ya

-¿Lo sabías?

-No, o sea, antes de dártelo no; pero … ahora lo he _intuido_. Hmm…

 _¿Por qué había huido? Porque había huido, eso era huir como un cobarde,_ se dijo. _Genial,_ encima he quedado como un maleducado. Pero no había sabido como reaccionar. Se sentía estúpido por haber abrazado así a Cas, por no haberse separado de él. Por no querer separarse de él. Había huido de allí porque temía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, _nunca hubiese vuelto a salir._

*

Llegó a casa y murmuró que no se encontraba bien y se fue a dormir.

 _Estaba en el Impala, . Sonaba I’m On Fire, el chico moreno de su derecha le miraba. Sus ojos azules brillaban, brillaban, pero a la vez parecían translúcidos. Llegar allí siempre le relajaba. El copiloto movió la mano, dejándola sobre el cambio de marchas. Dean, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera, lo imitó. La carretera infinita y sus manos entrelazadas. Paz._ Despertó sonriendo.


	11. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero voy añadiendo notas, y he cambiado el rating.  
> Lo siento por cualquier molestia que eso pueda causar, ¡voy adaptándome!  
> Como siempre, gracias por leer.  
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/loquesea, es bienvenido.  
> Ahmmm... tres capítulos hoy.  
> Y espero que os guste.

Cas estaba preocupado. Normalmente hablaba con el corazón, pese a que eso pudiese avergonzarle o herirle; pero esta vez era distinto: No quería contrariar a Dean.

Aquel chico le enviaba señales contradictorias.

Cas _sentía_ que había algo entre ellos. Y pequeños detalles lo corroboraban, como aquel abrazo, o la forma en que lo miraba. _Pero son eso, detalles, Castiel Novak,_ se recordó. Por otro lado, Dean… _A Dean le gustan las mujeres,_ se reconoció por primera vez. Había tratado de mantener lejos de sí cualquier idea al respecto, sin embargo, ya no podía. Y que se hubiese ido así el otro día… Suspiró. No quería ser _demasiado_ abierto, si eso incomodaba a Dean. No quería que se sintiese acorralado, o traicionado. Si él solo quería que fuesen amigos, el joven desarrapado lo aceptaba. No quería forzarle, ni acosarle. Por eso no podía abordarle _directamente_.

Se recompuso y adoptó su adusta expresión habitual. _¿Tenía un plan,no?,_ se dijo. _Vamos a ello._ Salió de la tienda de telefonía. No volvería a pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar con Dean.

_“Hola Dean Winchester”_

_“_ _Cas!Pensaba que no tenías whats"_

_Y" no tenía. Me modernizo”_

_“Jajajajaja. Muy bien”_

_“Oye…Muchas gracias por el disco.”_

_“Lo he escuchado unas 10 veces”_

_“Gracias. De verdad”_

_“jajajajajajaja”_

_“De nada.”_

_“Gracias a ti por ayudarme con los trastos.”_

_“Ya…”_

_"Bueno, había pensado, solo si te apetece”_

_“Puede que te parezca un coñazo”_

_“Pero como el otro día dijiste que nunca habías ido de pesca”_

_“Pues Sam y yo vamos el sábado”_

_“Si te apetece…”_

_“_ _Sí! Claro que me apetece :) ”_

_“A no ser que moleste…”_

_“No, no tú nunca molestas”_

_“Entonces perfecto”_

_“Alguna recomendación?”_

_“Ropa vieja, y no oscura”_

_“Ok.”_

_"Y vete a dormir pronto”_

_“Te recojo a las 5!!”_

_“Ok.”_

_“Veo que los peces madrugan”_

_“jajajajaja si”_

_“Buenas noches, Dean”_

_“Buenas noches, Cas”_

_“Dulces sueños”_

Cas se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono. Quizás no debería haber escrito eso último. Ahora ya no podía deshacerse, dos ticks azules le revelaban que había sido leído.


	12. SAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero voy añadiendo notas, y he cambiado el rating.  
> Lo siento por cualquier molestia que eso pueda causar, ¡voy adaptándome!  
> Como siempre, gracias por leer.  
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/loquesea, es bienvenido.  
> Ahmmm... tres capítulos hoy.  
> Y espero que os guste.

Su hermano se despertó con una sonrisa. Sam no hizo comentario, llevaba unos días muy raros, y no se iba a quejar por el buen humor.

-Sammy, el sábado nos vamos de pesca, ¿te parece bien?- le preguntó.

-¡Claro!- últimamente no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eso alegró al pequeño de los Winchester.

-Esto… ¿Te importa si viene Cas?- tanteó- Nunca ha ido de pesa y me ha parecido una buena idea enseñarle un poco esto, ya sabes, ser cívico.

-¿Cívico, tú?- se mofó Sam.

-Oh, cállate, ¿te parece bien o no?- dijo Dean haciéndose el ofendido. _Realmente está de buen humor,_ pensó su hermano.

-Claro, me parece perfecto- sonrió.- Ahora llévame al colegio antes de que se haga tarde.

Sam se despidió de su hermano y corrió hacia sus amigos, tenía que decirles que iba a ir de pesca con Cas _“el punk_ ”, como ya lo llamaban en todo el pueblo. _Kevin va a morirse de envidia,_ se regocijó.

 

*

 

Eran las 5 de la mañana y un somnoliento Sam, y un extrañamente animado Dean recogían a lo que parecía un cadáver andante.

-Odio madrugar- dijo Cas entrando en el coche.

El pequeño de los Winchester se frotó los ojos, _¿ese era él?_ Llevaba unos pantalones caquis piratas que no parecían de su talla, una camiseta de publicidad agujereada, unas bambas con sendos agujeros en la zona del dedo gordo, y los calcetines desparejados.

-En la mochila que tienes al lado- dijo Dean señalando al asiento trasero- Esa. Ábrela y saca el termo. De nada.

-¡Café!- exclamó Cas agradecido- Te quiero.

El conductor carraspeó y arrancó el coche. _¿Era cosa suya o su hermano se había sonrojado?_ , pensó Sam. Pero para cuando llegaron al río se le había olvidado, el volumen al que Dean ponía la música en el coche producía amnesia selectiva.

-Bueno, Samuel, ¿cómo va esto?- le preguntó el novato señalando la caña de pescar.

-La estás cogiendo mal- apuntó el joven.- Está del revés.

El pequeño de los Winchester tenía mucha paciencia, y se le daba bien explicar las cosas. Pronto tuvieron las cañas en la orilla y charlaban animadamente.

-Eso espanta los peces- se acercó Dean que traía la neverita del coche.

-Culpa de Cas que no para de hacerme preguntas- contestó Sam.

-Culpa tuya que no me dices lo que hay que hacer y lo que no. Soy nuevo, _es mi primerito día_ \- dijo emulando a Homer Simpson.

Continuaron, pese a ello, charlando a medida que avanzaba la mañana. Sam pensó que al día siguiente tendría agujetas en las mejillas de tanto reírse. Se dio cuenta de que aquel chico de ojos azules atraía la atención aunque fuese vestido “normal”, _si es que parecer un mendigo se puede considerar normal._ La primera vez que lo conoció en la tienda le gustó que le hablase como a un adulto. Al fin y al cabo, Sam casi lo era. Pese a tener 15 años había pasado por mucho y eso le había hecho crecer deprisa en algunos aspectos, aunque seguía teniendo en corazón de un niño. Quizás por eso se llevaron tan bien, Cas parecía disfrutar como tal.

Una de las cañas empezó a moverse.

-¡Han picado!¡Han picado!-señaló Dean

-¿¡Qué hago!? ¿¡QUÉ HAGO!?- respondió el pescador inexperto

-Coge la caña, vale, estira, y ahora, con cuidado, empieza a enredar el sedal, eso.

Al final Sam tuvo que ayudarle, y sonriente puso el trofeo en sus manos, todavía aleteante. El rostro de Cas se ensombreció.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que…-calló

-¿Te da asco?- inquirió el pequeño de los Winchester

-¿Asco?No… no es eso…

-¿Entonces?- insistió

-No sé, es una sensación…- dudó, pero siguió- ¿Alguna vez has querido mucho algo? Quieres algo, piensas que es lo mejor, y cuando lo tienes delante te das cuenta de que… no es como pensabas.

Le dio aquella trucha a Sam, el cual se había entristecido a su vez.

-Toma, le estoy sintiendo ahogarse. Yo… lo siento.

_Qué tipo tan raro, pensó._

 Tras el pequeño contratiempo, y ayudados de un par de cervezas, recuperaron el ambiente jovial, aunque Cas decidió que pescar no era lo suyo.

-Me gusta lo del río, el sol y las cervezas- afirmó.- Y sobre todo la compañía. Muchas gracias, Dean.

-Es la mejor parte, ¿no?- contestó el aludido, relajándose ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe qué cosas se pueden comer?- le preguntó Sam.- No sé cómo has sobrevivido de aquí para allá…

Y así terminaron la mañana, con unas lecciones de supervivencia básica de las que John Winchester hubiese estado orgulloso.

-Cuidado con Sammy, Cas, ¡que es capaz de volver a cualquiera un Boy Scout!- bromeó el mayor de los Winchester, sin poder ocultar la satisfacción que le producía ver a su hermano pequeño desenvolverse con tanta soltura.

_Un día para recordar_ , pensó Sam de manera inconsciente.


	13. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero voy añadiendo notas, y he cambiado el rating.  
> Lo siento por cualquier molestia que eso pueda causar, ¡voy adaptándome!  
> Como siempre, gracias por leer.  
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/loquesea, es bienvenido.  
> Ahmmm... tres capítulos hoy.  
> Y espero que os guste.

Una extraña euforia lo invadía, _hay días simplemente lo sabes._ No soportaba ni un segundo más encerrado. Cogió la chupa y sin acabar de ponérsela bajó las escaleras, en el mp3 sonaba _500 miles_. Sonrió con toda su alma. _El universo me está diciendo algo._

_And I would walk a thousand miles, and I would walk a thousand more,_ cantaba en un tono que podría considerarse… medio. Es decir, perfectamente audible. No le importaba, se sentía feliz. Había sido un día genial, quitando… no quería pensar en eso. Había sido un día genial y punto. Y pase lo que pase nadie va a poder quitármelo.

Su alegría no le cegaba, y era consciente de que podía llevarse un desengaño. _Lo malo de los días geniales es que fácilmente pueden empeorar._ Pero eso ahora no le importaba. Era feliz.

_La felicidad son pequeños instantes que hay que disfrutar, y no hay que quedarse estancado en ellos. Hay que seguir hacia delante, sabiendo que los dejamos atrás, sabiendo que habrá tiempos peores; pero con la firme esperanza de que en el futuro haya más momentos buenos que malos. Porque si no tenemos esa esperanza, ¿qué nos queda?_ Sonrió, contento. Eso era, _siempre hacia delante._

Cas pensaba ir andando hasta _Hell’s Tavern._ Podría haber llamado a Dean, pero no quería ser demasiado insistente. Y, por otro lado, quería dejarle respirar, pensar. Quería digerir todo lo que había sentido aquel día. Pudiera parecer tonto, pero para alguien como él, por primera vez en más de 10 años, se había sentido querido, se había sentido parte de algo. En el fondo, Cas necesitaba la calma que precedía a la tormenta. _Porque pase lo que pase, habrá tormenta._

Un bocinazo lo sacó de su ensoñación: la camioneta de los Campbell. Paró a unos metros.

-¿Qué haces andando por la carretera?- Le chillaron de lejos

-¡Ir al _Hell’s Tavern_!

-¿¡Andando!? ¿¡Estás loco!? Anda, sube.

Cas empezaba a comprender que lo de andar en Lawrence no era considerado un medio de transporte. Corrió y subió de un brinco.


	14. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Cas se encuentran en el Hell's Tavern. Alcohol y Rock and Roll.... ¿Qué falta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso de uso de alcohol, aunque son mayores de 18 años.  
> No sé si os parece que va demasiado despacio, o qué.  
> Bueno, espero que os guste y gracias por leer!

_Lo siento, nena,_ le decía Dean a su coche metiéndolo en su sitio, es decir, el lugar donde aparcaba cuando iba al _Hell’s Tavern_ que no era visible a no ser qué conocieses su localización exacta, que nunca compartía con nadie para que no se lo quitasen. Era perfecto en el caso de llevar un coche fácilmente reconocible, sobre todo por la sheriff Jodie Mills que sabía perfectamente que no tenía más que 19 años, y por tanto no tenía edad para estar en un bar aquella noche. Eso y porque era un lugar perfecto para el caso de ligar, aunque apartó rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza. _No quería pensar en ello._

Estaba nervioso porque Cas no le había llamado, aunque _¿por qué iba a llamarte Dean Winchester?_ Le había dicho que se verían allí. Pero Dean había pensado que tal vez le llamaría antes, de hecho, había cenado en casa por si se le ocurría en el último momento. Creía que su amigo lo había pasado bien. _¿Estaría cansado de él? Todo el día juntos, claro, a lo mejor no quería tenerlo todo el día y toda la noche pegado al culo. En el sentido metáforico. Joder._

Salió del coche y se dirigió a donde sabía que estarían sus amigos.

 

*

 

-Joder, Dean- le gritó Benny- ¿te estarás quieto?

Ciertamente Dean no paraba de moverse. Estaba nervioso. No veía a Cas. Miraba su móvil. No le había llamado. No le había escrito. _¿Le digo algo yo? ¿Seré pesado?_

-¿Qué te pica?- Le preguntó Pamela

-Nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo lo que sea que fuese que tenía en la mano.

-¿Entramos?- dijo Garth.

-Sí- dijo dando un trago hasta el fondo y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pamela le echó una mirada inquisitiva. Dean Winchester el primero en entrar, siempre había una primera vez.

 

 

*

 

Al entrar vio a Cas al fondo. _Otra vez con ese tío._ El corazón se le aceleró. Podía hacer dos cosas. Podía fingir no haberlo visto. Podía dirigirse al otro lado del local y esperar a que en todo caso se acercase él. Eso siempre le funcionaba. _¿Le funcionaba? Estaba pensando lo que estaba pensando. Le funcionaba con tías_.

Apartó esa idea, _a lo que íbamos._ Segunda opción. Acercarse. _¿Eso era lo normal, no?_ Además era lo que quería, aunque le costase reconocerlo.

Se acercó, con calma impostada, tratando de decelerar sus pulsaciones. Cas estaba apoyado en la barra, de lado, de manera que podía verle hundir la mano en el pelo, _se llama hurón, el corte de pelo,_ le había dicho al preguntar si era una cresta. Por lo que lo conocía, podía afirmar que era algo habitual en él. Se reía a carcajadas. Verlo así, recostado sobre la barra, le recordó a una escultura barroca que le había enseñado Sam en alguno de sus intentos por culturizarlo. Algo se le había quedado.

-¡Dean!- gritó el observado. _Parece contento de verme. Buena señal,_ se tranquilizó.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa?- dijo observando la reacción, poco amistosa, del tipo con el que estaba su amigo.

-¿Unos chupitos?- le dijo señalando la barra- Yo invito.

-Ya te vale- habló el tipo malencarado- ¿Con él sí y conmigo no?

-Tío, el me ha llevado de pesca esta mañana.- contestó Cas quitándole hierro al asunto- Se lo debo. Vamos Dean.

Se alejaron un poco de “la tribu de los Campbell”, como los había bautizado Pamela hace años, _y no lo digo por su carácter cerrado y primitivo, que también, sino porque probablemente practiquen la endogamia y hablen algún dialecto desconocido,_ había apuntado. Si Pamela se lo proponía no dejaba títere con cabeza, aunque en el fondo nunca se habían llevado mal con ellos. No eran mala gente. Solo un poco raros.

-Ese tío es un capullo- no pudo contenerse Dean.

-¿Derek?- preguntó Cas- Qué va, es buen chaval. En serio. Pidió dos chupitos de tequila.

-No tienes que invitarme- le dijo Dean, que desconocía el motivo, pero se estaba enfadando. _Yo en casa esperando, y tú con tu nuevo amigo Derek._

-Lo sé, es que quiero- contestó mirándole a los ojos. La intensidad de aquella mirada alejó el resquemor. De hecho, alejó cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente de su cabeza.

-¿Sal?

Dean acertó a asentir con la cabeza, y contuvo la respiración al ver a Cas sacar la lengua para lamerse la mano, y seguidamente echarse sal sobre la superficie humedecida.

-¿Dean?

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, eh…. Sal. Eso.

-¿Brindamos?

El alcohol le quemó la garganta. Rápidamente se metió el limón en la boca.

-Voy a necesitar invitarte a unos 10 más de estos para agradecerte lo de hoy- le dijo Cas, volviendo a su recostarse sobre la barra.

Dean no sabía si era por el licor que acababa de ingerir, pero solo podía ver unos ojos azules brillantes que le miraban intensamente.

-No es nada, tío.

-¿Quieres otro?

-Claro- Dean estaba dispuesto a beberse una licorería entera con tal de tener un motivo por el que quedarse junto a él. -Pareces un gato- rió el mayor de los Winchester

-¿Qué?- contestó Castiel divertido

-Que me recuerdas a un gato- dijo imitándole lamerse la mano.

-A ver, hazlo otra vez- le animó su amigo

-Tú también. Un gato negro. De esos de ojos verdes.

Eso hizo que el corazón de Dean se acelerase. _¿Esa era una contestación propia de alguien heterosexual? ¿Era cosa suya o Cas había profundizado la voz al decir eso? ¿Se había acercado ligeramente a él? ¿Qué estás haciendo Dean Winchester?_

_-_ ¡Aquí estás!- oyó Dean mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro- Ah, hola Cas.

_¡Garth!_

-Tengo que presentarse a una amiga- y así lo arrancó de la barra.

Notó que la sonrisa que aquellos labios agrietados sostenían se congelaba, y caía un velo sobre los ojos azules que la acompañaban.

Un segundo.

Dean tenía que tomar _ **ya** _ la decisión.


	15. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final he decidido subir dos capítulos :)

Cas había mostrado sus cartas. ¿Quizás se había precipitado? Veía la mano de Garth sobre el hombro de Dean, tirando de él a cámara lenta. Pero su mente le mostraba una cristalera gigante haciéndose añicos. Así se sentía él. Sintió el corazón en la garganta.

-Garth, no.- Dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero o cambio de idea o no se le ocurrió.

\- Estoy hablando con Cas- dijo mirándole intensamente.

-Está bien, nada de tías hoy. ¡Solo priva!- contestó Garth.

-¡Pero si te emborrachas con una cerveza!

-¿Quién se emborracha con una cerveza?- preguntó Benny, recién llegado

-El único que se emborracha con una cerveza es Garth- contestó Pamela, sumándose al grupo.

Cas tuvo que contenerse para no saltar. _Toma ya,_ se concedió mentalmente. Dean le lanzó una tímida mirada, que fue a parar directamente a sus pantalones, sin que pudiese evitarlo.

_“Oh, oh, me encanta esta canción,Pamela señalando al techo, emocionada.Sheena is a punk rocker, Sheena is a punk rocker. Fan irremediable de The Ramones,Garth señalándola. ¿A ti también te gustan,no? Sí,… ¿Ya con chupitos? Benny. Pequeño padawan, no quiero la del exorcista hoy, que te conozco. Tranquilo que estoy bien. Eyy, esa es Meg.¡Meg!Holaaa. Oye, tu amigo es nuevo, si es que…Ash ha llegado. Ajá. Me echabais de menos. Veo que sí.”_

La conversación transcurría. Cas participaba sin prestar atención, estaba más interesado en tratar de determinar si Dean le miraba o no le miraba. _Señales contradictorias. Vale, se había quedado, pero, ¿y ahora qué?_

Unos tragos después, anunció:

-Voy a mear.

Se dirigió al baño, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. _Céntrate._ Pero no podía centrarse. El alcohol no ayudaba a ello. Meó apoyándose en la pared y se mojó la cara. No advirtió que Derek estaba observándole, hasta que al girarse le vio. Junto a Dean que entraba por la puerta

-Yo…- balbució.- He venido a mear.

-Mea, te espero.- contestó Cas, lanzando una significativa mirada al tercero en discordia.

Se fue y Dean preguntó:

-¿Qué quería?

-¿Qué quería quién?

-Tu amigo que es un buen tipo.- parecía molesto.

-No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada, ¿por?

-No sé, te ha visto entrar al baño y ha venido.

-¿Y?

-No sé.

Cas miró a Dean lavarse las manos. _Ahora o nunca._

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Yo!?¡NO!- contestó sonrojándose.

-Preguntas por qué ha venido él, ¿y tú?- _Ploff_. Sonó en su cabeza. A la piscina.

Dean, helado, le miraba a través del espejo. Estaba sucio y no podía verlo bien. Ya no tenía nada que perder, y en silencio, por miedo a que si hablaba se le saliese el corazón literalmente por la boca, colocó la mano sobre su hombro y lentamente le dio la vuelta.

Dean no generó oposición, se quedó quieto frente a él con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada encendida. Cas subió la mano por su cuello, hasta colocarla a un lado de su cara. El chico de ojos verdes suplicantes estiró el brazó y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Se besaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He subido el segundo capítulo para llegar al beso, que ayer me estuvieron preguntando cuándo iba a pasar. Bien, pues aquí está.  
> Solo hacía falta un poco de paciencia! jajaja
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado!


	16. CAS

_Le había besado. Le estaba besando. Estaba besando a Dean Winchester._

Fue un beso desesperado. Un ahora o nunca. Rabia contenida y necesidad. Más que un beso fue un _choque de labios_.

Cas sintió que la presión de pronto cesaba, y Dean se separó de él de un brinco, y miro la puerta.

-Perdona, he oído un ruido- dijo en tono nervioso y culpable.

_Le da vergüenza,_ acertó Cas. Pese a que aquello hería ligeramente sus sentimientos, trató de comprender la situación de su- _¿podía seguir llamándolo amigo?_

Se metió en uno de los cubículos.

-Aquí no nos ve nadie.- Dudó un instante, quizá Dean se marchase. Puede que eso fuera demasiado para él. Pero entró.

Había vuelto a quedarse inerte, mirándole fijamente. Parecía aterrorizado.

Cas, con delicadeza, tratando de transmitirle que no quería hacer nada que pudiese resultarle brusco, le besó suavemente el labio inferior. Alzó la mirada, clavándola en aquellos ojos verdes; y repitió la acción. Dean volvió a colocar la mano en su cadera, acercándose a él, y le correspondió el beso. Cas sintió que le humedecían los labios, tímidamente sus lenguas se encontraron.

Cas apoyó su mano derecha en la pared para evitar caerse sobre Dean, que tiraba de él. Con la otra, sujetaba la cara del joven. Se separó de él, con la respiración acelerada. Quería mirarle. Quería ver aquellos ojos verdes. Quería saber si eso era real. Como consecuencia obtuvo un ligero gruñido, y que Dean se mordiese el labio. Cas no pudo remediarlo y se lanzó contra él, clavándole su erección en el muslo. Tras la inmovilidad inicial, Dean había colocado las manos en sus caderas, y ahora era incapaz de mantenerlas quietas, paseándolas por su espalda y su nuca, hundiéndolas en su pelo.

-¡Dean! ¿¡Deaaaan!? ¿Dean estás aquí?- preguntó la voz de Benny.

El reclamado se quedó helado, contuvo la respiración y se quedó blanco. Le lanzó una mirada de pánico. Cas era rápido improvisando, y ante el horror de Dean, abrió la puerta del baño y sacó la cabeza.

-Ey, Benny, está aquí. No se encuentra muy bien- dijo -¿Está potando? Ya le había dicho que se estaba pasando -Bueno, no se encuentra muy bien, ¿verdad?- dijo dándole un golpe a Dean para que reaccionase

-No- se sobresaltó. Tosió y puso voz lastimosa- No me encuentro bien

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o algo?- preguntó Benny

-Ha sido mi cumpla- asumió Cas- Yo me encargo. Tranquilo.

Benny no parecía seguro de dejar a su amigo allí, pero él _**sí**_ había bebido demasiado, así que pensó que mejor dejarlo en otras manos, porque no creía que él fuese a poder cuidar de él. Aún así añadió:

-Vale, pero si le pasa algo, te encontraré- señaló amenazante a Cas. Y añadió- Dean, tío mañana nos vemos, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame.


	17. DEANCAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizo dos capítulos, este segundo es más largo (no mucho, pero estoy intentándolo); no sé si os gustará cómo ha quedado. En todo caso, cualquier comentario al respecto será bienvenido.
> 
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y pasaros y... ¡espero que os guste!

_CAS_

Habían salido del local, lo más rápido posible y sin despedirse de nadie. Dean no había abierto la boca más que para decirle “mi coche” y señalar una dirección como si fuese E.T. Huelga decir que se había mantenido a una distancia prudencial.

Cas no sabía qué hacer. Había estado tentado en darse la vuelta e irse. Pero _sentía_ que Dean no estaba tratando de herirle, simplemente estaba pasando por algo que tenía que digerir, y Cas tampoco quería dejarle solo en este momento, a no ser que él se lo pidiera. No parecían dirigirse a ningún sitio.

-¿Vas a descuartizarme?- bromeó Cas tratando de romper el hielo. _Quizás no había sido una buena broma._ Sus bromas siempre le parecían más graciosas en su cabeza.

-No… tengo el Impala en su sitio- dijo enfatizando esas dos últimas palabras.

-Ohm, ¿parking privado?

-Algo así. Nadie mira aquí.

Girando un pequeño montículo, apareció el coche. Cas dudó sobre qué hacer, así que se quedó conscientemente rezagado, y decidió que imitaría el comportamiento del otro chico.

 

 

_DEAN_

Dean se sentía una mierda. Se estaba comportando como un capullo, intentaba recomponerse, pero no le salían las palabras, y era incapaz de centrar alguno de los pensamientos que se barajaban en su cabeza. Todo había sido tan rápido. De verdad quería que Cas no se sintiese incómodo, no quería que pensase que se avergonzaba de él, ni cosas similares; pero estaba completamente bloqueado y eso le hacía sentir peor todavía.

Abrió la puerta trasera del coche. No iba a conducir. Acababa de fingir que estaba borracho, y si bien era cierto que no estaba tan intoxicado como para vomitar, no estaba lo suficientemente sereno como para conducir. Se le antojó que colocarse al volante, iba a abrir un abismo entre Cas y él; por lo que optó por sentarse atrás, esperando que su amigo lo comprendiera como una muestra de la buena voluntad que era, porque en ese momento no podía hacer más.

 

 

_CAS_

Respiró aliviado al ver que Dean no corría al asiento del conductor. _Al menos parece que quiere hablar,_ se dijo. Entraron ambos en la parte trasera del coche, colocándose cada uno en un extremo. _Si tiene que ser así_ , pensó Cas, y de manera inconsciente sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y bajó la ventanilla.

 

 

_DEAN_

El joven Winchester vio que Cas sacaba un cigarro. A cualquier otra persona la hubiese tirado del coche, pero dada la situación, y el hecho de que siempre se lo imaginaba fumando en su coche, le dejó seguir. Estaba nervioso. _Para no estarlo_ , pensó. Reinaba el silencio, solo oía a Cas exhalando e inhalando humo.

_Estoy en el asiento trasero de un coche, con un tío, con el que me he besado. En el asiento trasero de mi coche. De este coche. De este coche en el que he hecho tantas cosas. Con mujeres_.

-He estado con varias chicas en este mismo sitio- dijo, tratando de explicar su comportamiento. Pero en el mismo momento que salieron sus palabras de la boca se dio cuenta de lo desafortunado de su comentario.- Perdón, yo… quiero decir…

-Sé lo que quieres decir- le contestó el fumador, que había adoptado una expresión seria, con la mandíbula tensa; que hizo que a Dean se le cayese el mundo al suelo.

-No, quiero decir, que yo nunca…- tragó saliva. Reconocerlo en voz alta era difícil- Yo nunca había…con un hombre.

-¿Nunca habías estado en la parte trasera de un coche con un hombre?- respondió.

-No. Nunca había besado uno- se atrevió por fin. Y el semblante de Cas se tranquilizó.

 

 

_CAS_

Se había enfadado. No podía evitarlo, era humano. Pero que Dean reconociese que se habían besado lo serenó. _Al menos no pretende negarlo._

Cas trató de imaginarse por un segundo la posición de Dean, y pensó que aquel chico había pasado por una vida difícil, y que estaba acostumbrado a negarse todo lo que sentía, fuese bueno o malo, para poder seguir adelante. _Paciencia,_ se dijo. Sintió ternura, _lo está intentando,_ se reconoció.

_Deja de ser un capullo Castiel Novak. Hasta hoy estabas decidido a ser su amigo, ¿no? Pues sé un amigo, joder. No cojas una estúpida rabieta._ Y decidido, le sonrió cálidamente.

Alentado por ello, Dean le preguntó.

-Yo… es que… No se nada de ti.

 

 

_DEAN_

Se odió en el mismo instante en que dijo eso. Rápidamente añadió.

-Lo siento, yo… No quiero decir eso. Quiero decir que… no sé mucho. Y me siento… Dios. Lo siento, de verdad, no suelo ser así, no soy así.

-¿No eres como?- le preguntó el chico que había dejado de fumar, para girarse ligeramente hacia él.

Viendo que sus palabras podían malinterpretarse de nuevo, _eres imbécil,_ se remarcó, se apresuró:

-Quiero, quiero decir así, de cotilla, o de… inútil, yo… no suelo ser así, suelo poder articular más de una frase seguida- sonrió tímidamente.- No suelo ser tan nenaza. Odio sentirme así, odio no saber qué decir, ni qué hacer, no sé que me pasa, no sé…

-Por partes- dijo Cas, sorprendiendo a Dean.- Primera y principal, no hay ningún problema en ser una nenaza, pero permíteme apuntar que no lo eres, porque a mí me gustan los hombres, y que yo sepa, te he besado a ti, Dean Winchester.

Dean se sonrojó un poco, pero las palabras de aquel hombre, _sí, hombre,_ se dijo, porque en ese momento a aquel alma confundida le pareció un adulto responsable. Asintió.

-En segundo lugar- continuó- ¿Cómo te sientes? Quiero decir- se explicó al ver la confusión que habían provocado sus palabras- dices que odias como te sientes, pues, bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

Dean no estaba acostumbrado a pensar cómo se sentía; y muchísimo menos a hablar de ello; _¿y ahora Cas pretendía psicoanalizarlo?_ Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo respondió:

-Confuso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esto no me había pasado nunca.

-¿Besar a un hombre?- aventuró Cas.

-Que me _gustase_ un hombre- corrigió Dean- Yo…

No sabía cómo expresarlo bien, así que decidió dejarlo salir, sin filtros y sin pensar.

-Nunca me había gustado _tanto_ alguien, a lo que se le puede sumar, que nunca había besado a un hombre, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de conocer a alguien, ni tanto ¿miedo? por sentirme tan vulnerable. Y me siento un estúpido, porque a penas te conozco, y no sé si solo te gusto. Acabas de decirme que te gustan los hombres, pero ni siquiera sabía que eras _gay_ , ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas de verdad, ¡por Dios!¡Escúchame! Nunca me había importado nada de eso. Pero es la verdad, no sé quién eres, y eso me asusta. Me asusta que estés jugando conmigo, que te vayas a ir, me asusta que eso me importe, y… todo.

 

 

_CAS_

 

Cayó en la cuenta de que lo que decía aquel joven era sincero, _y cierto,_ añadió. Suspiró. Si estaba intentando que Dean se abriese, también iba a tener que hacerlo él, aunque no se sentía preparado. _Poco a poco,_ pensó.

-Me llamo Castiel Novak- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Pero todo el mundo me llama Cas, porque odio mi nombre: Castiel, pero me gusta el diminutivo Cas. Encantado.

Extendió la mano, que Dean sujetó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Retuvo esa mano, ahora que había conseguido acercarse a él otra vez, no quería alejarse de nuevo. El mayor de los Winchester no opuso resistencia.

-Es un nombre horrible- bromeó. Sus ojos se iluminaron.- Gracias.

-¿Qué más quieres saber? Pregunta lo que quieras. No voy a juzgarte. De hecho odio juzgar a la gente- añadió, tratando de revelar algo de sí mismo y dijo- Siento haber sido… reservado. Hay ciertas cosas con las que todavía no estoy en paz.-

Calló, y apretando la mano de Dean, añadió.

\- Pero pregunta, y seré sincero.

 

 

_DEAN_

El mayor de los Winchester sintió una punzada en el corazón, había tenido suerte. _Dios, cómo había tenido tanta suerte._ Olvidando sus reparos acerca de su propia actitud, hizo un esfuerzo por ser sincero consigo mismo, y decidió preguntar todo aquello que le inquietaba.

-¿Te vas a ir?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya?- interrogó sorprendido Cas

\- No, no, me refiero, a que… esta mañana le has dicho a Sam que siempre has ido de un sitio a otro, así que, ¿te vas a ir?

\- No, no me voy a ir- contestó ante su alivio.

-¿Por qué?- se sorprendió.

-Porque no tengo ningún motivo para irme- y con regocijo de Dean, siguió- y muchos para quedarme.

Tragó saliva, tenía muchas ganas de besarle. _¿Por qué no lo hacía?_ Había sido un poco idiota con Cas. Ha su cabeza acudió la imagen de él mismo separándole al haber creído que alguien entraba en el baño y la cara de terror al oir a Benny. Él no se hubiese tomado bien ninguna de esas reacciones.

-Lo siento

-¿Qué sientes?

-Ser… así.- no supo concretar.

-¿Ser cómo?- ante el silencio, continuó.- ¿Sientes que me quede? ¿Sientes haberme besado?

Pero no lo decía enfadado, su mirada brillaba y su dedo pulgar le acariciaba la mano.

-No, no, no siento nada de eso. Siento haber sido un idiota.- confesó.

-Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabes cómo te sientes.- sonrió Cas- No pasa nada. Si fueses perfecto serías muy aburrido, ¿no crees?

Dean se decidió, le gustaba de verdad ese chico, y sí _chico_ , le daba igual. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Le besó _con conocimiento de causa_ , pensó. Antes lo había hecho de manera instintiva, posesiva, con hambre y celos. Ahora lo hacía asumiendo las consecuencias.

-Me gustas, Cas- le dijo.

-Y tú a mí, Winchester.

El chico de ojos azules le observó sonriendo, lo atrajo hacía sí y lo acogió entre sus brazos. Dean sintió que algo le explotaba por dentro, un calor que inundó todo su cuerpo. Se sentía en casa. Se sentía bien entre aquellos brazos. No quería salir de allí nunca. Llevaba toda la vida peleando, preocupándose, y ahora sentía que alguien le cuidaba, que alguien se preocupaba por él. _Oh, para, ¿te estás oyendo?_

-¿Cómo supiste que eras gay?- le venció la curiosidad

-Ohm… siempre lo he sabido, supongo.

-¿Y tus padres que pensaban?

-Mi madre murió cuando nací yo, y nunca conocí a mi padre.

Esa contestación dejó a Dean helado.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-No, lo siento yo- contestó.- No te lo había dicho.

-¿Por eso ibas de un lado a otro?

-Algo así. La versión resumida es: busqué a mi padre, no lo encontré, pero encontré otras cosas, y así es la vida.- contestó Cas rodeándole completamente con los brazos.

Dean reparó que nunca le había parecido pequeño el Impala, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que dos hombres recostados en el asiento trasero, no era la medida de su coche. Aún así estaba más cómodo de lo que había estado nunca, apoyado sobre Cas.

-¿Y qué hacías?

-¿Qué hacía de qué?- el joven trotamundos se esforzaba en contestar- Perdona, estoy un poco _oxidado_ en lo que a hablar de mí mismo se refiere.

-Que hacías para vivir, ¿dónde vivías? Cuéntamelo, si quieres, claro- apuntó.

-Hmmm… boxeaba.

-¿¡Qué!?


	18. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo dos capítulos hoy, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!

-¿Has visto Snatch: Cerdos y Diamantes?- a lo que Dean asintió- Pues hacía algo así.

-¿Boxear borracho?

-No – trató de explicarse Cas- Me hacía el borracho. La gente apostaba. Me veían pequeño, esas cosas.

Cas miró a Dean, estaba claro que trataba de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo. Se había girado y se encontraba sentado entre sus piernas. Cas tenía pánico de lo que Dean pudiese pensar de él.

-No es algo de lo que estar orgulloso, lo sé.- reconoció- Pero… en algún momento me pareció bien, es largo de explicar.

-Explícamelo- dijo Dean inclinándose sobre él.

Cas suspiró. Iba a ser difícil negarle algo a aquellos ojos verdes.

 

“Me gustaba boxear. Me gusta, de hecho. Todavía entreno. Tengo un saco. Era un chico raro, y tenía problemas de autocontrol. Así que a mi abuela (ella cuidaba de mí) le recomendaron que quizás debiera apuntarme a algún deporte en el que canalizase mi agresividad. Yo en ese momento lo vi como una manera de defenderme de un mundo que me odiaba. Así que lo cogí con fuerzas, y me lo tomé en serio. Pero mi abuela murió, y las cosas… bueno. Adolescente problemático con pedigrí. Fui de un sitio a otro. Hasta que conocí a un… amigo.”

-¿Novio?-interrumpió Dean

-No, no.

 

“En fin (siguió), era lo más parecido a una familia que tenía. Así que me fui con él. Tampoco es que tuviese muchas más opciones, es realmente convincente si se lo propone. Esa era una de sus características principales. Siempre conseguía que la gente hiciese lo que él quería. Se aprovechaba. Pero se lo merecían, o eso pensaba yo en ese momento. Y allí aparezco yo. Sé boxear, soy bueno. No para ser campeón de pesos ligeros, pero bueno. Y hay combates de boxeo, con apuestas. La gente es reacia a apostar a mi favor, porque no soy de los más grandes. No dudaban sin embargo en aceptar apuestas y en permitirme entrar a la _jaula_. Así, tal y como yo lo veía, y tal y como _mi amigo,_ lo veía; dar una peor impresión de mí mismo y hacerme el borracho, puesto que ellos se querían aprovechar de mí por estar en ese estado; no estaba mal. Es decir, les pagábamos con la misma moneda, ¿no? Y bueno, así es… pero el problema es que … piensas que _estás haciendo el bien._ Sí, haciendo algo _malo_ , pero el fin es bueno, entonces está bien. Y una vez quitas el filtro, las líneas cada vez son más borrosas, y todo empeora, y….”

Cas calló y apretó la mandíbula. No quería pensar en eso. Suspiró.

-Y todo es una mierda.

Dean había escuchado pacientemente. El chico de ojos azules había tratado de no mirarlo mientras hablaba, porque tenía miedo de su reacción. Pero no parecía que quisiese salir corriendo, lo que lo tranquilizaba un poco

-Hmmm… Ahora entiendo muchas cosas- dijo sonriendo cálidamente

-¿Piensas que soy horrible?- preguntó Cas

-No, entiendo por qué siempre aprietas la mandíbula- dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Sí, defecto profesional- le concedió

-Y lo de los brazos de estatua griega- añadió

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Cas sin poder contener una carcajada.

-Pues que la primera vez que te vi los brazos pensé en una estatua griega- se sonrojó un poco el mayor de los Winchester

-Ahm… ¿entonces te gustan mis brazos?- sonrió Cas pícaramente.

Dean acertó a asentir.

Cas se inclinó sobre él y le besó el labio inferior.

-¿Y qué más te gusta Dean Winchester?

Aunque no dejó tiempo para que contestase.


	19. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean recuerda la noche anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo de hoy.  
> Advierto de contenido explícito, por si alguien decide saltárselo, en las notas finales resumiré el capítulo.  
> Para el resto, esta es la segunda vez que escribo sobre contenido sexual (de hecho para "practicar" escribí el otro fic que tengo a la disposición del público); así que siento si el nivel no es el esperado.  
> Dean y yo vamos poco a poco, que somos nuevos en esto.
> 
> En fin, perdón por tanto rollo, al lío y gracias por leer, por los kudos y comentar.

Dean llevaba unas horas despierto, pero daba igual, porque su cabeza no estaba con él. No dejaba de pensar una y otra, y otra, y otra vez en la noche anterior.

 _¿Y qué mas te gusta Dean Winchester?_ Le había preguntado. Y eso le había provocado una erección incontrolable. Cas había empezado a besarle con hambre. En ese momento le había dado igual todo. Nunca había estado tan excitado. Había tirado de él y lo había sentado sobre sí mismo.

Lo veía ante sí, pese a tener los ojos abiertos. Podía sentirlo. No podía evitar recrearlo.

“Era un peso mayor del que estaba acostumbrado. Tenía la nuca de Cas aferrada con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda lo atraía hacia sí, Quería tenerlo más cerca. Cas asía ambos lados de su cara, y no oponía resistencia a la proximidad de Dean. Cas gimió y Dean pudo sentir perfectamente su erección sobre su abdomen. Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. Lo separó y Cas se quedó quieto sobre él, con los labios hinchados y ojos de deseo. Él era Dean Winchester, y le daba igual el género, en cuestión de sexo no estaba acostumbrado a no tener el control.

 _¿Así que boxeo? Más me vale entonces que no te enfades conmigo,_ decía mientras tumbaba a Cas y se situaba sobre él. _Nunca te haría daño,_ le contestó jadeante. _Eso está bien saberlo,_ dijo mientras le mordía el cuello.

Despacio al principio, sin poder controlarlo, después, comenzó a rozar su erección contra la de Cas. Éste aventuró sus manos bajo su camiseta, y para darle más libertad, Dean se la quitó, y ayudó a su compañero con la suya. Se tomó un par de segundos para admirar aquel torso blanco y lampiño. Puso su mano en el pálido estómago, y subió, disfrutando de aquella caricia, hasta situarla en su cuello.

Aquel cuerpo era duro, suave, pero duro. Le gustaba. Adelantó el pulgar y con él hizo abrir la boca a aquel hombre que le miraba desde abajo, suplicante, incapaz de decir nada. Dean se recreó en esa imagen, bajó hasta su boca y la devoró con ansia. Incapaz de saciarla, continuó por su barbilla, su cuello, sus pezones. Dudo un segundo, pero siguió bajando.

Se alegró de haberlo hecho cuando escuchó un quejido ahogado de placer, al llegar a la cintura del pantalón. Solo una tela lo separaba del miembro de Cas. Nunca había tocado una erección que no fuese la suya, y nunca se había imaginado que fuese a hacerlo.

Mordisqueo el bulto, protegido por el pantalón. A él le gustaba que le hiciesen eso. Pensó que aquello era nuevo, pero no complicado, se trataba de hacer lo que a él le gustara que hicieran. La reacción de Cas fue inmediata. Gimió su nombre y lo reclamó. Dean levantó la cabeza. _¿Sí?_ Preguntó mientras le acariciaba el miembro con la mano. Sentía el suyo, palpitante.

Suponía que Cas le estaba dejando hacer, dejándole que se adaptase a la situación; pero en ese momento quería más. _“Ahhh, Dean… ¿Puedo…?”_ Cerraba los ojos de placer cuando Dean aplicaba más presión. _¿Puedes qué?_ Estaba disfrutando de tenerlo a su merced.

Cas se pasó la lengua por los labios. _“Joder Dean, me estás matando”_ Por toda respuesta, le despasó la hebilla del cinturón. _“No es justo”_ dijo. Pero Dean siguió desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera. Facilitado el acceso, metió la mano dentro del calzoncillo, observando la reacción de Cas, que cerró los ojos y gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Su miembro estaba húmedo, y lo rodeó con la mano. Cas no pudo contenerse más y se irguió para alcanzar a Dean y atraerlo hacia sí.

 _“No es justo”_ Le repitió mientras tiraba de su labio inferior. Dean sintió unas manos ágiles en su entrepierna, liberando su erección. Lo estaba deseando. Unos dedos largos la rodearon, subiendo y bajando por su tronco. No quería correrse, todavía no. Con media sonrisa y mordiendo a Cas en la barbilla le susurró. _“La vida no es justa”_ y cogiendo sus manos, lo tumbó y las situó sobre su cabeza. Ambos miembros, ya desnudos, empezaron a rozarse. Dean sentía el calor de la polla de Cas, y aceleró la fricción.

 _“Dean me voy a correr”_ le dijo jadeante.

 _“Hazlo”_ le ordenó mientras seguía sujetando sus manos.

 _“Dean, joder, Dean”_.

Dean ahogó los gemidos de Cas con un beso, y sintió el esperma derramarse por su vientre. Se quedó unos segundos disfrutando del momento y…”

 

-¿¡DEAN? ¿DEAN ESTÁS AQUÍ?- preguntó Charlie.

-¿Qué?¿Ehmm? Sí- Contestó desorientado.

-Fff – bufó su amiga- ¿estás o no estás aquí hoy?

-Déjalo, que tiene resaca- le auxilió Benny

-¿Qué?¡NO! Estoy bien.- Dean trató de volver a la realidad, y ocultar la erección que estaba teniendo. _Contrólate, Winchester._

Estaba en casa de Charlie, como solían hacer los Domingos, viendo una serie. Pero él no estaba allí.

-Que tienes que votar si quieres que veamos El Hobbit o El Capitán América.

-Ahm… No sé, me da igual, en serio

-De verdad, no sé ni cómo te has levantado hoy- añadió su amiga.

-Ya, en fin, lo que quieras. Dean carraspeó.

Él **_sí_** sabía como se había despertado. Se había despertado en el asiento trasero del Impala, abrazado a Cas, tapados con su chupa de cuero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean está empanado en casa de Charlie, con el resto de sus amigos. Su cuerpo está físicamente allí, pero su mente está en la noche anterior, en su coche con Cas. Y se dedica a repasar mentalmente cómo llegó a ¿segunda?, ¿tercera? base con él.


	20. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo dos capítulos hoy.  
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los kudos y por seguir leyendo! :)  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Cas golpeaba con fuerza el saco de boxeo que había colocado al lado del ventanal. El piso, una vez ordenado y retirado todo lo que se podía tirar, era el mejor que había tenido en su vida. Tenía un amplio ventanal, por el que entraba luz natural, lo que le hacía inexplicablemente feliz. No tenía muchos muebles, pero eso no era algo que le preocupase; estaba acostumbrado.

Pero, por primera vez, se estaba planteando comprar alguno. _Podría quedarme aquí._

 _Quiero quedarme aquí,_ rectificó.

Descuidando su forma, siguió atacando el saco. Sabía que debía mantener las guardia alta, pero no podía evitar sonreír y destensar los puños: había amanecido al lado de Dean Winchester. Eso era una victoria.

Estaba pletórico. Pese a la falta de sueño, al llegar a casa se sentía activo. Había subido las escaleras corriendo, _parezco un loco_ , había pensado. Despeinado, con el torso desnudo y con la chaqueta de cuero puesta parecía Sid Vicius.

Se había hecho el desayuno, había fregado, barrido, limpiado; había puesto una lavadora, sonrió al pensarlo, _la camiseta lo necesitaba_. Y cuando ya no sabía qué hacer, se había puesto a entrenar.

 _“Voy a dormir, y luego veré a Benny y a Charlie, supongo. ¿Quieres… quieres pasarte luego o algo?”_ le había dicho al dejarle en casa. Y estaba seguro de que no era algo habitual en el mayor de los Winchester. No había sido un “ya te llamaré”, ni un “ya nos veremos”. Además le había besado largamente antes de que saliese del coche. _Descansa,_ había acertado Cas a decirle.

 _Estoy sonriendo como un idiota,_ pensó, y soltó una carcajada. Estaba contento de sonreír como un idiota.

Sentía un burbujeo en el estómago, al pensar en “Ey, buenos días” y el roce de labios que lo había acompañado. Las caricias en el brazo y el “Cinco minutitos más, que estoy muy a gusto”.

Su móvil sonó, y se apresuró a cogerlo. _“¿Cómo estás?”_ Le llegó un mensaje. _“Entrenando un rato”_ , contestó. Y tras dudarlo un poco, añadió. _“Bueno, matando el tiempo. ¿Tú?”_ La respuesta no se hizo esperar. _“Sam me ha dicho que se va con Kevin a estudiar porque mañana tiene un examen”_

_“¿Quieres venir?” “Podemos pedir una pizza”_

_“Me ducho ya”_ Cas empezó a desvestirse antes de que Dean le contestase, estaba dispuesto a batir su récord de ducharse y vestirse en 5 minutos.

 

*

 

 _Vale, vale, cálmate, tranquilo,_ se dijo. Había declinado la oferta de que Dean pasase a por él porque le sabía mal. Y puesto que la ducha de agua fría no había ayudado, pensó que un paseo podía calmarlo. Imposible.

Quería pasar un rato con su –yanosabíasiseguirllamandoloamigo, no era solo una cuestión de sexo, quería demostrarle que para él era algo más.

Pero su memoria no opinaba lo mismo. A su cabeza acudían las imágenes de la noche anterior.

“Acababa de correrse con el roce. Siempre había sido muy sensible. Esperaba que a Dean no le importase. _Lo has manchado todo,_ le dijo el chico de ojos verdes satisfecho de sí mismo. _Perdón,_ contestó sin sentirlo y sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Cogió su camiseta y se limpió con ella. _¿Mejor?_ Dean asintió ante la pregunta. _Ahora, Dean Winchester, voy a comerte la polla._ ”

No pudo evitar morderse el labio. Nunca iba a olvidar la cara de Dean cuando había dicho eso. Tuvo que ahogar un gruñido.

 

*

Llegó a la puerta y llamó. Estaba nervioso. Abrió el mayor de los Winchester.

-Ey, pasa- se hizo a un lado.


	21. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo dos capítulos hoy.  
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los kudos y por seguir leyendo! :)  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Tuvo que contenerse para no besar a Cas en la puerta, no quería que los vecinos cotilleasen. Aún.

Pero nada más cerrar, se abalanzó sobre él, aprisionándolo contra la pared. Dean le besaba sin pudor, tratando de mantener el contacto con el mayor porcentaje del cuerpo de Cas que le era posible. Lo quería todo. No sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras, así que trataba de que su anatomía hablase por él. El moreno correspondía con el mismo ímpetu.

 

*

 

-Es una buena forma de romper el hielo- dijo Cas, provocando una risa perezosa en Dean.

Todavía estaban en el recibidor de Dean, en la misma pared. El dueño de la casa estaba entre los brazos de Cas, con la frente apoyada en su hombro, recuperando el aliento. Su ropa era un auténtico desastre. Las camisetas por el suelo, los pantalones desabrochados, medio caídos. Despeinados y jadeantes.

Dean levantó la vista y besó a Cas. No sabía qué responder. Era feliz. Sonó el timbre, lo que hizo que ambos diesen un respingo. El mayor de los Winchester se acercó a la mirilla. _El de las pizzas._

Le hizo señas a Cas para que le pasase la camiseta y se adecentó un poco. Tenía hambre.

-Voy a lavarme las manos- dijo Cas con falsa inocencia.

-Sí, yo también debería…

Diez minutos después estaban comiendo pizza en el salón.

-No sé por qué me esperaba que fueses de Barbacoa.

-Está bien, pero siempre he sido de Cuatro Quesos- apuntó Dean- Costumbre. Hmmm… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-No, no me gusta la pizza con piña- se adelantó el moreno

-No, no es eso- respondió entre risas- Aunque me alegro de saberlo. Odio la fruta en mi pizza. Es… ¿por qué no llevas tatuajes? Lo de los piercings lo entiendo, con el boxeo y eso…

-¿Por qué debería llevar tatuajes?- preguntó Cas entornando los ojos, y el mayor de los Winchester se ruborizó un poco

-No sé, por … ¿el look?- dijo casi en un susurro

-¿El look?- Cas se rió a gusto- Esa es buena.

-¿No te gustan?- inquirió, ya que él llevaba uno en el pecho, _aunque ya debe haberse dado cuenta,_ pensó.

-Sí, sí que me gustan- asintió- pero soy donante.

Dean afirmó en silencio, se sentía un tanto egoísta por no haberlo pensado. Cas, que parecía adivinar todos sus pensamientos le dijo:

-No es que sea especialmente solidario, o buena persona.- dijo con un semblante más serio- Es que… en muchos sitios la donación gratuita es acompañada de un obsequio por la colaboración. ¿Te parezco horrible?

-¡En absoluto!- contestó- Es normal, quiero decir, donas sangre, es importante, aunque sea con “obsequio”.

-Ya…

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo- susurró acercándose a él y rozando sus labios brevemente. Dean se puso colorado, y Cas volvió a sonreír, le hacía gracia que Dean se pusiese rojo porque parecía que sus pecas destacasen aún más.

Subieron para que el dueño de la casa le enseñase su habitación, que era bastante sencilla. Tenía un par de pósters en la pared, algunos libros, y mucha ropa por el suelo. Se tumbaron en la cama boca arriba, uno al lado del otro. Estaban bastante apretados.

El mayor de los Winchester trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, quería decir algo, pero no sabía el qué. Algo cómo, esto es muy raro, o un simple gracias. También quería decirle que no se fuese y que qué quería de él. Preguntarle si esto era todo, o si sólo era el principio. El chico de los ojos azules alcanzó su mano y la asió con fuerza.

-Gracias- le dijo mirándole.

-Gracias a ti- contestó él. Se giraron para ponerse frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Se besaron suavemente, sin prisas, por primera vez. Fue un beso dulce, con sabor a pizza. Cas le acariciaba la sien con ternura. Dean se sintió tranquilo, tranquilo y querido, con un intenso sentimiento que le crecía en el fondo del estómago. Necesitaba dejarlo salir, de alguna manera.

-Cas…- comenzó dubitativamente- Estoy… nervioso.

-¿Por?- preguntó el joven tranquilo.

-Por esto, es… raro- sentenció, pero se apresuró a añadir.- Raro en el buen sentido.

-Lo sé, para mí también.

-Pensaba que tú…

-Sí- atajó Cas- Pero no así. No… así.

Aquellos ojos azules le miraban intensamente. No mentía. Esos ojos azules no podían mentir. La franqueza de aquella mirada era intimidatoria. Ninguno iba a decir nada, no todavía. Pero no hacía falta. Dean sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y un criadero de grillos en el estómago.

Continuaron besándose hasta que se hizo hora de que Sam llegase a casa. Cas se marchó antes de que el pequeño llegase, era demasiado pronto para decir nada. Acababan de conocerse. Si Dean pensaba más de dos segundos en ello, se agobiaba; pero a su mente venían esos ojos azules y se tranquilizaba. Esto va a ser difícil, pensó, pero con él… todo parece mucho más sencillo.

No quería pensar en la reacción de sus amigos, de Bobby, de Ellen, de Benny y de… Sam. Sabía que no eran gente cerrada, de hecho, Charlie era lesbiana desde siempre y nadie le había dado nunca la más mínima importancia. Pero ahí estaba, desde siempre. _¿Soy gay desde siempre?¿bisexual? Porque las mujeres desde luego me gustan…,_ se planteó Dean. ¿Qué más daba? Tenía claro lo que sentía, y sí, estaba un tanto asustado; ¿pero cuándo le había importado lo que pensaran de él?

Tratando de no complicarse la existencia más de lo que habitualmente hacía, se metió en la cama en la que, no pudo evitar pensar, había estado con aquel rebelde sin tatuajes que a penas conocía y ya no podía vivir sin él. Cállate, se dijo a si mismo, ocultando la cara en la almohada. Y así, soñó con Cas en el Impala, olía a tabaco y sonaba _Born To Run._


	22. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo un capítulo ahora, pero prometo subir otro más adelante este mismo día, si tengo tiempo.
> 
> Agradezco vuestras visitas, kudos y comentarios. Sobre todo estos últimos, los contestaré todos en cuanto tenga un rato. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alentáis a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Recuerdo que actualizo miércoles y domingos, por si alguien tiene alguna duda.   
> Pero si alguien quiere, aviso de los nuevos capítulos por mi tumblr, que está en mi perfil, y, aquí lo pongo ya que no me cuesta nada: http://xkillerqveen.tumblr.com
> 
> ¡Solo resta decir que espero que os guste!

Se despertó de buen humor. Los dos hermanos Winchester cantaron mientras hacían el desayuno. Sam estaba encantado de ver a su hermano contento, no hizo comentario alguno porque no quería que esa felicidad acabase. Solo la disfrutó. Dean siguió cantando en la camioneta de Bobby. Contagió al viejo gruñón y a Benny, que se reía y le decía _qué mosca te ha picado._

_Veo que ya no tienes resaca,_ le dijo cuando Bobby no los oía. A Dean se le congeló la sonrisa, no le gustaba mentir a su mejor amigo. Pero no sabía cómo explicárselo. No sabía cómo… No, lo dejó pasar. Guardó esa preocupación en el fondo de su cabeza, justo en la nuca, donde no podía verla. Y siguió bromeando.

Bobby estaba un poco blanco. _Bobby, estás mayor, ya no puedes irte por ahí el fin de semana que te pasa factura,_ le picó Dean. Bobby hizo un gesto con la mano. No parecía encontrarse muy bien.

Pero no pasaba nada, estaba feliz. Así que siguió riendo, incluso se marcó unos pasos de baile, ante el regocijo de Benny. El grandullón estaba muerto de risa ante las tonterías de Dean.

Oyeron un golpe, y rieron aún más fuerte. _Bobby, ¿qué has roto ahora?_

Pero no hubo respuesta.

La risa se cortó en seco. Los dos chicos se miraron, soltaron las herramientas que tenían en la mano y corrieron hacia el despacho.

Bobby Singer estaba en el suelo. _Bobby Singer estaba en el suelo._ Se agarraba el pecho, no podía hablar. Dean tampoco. Dean no podía moverse. No podía pensar. Vio a Benny pasar como una exhalación. Vio a Benny coger a Bobby en brazos. Vio a Benny meter a Bobby en la camioneta.

-¡DEAN LLAMA AL HOSPITAL!¡DEAN LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA!¡DEAN!¡DEAN!

Dean reaccionó, corrió al vehículo y se puso al volante. Sacó el teléfono y llamó a urgencias mientras arrancaba. En el asiento trasero Benny le pedía a Bobby que aguantase.

El mayor de los Winchester ya estaba centrado y condujo hasta el hospital.

Fueron mucho más rápidos que una ambulancia, afortunadamente.

 

*

 

Un ataque al corazón. _Un puto ataque al corazón, y tú no has hecho nada,_ se recriminó Dean. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Estaba enfadado por no haberse dado cuenta, porque era demasiado egoísta para que nada molestase su felicidad. Estaba enfadado por haberse quedado en blanco. Por haber sido tan _débil. Ya debería haber aprendido a comportarme en estas situaciones. Soy un inútil, no valgo ni para ayudar a la gente que me importa. ¿Cómo…?_ Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó cuando oyó un gemido a su lado.

Benny estaba de pie, y por su cara rodaban gruesas lágrimas que se perdían en su barba y se mordía el labio, tratando de contener el llanto. Dean le abrazó, estaba temblando. Nunca había visto así a su amigo. Se le encogió el corazón y se le secó la garganta. Aún así se esforzó a decir:

-Tranquilo, se va a poner bien- Dean estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo porque no quería pensar en el “Y si” “¿Y si no se pone bien?” _“Él qué sabía, solo eres un inútil, tendría que decirme Benny”_

Pero Benny no le preguntó eso, no le preguntó nada. Solo siguió sollozando en su hombro, de vez en cuando emitía un quejido ahogado: _“Joder Dean” “Joder” “Bobby, joder, Bobby”_ Abrazó más fuerte a su amigo.

Sabía que no había una buena frase para ese momento, que nada ayudaba. Solo la compañía parecía dividir un poco el dolor, y el llanto ayudaba a expulsar parte de la impotencia.

 

Luego llegó Ellen. Y fue peor. Trataba de sonreír y de bromear, diciendo _“O ese viejo gruñón se pone bien o le voy a…”_ pero no llegó a terminar la frase ninguna de las veces que la comenzó, un sollozo la ahogaba.

Benny se recompuso un poco. Volvió a ser una roca, aunque con los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos.

Jo llegó con Sam, los habían dejado salir a ambos; ya que todo el pueblo sabía que Bobby Singer h _abía sido como un padre para ellos._ Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. _Otro más no, por favor._

Abrazó a Sammy, compuso una sonrisa y siguió adelante con su falsa tranquilidad. _No pasa nada, no pasa nada, todo va a estar bien. Ese viejo es un cabezota, cómo no va a estar bien._ Ya no sabía si lo decía en voz alta o lo repetía para sí mismo. Ya no sabía si lo hacía para ayudar a los demás o para ayudarse a sí mismo.

Los médicos no salían, nadie les decía nada, y su nudo en el estómago se iba tensando cada vez más. Salió una enfermera y les dijo que estaba en estado crítico, pero todavía vivo. _Todavía_ resonó en sus oídos como un grito. El resto lo tomó como una buena noticia, él sonrió aún más. A él no le había parecido un comentario alentador. Le había sonado a todavía está vivo pero le queda poco.

Los _“peros”_ y los _“todavías”_ son unos destroza vidas. _Literalmente,_ se añadió. Y aquél nudo en su estómago se rompió.

Sintió el calambre en la garganta, y la presión en los ojos. Como pudo se escapó al baño. Una vez encerrado en él, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. No podía parar. Y tenía que parar. No podía salir ahí fuera, llorando a moco tendido. Trataba de enfadarse consigo mismo, eso solía funcionarle para cortar las tristezas. Pero no funcionaba. No podía salir y llorar delante de Hellen y de Jo que estaban destrozadas. Ni de Sam que estaba aguantando a base de morderse los puños. Ni de Benny…

El día había empezado tan bien. Parecía que el destino no quería dejarle ser feliz. Pensó en los profundos ojos azules de Cas, y se concentró en ellos, dejando que la paz de ese pensamiento le invadiese. Como si supiese que lo necesitaba, Cas le envió un mensaje. Dean estaba seguro de que era él antes de mirar el móvil. Dudó unos segundos, pero sin darle más vueltas le llamó. Ahora mismo le necesitaba.

-Hola Dean Winchester, qué regalo para los oídos- contestó una voz jocosa al otro lado de la línea.

-Ey, hola, Cas- contestó tratando de que no se notase la congestión, pero fue inútil

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Cas estaba alarmado. Dean no era consciente en ese momento de cuánto lo estaba.

-Es Bobby…- No se planteó fingir. No, delante de Cas, no. Así que se lo contó todo. Dean lloraba al teléfono. Pero la voz profunda de Cas actuaba como un calmante para él.

-Dean, tranquilo, no hay que perder la esperanza. Sé que a veces perder la esperanza es más fácil, porque te preparas para lo peor, así evitas un dolor futuro. Pero eso es cobarde, eso es ser un miedica. Y tú no lo eres. Tú eres valiente Dean, por eso tienes que creer.- Cas hablaba tranquilo, dejando que su voz suave calase en el chico desesperado del otro lado de la línea.- Además, han dicho que sigue aquí. Están los médicos con él, están luchando por él. Él está luchando. Así que no te rindas. Ahora solo puedes esperar, y sé que es una mierda. Pero espera, has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano. Y lo has hecho bien, porque habéis llegado al hospital. Habéis llegado al hospital y ahora los médicos están con él, y los médicos saben lo que hacen, Dean.

-Gracias, Cas- solo pudo contestar el mayor de los Winchester.

Pensó que tenía razón, estaban los médicos, sus padres habían muerto, sí, pero no había habido oportunidad de médicos ni de hospital. Esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no iba a acabar mal.

-¿Quieres que vaya?- preguntó aquella voz grave. Dean quería que fuese, quería tenerlo al lado, quería seguir oyendo su voz dos tonos por debajo de lo normal, y que lo abrazase y le dijese que todo iba a salir bien con esos ojos azules a los que era imposible no creer. Pero, _de nuevo un pero destroza vidas_ :

-Cas, están aquí todos…- respondió dubitativo- Me encantaría, pero está aquí todo el mundo y yo… No sé…

-Está bien, no pasa nada, tranquilo.- _Por lo menos no parece enfadado_ , pensó Dean

\- Pero, ¿eh?, si te digo que tengo un plan… ¿puedo ir?

Tocaron a la puerta, era Sam que preguntaba si estaba bien. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?,_ había olvidado que se suponía que estaba en el baño. Sam le instaba a salir, que iban a salir los médicos a hablar con ellos.

-Cas, te dejo, me llama Sam, lo siento, noticias de Bobby, luego hablamos- y colgó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me permitís una pregunta?
> 
> Si tuvieseis que decir qué día empiezan a salir Dean y Cas... ¿sería el sábado o el domingo? (Respecto de lo ocurrido en anteriores capítulos)  
> Muchas gracias :)


	23. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Y lo dicho: actualizaciones miércoles y domingos.  
> Por si no tenéis cuenta aquí o por lo que sea, mi tumblr: xkillerqveen.tumblr.com  
> Cualquiera será bienvenido/a.
> 
> Y gracias nuevamente!
> 
> M.

El joven punkie se quedó mirando el teléfono. Respiró hondo y se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de expulsar cualquier duda. Dean no le había contestado, así que iba a considerar que le daba permiso.

No podía recriminarle que no quería que se presentase allí: “Hola, soy Cas, ya me conocéis, el otro día estuve comiéndole la… _¿boca? <ejem>_ a Dean, que sí, hasta ahora creíais heterosexual, y ahora vengo aquí a abrazarle en un momento en el que …” No, lo cierto es que era un extraño. Era un extraño para todos ellos, y en aquella situación iba a sentirse un intruso.

Pero aún así sentía que Dean lo necesitaba, y no quería dejarle solo. Además quería dejar de ser un extraño. Quería que esa gente lo conociese, y quería ser el que había estado allí; no quería ser el que cuando todo va mal desaparece. _¿Ah, no?Eso es una novedad,_ le dijo aquella parte de su cerebro a la que intentaba callar todos los días. _No, cállate._

Lo de antes no era broma, tenía un plan. Y esperaba que funcionase. Era casi la hora de comer, así que cerró la tienda y se dirigió al _Apple Pie_ , al que algunos días iba a comer. Garth y él se llevaban bien, aunque, ¿era posible llevarse mal con Garth? No era algo que aquel pequeño y siempre sonriente chico _fuese a dejarte hacer._

Nada más abrió la puerta, Garth le miró intensamente _. Perfecto._

-¿Qué pasa Garth? Te veo mala cara- dijo Cas acentuando su preocupación.

-Bobby está en el hospital- le dijo el chico; que, realmente, tenía mala cara.

-¿Qué?¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

-Un infarto, y no sé más, están allí desde las 11 o así, han salido todos corriendo, lo han llevado Benny y Dean.

-Dios, ¡es horrible!- todo estaba saliendo acorde a lo esperado.

-Sí… y yo aquí, me siento un inútil, no sé qué hacer- dijo pasando las manos por la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Hombre… están sin comer, ¿quieres que me quede yo un rato y vas a llevarles algo de comer? Sé que es un poco estúpido… pero un café caliente y un poco de tarta siempre sientan bien, ¿no?- los ojos de Garth se iluminaron, y por un momento Cas pensó que su plan podía salir mal.

-No… No puedo dejar la cafetería, es la hora de comer…- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

\- Pero… ¿te importa hacerme un favor?

-Claro, lo que sea, dime- Cas se chocó esos cinco mentalmente.

-Si te preparo algo, ¿se lo llevas? Sé que no tienes coche y eso, pero… ¿te importa?- dijo dubitativo- Sé que la tienda…

-Garth, para, por supuesto- contestó satisfecho.- Lo que sea, aquí estoy.

-Gracias, te debo una- dijo mientras se alejaba a la cocina.

 

*

 

Cas salió de la cafetería con dos bolsas, se sentía un poco culpable porque Garth estaba excesivamente agradecido, y el solo estaba haciendo lo que quería hacer. Pero pensó en Dean, y aquello le hizo olvidar la culpabilidad. Siguió las indicaciones que el camarero le había dado y llegó al hospital.

 

*

 

Estaban todos sentados en una sala de luz blanca, paredes grisáceas e hileras sillas azules de plástico pegadas a la pared. _¿Por qué siempre pondrán así las sillas? ¿No se dan cuenta de que te obligan a sentarte al lado de otra persona, cuando habitualmente si estás en un hospital lo que quieres es abrazar a alguien o que te abracen?¿Quién hará estos diseños?_

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando la mirada de Dean reparó en él y se congeló. Empujando la amargura que le subía por la garganta de nuevo al fondo del estómago, dijo a modo de saludo:

-Perdón, me envía Garth- afirmó levantando las bolsas- Me ha pedido que os alimente. Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo?

Ellen se acercó a él y le dio las gracias, _“Cariño, no hacía falta, muchísimas gracias”_ , a lo que él contestó con una cálida sonrisa _“No me las des a mí, sino a Garth”_. Jo le dio un abrazo, _“No tenías por qué venir, gracias”_ , él, quitándole peso dijo _“Eso lo dices tú, dile que no a metro y medio de pura convicción”_ , y consiguió que la chica esbozase una sonrisa.

Miro a Dean intensamente, _¿le abrazaría?._

-¿Cómo estáis?- preguntó a los chicos, en general.

-Bien, tío, gracias por venir- contestó Benny dándole un ligero abrazo y una palmada en la espalda.

Sam le sonrió y le rodeó con los brazos. Se giró hacia Dean, y tragó saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reitero la pregunta anterior (es una especie de experimento sociológico):
> 
> ¿Qué día consideráis que empezaron a salir (si es que pensáis que estan saliendo) Cas y Dean: el sábado o el domingo?
> 
> Gracias por leer! :)


	24. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber subido el capítulo tan tarde: la vida real ocurriendo.  
> Solo es uno, pero es largo. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, kudos y visitas.  
> Sobre todo gracias por comentar, es una gran ayuda y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias.
> 
> De nuevo, recuerdo que actualizaré miércoles y domingos (so sorry que hoy haya sido tarde!) Y en todo caso, aviso en tumblr:   
> http://xkillerqveen.tumblr.com/
> 
> Y ahora ya, solo espero que os guste! :)

Dean se adelantó y abrazó a Cas. Evitó pensar en cualquier consecuencia. Joder, Bobby estaba entre la vida y la muerte, y lo que menos iba a importar al resto de sus acompañantes era si él era más o menos cariñoso con un amigo; y menos en un momento así, en los que _la gente se abraza_.

Aspiró su olor, _bueno, quizás esto sí es un poco raro,_ pensó. Se sintió mucho mejor. Se separó de él antes de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero habiendo transcurrido más tiempo del _políticamente correcto._ Sus miradas se encontraron, y ya no había rastro del dolor que había visto antes en los ojos azules; _aunque eso ha sido mi culpa._

Cas había traído café, hamburguesas y pastel de manzana. Había un trozo para Bobby cuando se despertase, dijo el chico moreno, _“Aunque va a tener que cuidarse”_ , añadió dando por sentado que iba a estar bien.

El joven desarrapado inició un poco de conversación. Bobby estaba mejor, en seguida podrían pasar a verlo, había estado en parada a penas unos segundos. Le habían hecho pruebas. En fin, lo importante, iba a estar bien.

Se sentó junto a Jo, que le dio la mano a modo de agradecimiento silencioso; y Dean sintió una punzada de celos en el estómago. Pero la tristeza la sustituyó rápidamente. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo él? Sabía que Cas estaría más que dispuesto a abrazarle, a darle la mano y besarle sin importar el lugar ni la compañía. Era él el que le había dicho que no, el que le había mirado como si de un fantasma se tratase al entrar por la puerta. Era él el que le había hecho apartarse. _¿Por qué un hombre no puede darle la mano a otro sin que sea “raro” y a una mujer sí? Es injusto._

Cas preguntó qué había pasado, y ante el silencio de Benny, habló Dean.

-Hemos oído un ruido y estaba Bobby en el suelo. Yo me he quedado completamente en blanco- y era la segunda vez que le contaba eso al chico moreno.- Pero ahí estaba el superhéroe del día –dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Benny- que lo ha cogido en brazos, lo ha llevado al coche y ha estado con él; mientras me decía ¡Conduce!¡Llama! y al fin me ha hecho reaccionar.

Unas tímidas sonrisas asomaron a los labios de todos, y Benny se puso un poco rojo.

- _Idiota_ \- dijo imitando a Bobby.

-Joder, ¿le has cogido en brazos en serio?-preguntó Cas con admiración

-Sí, yo…

-Me quitó el sombrero, desde luego si alguna vez me pasa algo, espero que estés cerca- le alabó sonriendo. Y dirigiéndose a Jo, añadió- ¿Ves? Todo está bien, tenemos a SuperBenny.

-Sí, cuando esté todo bien, tienes cerveza gratis de por vida en el bar- corroboró Ellen.

-No hace falta, yo…- Benny estaba cada vez más rojo, y apurado.

-Eh, te lo mereces- finalizó Dean.

Llegaron los médicos, ya podían pasar. Se levantaron con prisas.

Solo podían pasar de dos en dos, así que hicieron turnos. Entraron Ellen y Jo, y Dean vio la oportunidad de hablar con Cas

-Gracias por venir- le dijo mirándole a los ojos- De verdad, me alegro de que estés aquí.

-No es nada, quería estar aquí.- Esos ojos azules volvieron a mirarle solo a él, y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Ya, aún así, gracias. No solo me calmas a mí, has alegrado a todo el mundo, y yo he estado intentándolo sin conseguirlo desde que hemos llegado- se sonrojó mientras lo decía, pero tenía que decirlo, aunque no se atrevía a mirarle- Y siento que haya parecido que no te quería aquí, me encanta que estés, y no solo a mí, a todos. Yo solo… es que… No quiero decir nada aquí, ni ahora. Es un momento de mierda…

-Ey, ey, mírame- le dijo mientras uno de sus blancos nudillos rozaba su mano pecosa- Quiero estar aquí. Y quiero estar contigo.

Dean le miró a los ojos y asintió. _Había dicho que quería estar con él,_ y por un momento se olvidó que estaban en el hospital y que todavía no había visto a Bobby. Sintió mariposas, _de verdad, mariposas_ _en el estómago_. Cas le sonrió, y sus iris azules brillaron:

-Sí, quiero estar contigo. Y sí, me gustaría besarte ahora mismo. Dios, de hecho, me estoy muriendo de ganas de hacerlo, y me está costando controlarme.- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, como si tratase de encerrarse a sí mismo.- Pero sé que no es el momento. Y sé que “todo esto” no es fácil. Me da igual. Aún así, quiero estar contigo, Dean Winchester. ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?

El aludido contestó con un sí ahogado, abrumado por las ganas de llorar y de reír que le invadían. Se mordió el labio para evitar dejar caer una lágrima.

-Bien, entonces. No te voy a pedir que hagas nada que no quieras hacer, te lo dije, y te lo repito. Solo… Poco a poco, ¿vale? Ya lo hablaremos.- cambiando a una mirada juguetona, y casi susurrando, añadió- Ahora deja de morderte el labio, Dean Winchester o todo lo que he dicho voy a tener que tragármelo.

Dean se puso colorado, y Cas, divertido le guiñó un ojo.

-Me voy a ir, hablo con Ellen y me voy.- Le señaló a las dos mujeres que salían- Te toca.

-Sí, vale. Gracias otra vez- dijo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-No sé si hace falta que lo diga… Si quieres algo llámame. Cuando sea y a la hora que sea.- Se fue a hablar con Ellen.

Entró con Benny a ver a Bobby. Estaba bien, despierto, hablando y fingiendo mal humor. Salió tranquilizado. Todo estaba bien. Luego entraron Ellen, de nuevo, y Sam. Al salir Ellen le dijo que _“Ese amigo tuyo es un buen chico, se ha ofrecido de camarero hasta que encuentre a otro. Me gusta”_ Un soplo de orgullo inundó su pecho.

Ellen se quedó para arreglar algunas cosas. En la puerta del hospital, Jo les dio las gracias por enésima vez y prefirió irse a casa con Benny. Los vio alejarse, Jo escondiéndose en el brazo del grandullón; y él hizo lo propio y rodeó a Sam con su brazo. En silencio volvieron a casa.

 

*

Llevaba sin ver a Cas toda la semana. Había estado muy liado con Bobby en el hospital, yendo a verle, con el taller hasta los topes; por otro lado, Cas echando una mano a Ellen y en la tienda de discos.

Era viernes, y mandaban al Sr. Singer a casa, como había dicho la enfermera, Carmen. Iban a cenar los Singer, los Winchester y Benny en casa de los primeros. Luego vería a Cas.

Dean hizo un mohín involuntario, se sentía mal porque Cas tenía que esperarse hasta el cierre del _Bar de Ellen_ para poder salir. Le había dicho que él le esperase ya en el _Hell’s Tavern,_ que se merecía despejarse, y que no se preocupase que él iría luego. Quería verlo ya, pero por otro lado (y eso le hacía sentir aún más culpable), no sabía como iba a explicarles a sus amigos que iba a esperar hasta que Cas saliese, dejando a Benny solo. _O quizás no era tan raro, al fin y al cabo está echándole una mano a Ellen y…,_ pensó. Pero sentía unos nervios en el estómago que le impedían actuar con naturalidad. Así que decidió no ir.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Dean llevó a Sam a casa; y luego se dirigió al _Hell’s Tavern._

 

Sus amigos estaban fuera, bebiendo un rato. _Calentado motores,_ decía Ash. El mayor de los Winchester estaba tenso, y fallaba estrepitosamente tratando de disimularlo.

-Eh, tío, tranquilo, que Bobby está bien- le dijo Benny.

-Sí, sí…- contestó Dean, despistado.

-Ven, acompáñame- le respondió.

-¿Ehmmm?

-Que me acompañes a… buscar hielos- girándose a los demás, el barbudo les dijo alzando la voz- ¡Nos vamos a buscar hielos! ¡Ahora volvemos!

Se alejaron un poco por lo que era el “aparcamiento oficial” del pub. Cuando ya se escapaban de la vista de Pamela y los demás, Benny le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?- le miraba preocupado.

_“Eres lo peor, Dean Winchester”,_ se dijo él mismo, en silencio. Benny pensaba que su preocupación era por el hombre que prácticamente le había criado, teniendo en cuenta que su padre pasaba más tiempo destinado en alguna parte del mundo a la que sus dos hijos tenían prohibida la entrada. _“Pero no”,_ pensaba, _“en vez de eso, tú, maldito egoísta, estás pensando en Castiel, en escabullirte con él a la menor opción y besarle”_.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo- dijo el chico pecoso, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hmmm…

Benny no parecía muy convencido, pese a ello, consiguió hielos. Dean estaba con la guardia baja, pensando en otras cosas, y no se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo. Tarde. Tenía hielo en los pantalones, dentro de los pantalones; mientras Benny se retorcía de risa contra un coche. Fue una buena táctica, ahora Dean solo podía pensar en :

-¡PERO SERÁS CAPULLO!- empezó a gritar y dar saltitos- ¡FRÍO, FRÍO FRÍO!

-¿Se te hielan los cataplines?- a penas pudo articular Benny entre risas.

Se conocían mucho tiempo, y Benny Lafitte y Dean Winchester tenían una profunda relación basada en las bromas pesadas y los insultos cariñosos. Porque ambos sabían que la mejor forma de evitar (¿y superar?) los problemas era así. Al menos para ellos. Así habían sobrevivido, ¿no? _“Para Benny nada dice mejor te quiero y me preocupo por ti que una probable esterilidad por congelamiento”,_ se dijo el congelado. Volvieron con los demás.

-¿Y los hielos?- preguntó Pamela.

-Pídele a Dean que te meta un huevo en el vaso- estalló el grandullón en una carcajada.

-Imbécil- contestó el aludido escondiendo una sonrisa y dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Se había olvidado de lo bien que lo pasaba con aquellos a quienes llamaba sus amigos. Sí, tenía ganas de ver a Cas; pero en ese momento por fin sentía que liberaba toda la tensión que había ido acumulando a lo largo de la semana. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando pensó: _“Por eso Cas me ha dicho que lo esperase aquí y que me airease”._

Decidió hacerle caso, y cogió otra cerveza.

 

*

 

-Dean, Dean, ven, tengo que preguntarte una cosa- le dijo un Benny visiblemente alcoholizado y pidiendo silencio con un dedo en los labios- ¡Shhh! Es secreto.

-A ver, dime.

Dean había bebido, pero no tanto como su amigo. En ese momento pensaba que tal vez debería haberle preguntado cómo se sentía él, y cómo le había afectado todo eso. _“Por si no se podía ser más egoísta, Deán Winchester con pleno al quince. Capullo”,_ se echó en cara. Aunque ahora daba igual, porque Benny no estaba para hablar.

-Necesito que me agarres, así- dijo su amigo muy serio y haciendo un círculo con sus brazos.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- _¿Sabe algo?¿Por qué me dice esto? ¿por qué ahora?_  se preguntó histérico Dean.

-Cómo si fueses conmigo en la moto, venga Deaaaan- le suplicó. Y ante sus dudas añadió- Bah, ya sabes que no soy _marica,_ joder.

Ante esa contestación el mayor de los Winchester se apresuró a abrazar a su amigo por la espalda.

-¿Y bien?- dijo soltándole.

-¿Qué has sentido?- preguntó Benny.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¿Crees que estoy gordo, Dean?- dijo mirándole con los ojos acuosos.

-¿¡Qué!?- tenía los ojos verdes muy abiertos, desbordado con la situación, pero creyó intuir cuál era el problema, para su alivio- Benny, tío, claro que no estás gordo.

-¿De verdad?- dijo sonrojándose un poco- Si me coges como si fuésemos en la moto, ¿se me nota mucho la barriga?

-¡Estás buenísimo Benny!- le dijo chillando y abrázándolo.

-Te lo digo en serio, Dean, joder- se quejó su amigo.

-Y yo también- se rió el mayor de los Winchester, al fin, consiguiendo que el grandullón acomplejado volviese a sonreír un poco.

-No se para qué te digo nada- farfulló- Quita, quita, mira que eres _marica_.

-¿ _Marica_ yo? _Marica_ tú que me pides que te abrace- le contestó divertido.

-Dejémoslo, ninguno es _marica_ , ¿vale?- le propuso, volviendo a su rostro su sonrisa de borracho- Nada de _maricas._

-Está bien, Benny. Nada de _maricas_. Se acabó. Prometido.- respondió Dean.

El mayor de los Winchester estaba incómodo. Esa dichosa palabra resonaba en su cabeza y no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto.Nunca había utilizado esa palabra pensando en que pudiese ser hiriente; pero ahora... _Cas,_ pensó, _¿dónde está?_

Miró la hora y era tarde, _¿por qué no había aparecido aún?_

_“Cas, ¿dónde te has metido?”_

_“Quiero verte”_

_“Ven ya o Benny se va a poner tan borracho que lo voy a tener que_

_meter en el coche, y eso no quitaría mucha diversión”_

Dudándolo un poco, al final, añadió:

_“Por favor, dime que estás bien. Estoy preocupado”_

Y su preocupación iba en aumento, has que recibió el siguiente mensaje:

                                                                                    _“Estoy en una rave”_

_“No hace falta que te preocupes por mí”._

A Dean le faltaba el aire y todo estaba muy borroso a su alrededor. O quizá eran las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos lo que le impedían ver con claridad.


	25. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo dos capítulos hoy, pronto (para compensar el retraso del otro día)  
> Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestras visitas, kudos y comentarios. Nunca había escrito tanto, y creo que esto se debe a que hay alguien que espera que suba algo, y eso hace que me obligue en cierto modo.  
> ¡Así que gracias por estar ahí! :)
> 
> En fin, ¡espero que los disfrutéis!  
> Y siempre se agradece vuestra opinión :D
> 
> *************************************
> 
> Actualizo Miércoles y Domingos (más o menos).  
> Si no tenéis cuenta, para las actualizaciones, aviso por:
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com

Cas golpeaba el saco de boxeo con rabia. El sudor le resbalaba por las sienes y por la espalda. A cada golpe, pequeñas gotitas se precipitaban a su alrededor, mojando el suelo. Pero le daba igual. Al chico pálido que se enzarzaba contra una mole inerte, le daba todo igual. Bueno, eso era mentira. Había una cosa que no le daba igual, y era Dean Winchester. Para dejar de pensar en él estaba tratando de destrozarse los nudillos, boxeando sin guantes, solo con las cintas; pegando demasiado fuerte, descontrolando sus movimientos.

_“Eres un animal, una bestia rabiosa, eso es lo que eres. Necesitas pegarle a algo, ¿no?”,_ Cas era un experto en el autocastigo, y se atacaba donde más dolía, ¿quién mejor que él sabía cómo hacerse daño? Trataba de hacerse dudar a sí mismo, de odiarse más; pero sabía que si el chico de pecas y ojos verdes apareciese por la puerta, sería incapaz de dirigir su rabia contra él.

_“No eres así. Tú no eres así”_ se abrió paso una voz en su cabeza. _“¿No?Como si nunca le hubieses dado a nadie una paliza. No te hagas el inocente. No disimules. Aquí no hace falta”_ Cas gimió, y siguió asestando golpes.

_“Nunca le harías daño. Lo sabes. Lo quieres. O algo así”_ Pero esa voz se iba debilitando, y le contestaba otra, que gritaba y resonaba en su cabeza. _“Piensa que eres un marica. ¡Un marica! ¿Recuerdas? Nada de maricas. Eres patético. ¿Vas a estar con alguien que te diga eso?¿Vas a estar con alguien que delante de sus amigos se avergüenza de ti?¿Se avergüenza de quién es? Y ni siquiera sabe lo mejor…”_

_“Cállate”_ Se impuso. _“Está bien, ¿pero seguro? ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no le harías daño?”_

-No.- dijo en voz alta, jadeando por el esfuerzo y apoyando la frente en el saco.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, arañándose el cuero cabelludo. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué esto? Le gustaba Dean, ¿por qué había jugado así con él? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

El timbre hizo cesar el remolino de dudas y autoflagelación.Abrió la puerta violentamente y sin ver quién era.

-Cas…

Tenía delante a Dean Winchester, ojeroso y despeinado. Le brillaban los ojos, y tenía los labios tensos.

El boxeador estuvo a punto de abrazarle, y besarle. La tristeza que emanaba le encogió el corazón. Pero se contuvo _“ten dignidad”_ , se dijo. Y la rabia volvió a él.

-Ah, eres tú- trató de aparentar indiferencia, y dejando la puerta abierta volvió al saco de boxeo.

De reojo vio como la puerta se cerraba, _con Dean dentro,_ y disimuló su alivio. Dirigió un par de golpes distraídos, esperando que el recién llegado le diese alguna explicación; pero reinaba el silencio entre ambos.

-¿Y bien?¿A qué has venido?- le espetó.

\- Cas… ¿por qué…?- la frase se quebró a mitad- ¿Qué…?

Dean estaba llorando.

Estaba llorando y él le estaba abrazando.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, estaba _muy enfadado_ con él, ¿por qué era tan débil? Pero no había podido evitarlo, no podía ver a Dean cayéndose a trozos y permanecer impasible. Le rompía el corazón verlo llorar.

-Cas, ¿por qué? ¿por qué?- no paraba de preguntarle, y las silenciosas lágrimas se habían convertido en profundos sollozos que no trataba de disimular.

Unos ojos verdes se clavaron en él, y en ellos solo pudo ver dolor. _No está arrepentido,_ aquello le dio fuerzas a Cas para enfrentarle, había estado cerca de decirle que no pasaba nada, incluso de pedirle perdón.

-¿Por qué qué?- le contestó duramente.

-¿Por qué no viniste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué te fuiste **_sin mí?_** \- sollozó Dean desesperado.

-Pensaba que no querías **_maricas_** ayer por la noche- dijo con una amarga sonrisa, y separándose de él, añadió- Veo que ahora no te importa mucho.


	26. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo dos capítulos hoy, pronto (para compensar el retraso del otro día)  
> Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestras visitas, kudos y comentarios. Nunca había escrito tanto, y creo que esto se debe a que hay alguien que espera que suba algo, y eso hace que me obligue en cierto modo.  
> ¡Así que gracias por estar ahí! :)
> 
> En fin, ¡espero que los disfrutéis!  
> Y siempre se agradece vuestra opinión :D
> 
> *************************************
> 
> Actualizo Miércoles y Domingos (más o menos).  
> Si no tenéis cuenta, para las actualizaciones, aviso por:
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com

Dean no sabía si reírse o llorar. Cas estaba enfadado porque le había oído hablar con Benny, y eso tenía fácil solución, solo tenía que explicárselo. Pero, por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que le había causado.

-No, no, no, no, Cas, Cas, no, por favor…- le suplicó tratando de recobrar la calma y poder hablar.- No, no lo decía por ti… Benny me pidió que le abrazase, para ver si le notaba la barriga y yo… solo quise hacer una broma para que no se sintiese mal, yo… lo siento…

Y Dean le tendió la mano dubitativamente a Cas. Le costaba tragar y tenía angustia. El semblante de Cas se relajó, y luego sus ojos azules se encendieron, y cayeron lágrimas de ellos.

-Dean, yo… - se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos- ¡Joder!

El mayor de los Winchester, retiró su mano, pero sin tomarlo como una derrota; se acercó.

-Cas, lo siento- susurró acercándose, como si de una presa se tratara, evitando asustarle y moviéndose poco a poco hacia él.

-No, Dean, yo… - contestó en voz baja y pasándose las manos por la cara- He sido un idiota.

-No, Cas, no, el idiota soy yo…

-No- le interrumpió- Has tenido una semana de mierda, y yo creo ver algo, malinterpreto algo, y te hago pasar por eso.

No había más lágrimas del chico moreno, _pero casi es peor,_ pensó Dean. Tenía los labios apretados y ligeramente curvados hacia abajo en el lado derecho; como si tratase de contener algo y no pudiese.

Mirarlo a los ojos era casi imposible, el azul te envolvía en una _tristeza infinita._ Dean se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, y cogió aire.

-Dean, no te mereces esto. Hazte un favor y olvídate de mí – Cas hablaba en serio.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pudo al fin reaccionar el mayor de los Winchester- Cas, no digas tonterías, por favor…

-No son tonterías, es la verdad- Y había sinceridad y _pena infinita_ en sus palabras.

Había dejado caer sus hombros, y parecía tan pequeño. Tenía los brazos inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo. _Derrotado,_ esa era la palabra que a Dean le venía a la cabeza al verle. Por un segundo le pareció ver algo, o sentir algo. Una chispa. _¿Esperanza?_ _¿Tal vez súplica?_

-No. - contestó rotundamente.

-En serio…- empezó a contradecirle Cas.

Pero Dean estaba ya cansado. Estaba cansado de _tanta mierda._ Estaba cansado de que _nada_ le saliese bien, de que todo fuese mal. De no arriesgarse. De no coger el Impala e irse con Cas a alguna parte. A donde fuese. Porque quería estar con él. Y estaba agotado tratando de disimular y de contenerse. Ya no podía consigo mismo. Se había aborrecido a sí mismo tratando de ocultarle a todo el mundo lo que sentía por aquel chico. Y estaba cansado de pelear. Sabía que Cas en el fondo le quería allí, ¿por qué lo negaba? ¿Por qué lo espantaba? ¿Acaso no le había dicho el otro día que quería estar con él? ¿Que quería besarle? _Se acabó. Suficiente. Ya-no-más._

El también quería besarle.

Así que sin dejarle acabar, se abalanzó sobre él y le besó; sin importarle que lo apartase.

La reacción de Cas fue inmediata. Encerró aquella cabeza rubia entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacía sí, devorando sus labios sin tregua.

En las películas los besos apasionados son algo estético, vistos desde fuera son ordenados e intensos; pero de una intensidad apaciguada, pensaba Dean. Los besos apasionados _de verdad_ , son como dos tornados colisionando.

Cas había soltado la cabeza de Dean, para tratar de aproximarlo todo lo posible, como un Koala que no podía estarse quieto. Dean, por su parte, había anclado uno de sus brazos en la cintura del otro; y con la mano libre, bien,asía su cara, o bien le arañaba la nuca. Sus labios, más que besarse, se abrían y cerraban tratando de abarcar la totalidad de la boca ajena. Sus lenguas no hacían florituras; como tales, daban lengüetazos.

Y el mayor de los Winchester pensó detenidamente en _cómo exactamente se vería un beso como aquel,_ y resolvió que tenía que ser algo ridículo. _Aunque si estás dentro de él es otra cosa,_ se concedió.

Y lo pensó en el cuarto de segundo en el que se dio cuenta de que una figura los observaba en silencio en la puerta de la habitación de Castiel.


	27. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo único, es un poco más largo de lo habitual.  
> Advierto de que hay lemon ( para aquellas/aquellos que decidan no leerlo, hay un resumen en las nota del final, aunque siento la calidad del mismo, porque es un poco tarde y no estoy en mis plenas facultades mentales)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, dejar kudos y comentar. Sobre todo esto último, porque, de verdad, me siento muy insegura sobre si os está gustando o no, o sobre si se entiende bien, y todas esas cosas. Así que, muchas gracias, en serio.
> 
> Y en fin: aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste! :)
> 
> *************************************
> 
> Actualizo Miércoles y Domingos (más o menos).  
> Si no tenéis cuenta, para las actualizaciones, aviso por:
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com

Cas sintió a Dean paralizarse entre sus brazos. _¿Qué…?_

-Perdón- dijo una voz masculina- no quería interrumpir, como ya no os oía, yo…

Dean se separó de él, y le miró con sorpresa y rencor.

-No es lo que parece- dijo, siendo consciente en el momento de decirlo que _claramente no era la mejor frase_ para utilizar en un momento así.

-Ya – contestó Dean y soltó una risa amarga.

-¿Eh? No, no – salió ¿Jared? en su ayuda- No, tío, no (rió), en serio, a mí ni siquiera me gustan los tíos.

Dean era la viva imagen de la confusión, pero al menos ya no parecía resuelto a irse, y eso tranquilizó a Cas, que solo podía pensar en que no quería volver a hacerle daño. Ante el silencio de ambos, el chico de la puerta continuó:

-Soy Jay- le tendió la mano a Dean- Y tu novio me ha hablado de ti. Estaba un poco enfadado, pero aún así yo diría que está coladito por ti, ¡je!

-Uhmm, hola…- titubeó Dean.

-Bueno, yo me voy a ir. Aquí tenéis una reconciliación que llevar a cabo y yo no quiero estar en medio.- dirigiéndose a Dean, añadió- No me he follado a tu novio, te lo prometo, solo me ha dejado dormir aquí, afortunadamente porque necesitaba una ducha.

-Sí, Dean, es un _Vagabundo del Dharma_ \- corroboró Cas, que por fin había recuperado el habla.

-Ajá- dijo el aludido- Y tengo que continuar mi camino. Muchas gracias, Castiel Novak por dejarme gozar de tu hospitalidad. Eres un buen hombre.

Se echó una mochila al hombro y se dirigió sin más a la salida.

-Paz y amor, chicos.- Se despidió- Y sed muy felices.

Con un guiño desapareció, dejando tras de sí un mar de confusión.

-Es…- trató de explicar Cas.

-¿Pero qué **coño** de tío raro has metido en tu casa?- preguntó Dean, parecía algo divertido, no enfadado.

Alentado por ese gesto, Cas se decidió a ilustrarle:

-Es un _Vagabundo del Dharma,_ como en la novela de Keruac, ¿no la has leído?- por toda respuesta Dean chascó la lengua fingiendo hastío, y Cas soltó una risita- Son gente que, bueno, va por ahí. Si leyeses la novela, lo entenderías mejor, pero el resumen es ese.

-Hmmm, todo un crítico literario- se burló Dean, volviendo a rodear su cintura, y colocando su sonrisa a unos centímetros de Cas, incitándole. El boxeador le besó.

-Siento si ha parecido algo raro, yo… - se disculpó.

-No, ya vale. Vale de lo _sientos_ y de _perdones_.- contestó el chico de ojos verdes- Ya está, estoy cansado de todo eso. Si tú me lo dices, te creo, porque no tendrías por qué mentirme. Y estoy harto de discutir, ¿sabes qué quiero? Besarte hasta que haya podido darte todos los besos que he tenido que guardarme esta semana.

El estómago de Cas se encogió y el corazón le latió tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de tener una arritmia. No sabía si era porque le había dicho que confiaba en él, o que había dado a entender que había pensado en _besarle_ durante toda la semana, o el hecho de que quisiese hacerlo.

Así que juntó sus labios agrietados con aquellos tan suaves y disfrutó de su sabor.

_Tú no hubieses confiado en él. Tú habrías creído lo peor. Tú te marchaste ayer. **No te lo mereces**. _ Resonó en su cabeza. Pero no le dio tiempo a castigarse mucho más, ya que Dean producía el efecto en él de hacerle olvidar cuánto se odiaba.

-Cas- llamó el chico de ojos verdes, mientras mordía su labio inferior- ¿Siempre boxeas sin camiseta?

-Hmmm, ¿sí?- contestó sin abrir los ojos y concentrado en seguir repartiendo pequeños mordiscos por la boca y la barbilla de Dean- ¿Por?

-Porque a partir de ahora me encanta el boxeo.- Acompañando la frase, para la sorpresa de Cas, de un apretón en la nalga; y por si aquello no hubiese sido suficiente, - aunque… depende, ¿en el boxeo puedes morder a tu contrincante?

-No- contestó el moreno ahogando un gemido mientras Dean le clavaba los dientes en el cuello

-¿Y puedes hacer esto?- continuó arrastrando su lengua, mientras hacia presión con ella, dirigiéndola al lóbulo de su oreja y succionándolo.

-No- repitió Cas, incapaz de dar una respuesta más elaborada.

-¿Y esto?- susurró Dean esta vez, colando su mano dentro del pantalón de deporte y rodeando la erección que Cas ya no podía controlar.

-No- gimió.

-Entonces no sé si me gusta- contestó Dean, frunciendo los labios y separándose de él.

El boxeador se quedó confundido, de repente privado del calor del otro cuerpo. Pero el mayor de los Winchester le dirigió una divertida sonrisa llena de lujuria. Cas no había tenido muchas experiencias sexuales, y las que había tenido, pues… habían sido… _¿normales?¿Apresuradas?_ No sabía como definirlo. Con Dean todo era… _¿mejor?_ Y con mejor se refería a que cuando creía que no podía estar más cachondo, aquellos labios tan apetecibles decían algo que le hacía incendiarse; o aquellos ojos le miraban _de esa manera que…_

-Tendré que convencerte entonces- respondió Cas, oyéndose a sí mismo, sorprendido de que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca

-Estoy deseándolo- sentenció Dean, y el chico moreno se alegro mucho de haberse pronunciado al ver cómo el rubio se lamió los labios inconscientemente.

Con una mano todavía enfundada en las cintas, Cas tomó la de Dean y lo guió hasta el sofá. Ese sofá que había decidido adquirir hace una semana y estaba, desde entonces, deseando estrenar.

Sentó al joven Winchester, que no oponía la menor resistencia, y se colocó sobre él a horcajadas, aprisionando sus piernas entre las suyas. Dean inmediatamente deslizó las manos por sus muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas; se entretuvo un segundo, acariciando su pelvis con los pulgares, mirándole a los ojos un instante; y siguió su camino, que terminaba en su culo, atrayéndole hacia sí para besarle.

Cas se separó de aquel beso lento y húmedo, empujando el pecho del chico pecoso con ambas manos, y abriendo los ojos cuando ya se encontraba erguido sobre su regazo. Dean le miraba embobado, _y un poco desorientado,_ juzgó Cas. Eso le hizo sonreír, pero no fue una sonrisa inocente y llena de felicidad; fue una sonrisa incendiaria, ladeada, y _peligrosa_.

El joven Winchester reaccionó ante ella, pegando su cuerpo al de Cas, que sintió su erección en la parte interior del muslo.

Pero se resistió, levantó un dedo, silencioso, a modo de advertencia. Dean se quedó quieto. Entonces Cas se llevó la muñeca a la boca, mordiendo la cinta para desengancharla, sin dejar en ningún momento de mirar a Dean a los ojos.Pudo observar como su boca se entreabría y su respiración se aceleraba.

Empezó a desenvolverse suavemente la mano, con una lentitud buscada, sintiendo al hombre que tenía entre sus piernas impacientarse. Dean lo miraba hipnotizado, rozándose contra él casi sin advertirlo, sujetándole fuertemente las nalgas

Cuando la mano quedó liberada, Cas pudo sentir a Dean conteniendo la respiración, así que se acercó a él y le besó lenta y profundamente en los labios. Volvió a retroceder, viendo como los labios del otro seguían buscándole, y abrió los ojos al no encontrarle.

El boxeador puso su muñeca en su boca, y Dean gruñó de satisfacción, mientras con los dientes desabrochaba el velcro, sin separar sus ojos de los suyos. Cas sintió la humedad de los labios en su muñeca, y esta vez fue él el que no pudo evitar buscar el contacto con Dean.

El pantalón de chándal no ocultaba su erección, y a la vez le permitía sentir la de su compañero bajo su cuerpo. Desenrolló la otra cinta, pero en vez de liberarse de ella, la sostuvo acariciando una idea que había surgido en su cabeza.

Besó a Dean intensamente, obligándole a apartar sus manos, juntándoselas sobre la cabeza, y atándolas con la cinta. El joven Winchester no pudo evitar un gemido sorprendido, y Cas aprovechó para deslizarse hacia atrás, sentándose casi sobre las rodillas de Dean. Apoyando las manos en sus caderas, y a unos centímetros de su cara, le preguntó.

-¿Te estoy convenciendo?

-¿De?- dijo Dean, a duras penas, ya que no le salía la voz.

-Del boxeo- contestó, besándole de nuevo sin esperar su contestación.

-Es mi nuevo deporte favorito- dijo entre besos.

-Bien.

Ante una nueva sorpresa del joven Winchester, Cas volvió a alejarse de él. Despasando la hebilla de su cinturón, y desabrochando el botón.

En un rápido movimiento, Cas se había deslizado hasta el suelo, y tiraba del pantalón.

Fue mordiendo, y acariciando con ambas manos, sus rodillas y muslos hasta llegar al elástico del calzoncillo. Momento en el que levantó la mirada y miró de nuevo a Dean. _Dios_ , era lo único que le venía a la cabeza. Casi inmediatamente cerró los ojos.

El placer que le provocaba ver al chico de ojos verdes mirándole fijamente, irradiando deseo, era demasiado intenso como para mirarlo durante demasiado tiempo. _Como un sol, o una estrella implosionando._ Aunque el estallido lo había sentido un poco más abajo del estómago.

Decidió centrarse en la erección de Dean, evitando mirar hacia arriba; porque esa mezcla de rubor, satisfacción, deseo, y sentimiento de poder sobre él, le hacía sentir como si fuese a inflamarse. _Combustión espontánea_ , pensó.

Se deshizo de los calzoncillos, y empezó a lamer los testículos de Dean. En el instante en el que su lengua entró en contacto con ellos, pudo oír como un gemido lastimero se escapaba de Dean, que seguía con las manos atadas, asiendo el respaldo del sofá.

Siguió recreándose en ellos. Cas no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, actuaba por instinto.

Cuando Dean empezó a levantar la cadera, lo tomó como una señal para seguir subiendo, y extendió los lengüetazos por el tronco de su polla. Una de sus manos se separó de la cadera desnuda, y empezó a acariciar la piel tersa cercana a su entrada. Dean vaciló un momento. Cas alzó la mirada, viendo como el chico de ojos verdes tragaba saliva y entrecerraba los ojos.

-Sigue- susurró, luego rogó- Sigue, por favor.

Lamió el glande, sin llegar a introducírselo en la boca, haciendo gemir a Dean. Luego, lo aprisionó entre sus labios, mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua.Su dedo índice acariciaba los pliegues de la entrada del rubio, que tenía los nudillos blancos de la presión que hacia al agarrase del sofá.

Introdujo poco a poco el dedo, mientras a su vez deslizaba sus labios hacia la base del miembro de Dean, llegando a la misma, y retirándose de nuevo hasta el glande. El mayor de los Winchester gemía su nombre. Cas sintió cómo alzaba la cadera, buscando su boca, buscando profundizar su erección en aquella húmeda caricia.

-Cas, fóllame- oyó gruñir a Dean.- Fóllame.

_No,_ pensó Cas. _No quería hacerlo. Hoy no. No después de haber peleado. No quería que la primera vez fuese así._

En vez de hacer caso a sus súplicas, Cas desplazó el dedo que tenía dentro del mecánico hasta dar con el punto que buscaba. Consiguiendo un grito ahogado.

-Cas, quiero que me folles- repitió.

El mencionado no pudo evitar un gemido ante esas palabras, pese a que no pensaba hacerlo. Trasmitiendo la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales a la erección de Dean, que sin poder contenerse, gimió de nuevo:

-Me voy a correr Cas.- provocando un nuevo gruñido en el moreno.

El movimiento errático de Dean se intensificó, y acompañándolo de un intenso jadeo. Oyó un profundo gemido y sintió el calor vertiéndose por su garganta.

Unas manos se enredaron en su pelo, y se separó del miembro de Dean con lentitud, lamiendo, avaricioso, la punta, al hacerlo.

Todavía entre sus rodillas, tomó entre sus manos las de Dean y deshizo aquel nudo, liberándole.

-¿Quieres follarme, Cas?- preguntó con la lujuria todavía inundando sus ojos.

El boxeador volvió a sentarse sobre su regazo, y sujetó la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos.

-No- dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué?- Dean preguntó, volviendo la tristeza a inundar su rostro.

-Dean… hoy no.

-Pero Cas…- suplicó.

-Dean- contestó más serio- No quiero que la primera vez que nos acostemos sea el día que discutimos. No quiero que sea un polvo de reconciliación. No quiero sentir que estás tratando de arreglar algo con eso. Quiero que sea… _especial._

Castiel ni siquiera dudó al decirlo. _Quiero que sea porque esté seguro. Quiero que **quiera de verdad.**_

El mayor de los Winchester relajó su rostro, convencido plenamente por la última palabra que había salido de su boca. Lo abrazó y reclamó su boca para sí, besándole con suavidad.

-Tienes razón- concedió.- Pero… ¿Puedo comerte la polla, Cas?

Eso hizo palpitar su erección, y sintió como Dean lo tumbaba en el sofá y se colocaba sobre él sin dejar de besarle.

_Estoy en el cielo,_ fue el último pensamiento cuerdo que tuvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis leer hasta que Jay se va.   
> Luego Cas y Dean tienen sexo oral, Dean quiere llegar a algo más; pero Cas se niega porque no quiere que su primera vez con Dean sea para tratar de arreglar una discusión. Quiere que esté realmente seguro de lo que está haciendo.
> 
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! ;)


	28. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy solo subo este capítulo, espero que os guste.
> 
> Gracias por vuestros kudos, visitas y comentarios, son lo que ayuda a seguir escribiendo pese a los contratiempos! :)  
> Este capítulo lo he escrito un poco insegura..., en fin, me ayudaría saber vuestra opinión.
> 
> En fin! Que los disfrutéis y gracias por pasaros.
> 
> *************************************
> 
> Actualizo Miércoles y Domingos (más o menos).  
> Si no tenéis cuenta, para las actualizaciones, aviso por:
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com

 

Dean estaba tumbado sobre el pecho desnudo de Cas. _Acabo de comerle la polla a un tío_ , pensó y no pudo evitar una risita de satisfacción.

 

-¿Hmmm?- sintió vibrar Dean más que oírlo.

-Nada, es solo… Esto es nuevo para mí- se sinceró.- Y me gusta.

-También para mí- contestó Cas ante su sorpresa.

 

El joven Winchester apoyó la barbilla en su pecho y le miró interrogante.

-Yo… Nunca. Quiero decir, yo… - Cas no encontraba las palabras- Siempre… polvos rápidos, ¿sabes?

Dean rió, y Cas se puso un poco rojo. _Es la primera vez que lo veo tan vulnerable,_ pensó. Y le gustó ese Cas.

 

La risa dejó una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Cas visiblemente azorado.

-Nada- contestó.- Solo es que… siempre pareces tan seguro de ti mismo. Y ahora…

-Mira quién fue a hablar- respondió con el rubor todavía en sus mejillas.

 

Dean se elevó hasta su boca y le besó.

 

-Pues para ser de “polvos rápidos” parece que estás bastante experimentado- dijo en tono juguetón.

 

Cas se aclaró la garganta y confesó en voz baja:

-Lo vi en una peli…

 

El mayor de los Winchester no pudo evitar un ataque de risa, y Cas, con cuidado se vengó tirándolo del sofá.

-Primero abusas de mí y ahora te ríes, ¿te parecerá bonito?- el chico moreno estaba colorado, pero aún así sonreía.

 

Dean tiró de él, haciéndole caer del sofá sobre él.

-Me parece muy bonito. Precioso, diría yo. Y lo de reírme también.- dijo mirándole a los ojos y arrancándole una risa a esos labios agrietados.

 

De pronto recordó por qué había ido hasta allí, y rodeó a Cas fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento- murmuró.

-Está todo bien.

-No, no lo está.- Dean se sentó contra el sofá, y su compañero le imitó.

 

 _Vale, ordénalo todo y discúlpate como es debido_ , se dijo.

 

-Lo siento, Cas. He sido un idiota todo este tiempo. Y tú has sido simplemente, perfecto- levantó la mano, evitando que el chico moreno le interrumpiese.- Lo has sido, y no solo conmigo, con toda la gente que conozco. Así que se acabó el hacer el idiota, espero que puedas perdonarme. A partir de ahora no quiero volver a hacerte daño. Nunca. Si puedes perdonarme, querría preguntar… Cas… ¿quieres ser mi novio? Como… ¿oficial?

 

Dean nunca le había pedido a nadie que fuese su novio o novia, ¿tal vez cuando tenía 12 años? Se sentía realmente estúpido, pero a la vez era algo que necesitaba hacer.

 

-Sí, claro, por supuesto. Sí a todo- añadió Cas y se abalanzó sobre él para besarle.

 

Tras eso ambos rieron un rato, sintiéndose ridículos. _Ridículos pero felices_ , pensó Dean.

 

-Cas, ehmm… Tengo que ir a ver a Sam.- dijo, y advirtió el velo de tristeza que súbitamente cubrió su rostro- Quieres… ¿Quieres venir a cenar?

 

*

 

Al final habían decidido que Cas se ducharía, e iría a casa de Dean. Así le daba tiempo para hablar con Sam antes. Le había explicado por encima su día. No había sido bueno. Se había basado en no dormir y esperar a que fuese una hora “normal” para ir a ver al boxeador, éste le había pedido disculpas una y mil veces. Se habían abrazado, besado y prometido que serían sinceros, que no más rabietas, ni enfados, ni discusiones.

Los dos se sentían tremendamente culpables. _Todo eso se acabó._

_No hace falta_ , le había dicho el chico moreno cuando le había expuesto que quería decirle a Sam lo que había entre ellos. _Sí, sí hace falta._ Y era verdad, al menos para el mayor de los Winchester. Su hermano era la piedra angular de su vida, y si algo importante pasaba en ella, quería que lo supiese. Y Cas era algo importante, eso se lo había dejado muy claro.

 

No es que estuviese cien por cien seguro. _De hecho, estoy acojonado_ , pensaba. Pero después de la noche anterior, Dean se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Cas era profundo, y no podía evitarlo. Cosa que también le asustaba. Pero, a su vez, le hacía sentir como nunca se había sentido. _Échale huevos, Winchester._

 

Por otro lado, Cas le había contado que llegó y les oyó a Benny y a él discutir. _No discutíamos_ , le había dicho Dean. Pero, desde fuera, quién sabe qué podía parecer. Habían bebido más de lo debido, sobre todo su amigo.

Cas se había disculpado una y mil veces,nuevamente, pero Dean entendía cómo podía haberse sentido. En ese mismo instante decidió borrar de su vocabulario las palabras “marica” y “maricón”. _Nunca más. Nunca._ Se sintió mal por todas y cada una de las veces que las había utilizado, creyendo que eran inocuas. _“No lo digo en plan hiriente”_ , ya, porque no te hiere _a ti._

 

Así que Cas se había ido a una rave con Derek, y allí se había encontrado a un chico. _Al que le estuve dando la tabarra toda la noche sobre ti_ , confesó. Parece ser que Cas tenía bastante respeto por aquellos “Vagabundos del Dharma”, y por lo que Dean entendió, o le pareció entender, el boxeador (retirado, según el mismo) creía que dar cobijo a los necesitados era un imperativo para él. _Quizás sea por su pasado_ , pensaba el mayor de los Winchester. _Suelo hacerlo_ , le había dicho Cas. Y a Dean le pareció bien, pero le pidió, _por favor,_ que controlase que no eran asesinos en serie o algo peor.

Eso le preocupaba realmente. Dean quería hacer ver al mundo que era un tío despreocupado, alegre, incluso un poco inconsciente; pero la verdad es que siempre calibraba los posibles peligros de todo lo que hacía. Era algo que había heredado de su padre; y muy a su pesar, cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de Sammy, entendió perfectamente por qué su padre era tan cabezota con el tema de la seguridad y los riesgos.

 

Dean Winchester suspiró. _Sammy._ Sabía que su hermano tenía un gran corazón, iba a quererle igual pasase lo que pasase. Pero no por ello estaba menos nervioso.

 

 

-Sam, ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó nada más entrar en casa.

 


	29. SAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy, de nuevo, solo un capítulo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por pasaros, por los kudos y los comentarios! Estoy empezando a atascarme un poco, y es lo que me hace no tirar la toalla. Pero no, seguiré, prometido. Pos los/las que me leéis y por mí. Puedo hacer esto.
> 
> Espero que os guste!
> 
> PD: Creo que voy a hacer cambios en la descripción, por si recibís alguna notificación de cambio o algo así.
> 
> *************************************
> 
> Actualizo Miércoles y Domingos (más o menos).  
> Si no tenéis cuenta, para las actualizaciones, aviso por:
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com

Sam se puso tenso. Era casi la hora de cenar, y Dean aparecía después de estar toda la tarde fuera de casa. Eso no era algo raro, pero el menor de los Winchester estaba preocupado por su hermano, había estado todo el día enfadado, irritable, y (aunque nunca lo reconocería) con los ojos un poco llorosos. _¿Qué puede haber pasado para que Dean esté así?_

 

-Claro, Dean, ¿qué pasa?- dijo tratando de mantener la calma, pero sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

 

-Tranquilo, no es nada malo… yo…

 

Su hermano parecía azorado, miraba al suelo, y no podía tener las manos quietas. _Está nervioso_ , se dijo Sam.

 

-Yo quería..

 

Sam esperaba en silencio. El sonrojo de su hermano le tranquilizó. _Está nervioso pero no es por algo grave._ El chico del pelo largo sabía que si fuese algo grave su hermano estaría enfadado, o triste, pero no… _¿Avergonzado?_

 

-Verás…- tosió.

 

El menor de los Winchester abrió los ojos, como indicándole “adelante”, pero su hermano tragaba saliva, se rascaba el cuello, se pasaba las manos por la nuca y los brazos, las metía en los bolsillos. 

_Click._ Algo conectó en su cabeza.

 

Su hermano había estado tan feliz las últimas semanas, incluso teniendo en cuenta que Bobby había estado en el hospital. Sam lo había visto sonreír al despertarse. Sonreír al teléfono. Lo había oído canturrear en la ducha y resoplar con una sonrisa mientras cocinaba. _Amor._

 

Esta mañana estaba enfadado, lloroso, borde, antipático, gritón. _Desamor._

 

_Dean está enamorado_ , de pronto vio con claridad. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Él era un chico listo, o al menos, “espabilado”, como le decía su padre. Se sintió un poco ofendido consigo mismo. Pero se disculpó, su hermano no le había dicho que hubiese conocido a ninguna chica, así que, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

A parte de Cas y del infarto de Bobby, ¿qué había cambiado desde hace unas semanas para que…? _Oh._

Ató cabos. _Oh._

 

-Cas- cortó los balbuceos de su hermano.

 

Dean puso cara de sorpresa absoluta. _Todavía lo tienes, Sam (fucking) Winchester,_ se dijo, _sí que eres “espabilao”, sí._ Y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su cara, en parte, por su pequeño triunfo; y en parte, porque ahora ya sabía quién hacía tan feliz a su hermano.

 

-¿Cómo…?- tartamudeó Dean- ¿Cómo los has sabido?

-Lo que no sé es cómo no me he dado cuenta antes- dijo Sam acercándose a él.

-Ya… pero…

-Eres mi hermano, y te quiero.- Dijo dándole un abrazo, y rodeándole con sus brazos añadió- Y te conozco.

 

Por toda respuesta, Dean suspiró. Parecía aliviado, y se relajó entre los brazos de su hermano; tras lo que abrazó fuertemente a Sam.

 

Se separaron en silencio. El mayor de los Winchester nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, y eso Sam lo sabía. Parecía querer decir algo, pero probablemente no supiese cómo. A pesar de que el chico del pelo largo habitualmente disfrutaba haciendo sufrir un poco a su hermano, aquella vez no iba a hacerlo.

 

-Bueno, Dean, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Pero de pronto se ensombreció. _Está mañana…_ \- ¿Y qué pasó ayer? Me cae bien Cas, pero no voy a permitir que…

-Sam, fue mi culpa- cortó Dean.

-Eso no me sorprende- contestó Sam con una carcajada, y aligerando el ambiente.- Bueno, tú eres mi hermano y a ti no te voy a amenazar, _por ahora._

 

Rieron ambos, y Sam sintió que un peso le abandonaba el pecho cuando al fin sintió a su hermano relajado.

 

-Venga, cuéntame, ¿quién ha enamorado a Dean Winchester?- preguntó con malicia

-¿Enamorado? Yo no…- dijo el mayor de los Winchester poniéndose color escarlata. _Cómo voy a disfrutar esto_ , pensó Sam.

-A Dean le gusta Cas, Dean quiere a Caaaas- canturreó- Dean y Cas hacen manitas como dos enamoraaados.

-Sam, te vas a ganar una colleja- amenazó, pero la sonrisa de su cara apuntaba todo lo contrario.

-Va, en serio, cuéntamelo- Sam estaba sorprendido, gratamente, sí; pero sorprendido al fin y al cabo. Y quería saber.

-No hay mucho que decir. Me gusta.- contestó su hermano.

 

Sam luchaba por no decir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero era un elefante dentro de la habitación que ambos trataban de evitar. _Sam, es tu hermano, nada de corrección y maneras,_ se recordó.

 

-Ehhhmmm, siento destacar lo obvio, pero… es un chico.- dijo poniéndose serio, pero no mucho.

-Lo sé… eso…- su hermano volvía a estar nervioso- ¿Eso es un problema?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Dean!- contestó ofendido- ¡Claro que no! ¡NO!

 

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

-No… simplemente es que, aunque te suene raro, y aunque no tienes por qué contármelo, o explicármelo… ¿siempre te han gustado los chicos?

-Sam, no… las chicas también, yo…- _la estoy cagando_ , _no me está entendiendo_ se dijo el menor de los Winchester, alterándose por la idea de hacer sufrir a su hermano.

-No, no, Dean, me refiero a que… Si te han gustado, ¿sabes que podrías habérmelo dicho? Quiero decir, que… - _no sé muy bien lo que quiero decir_ , se reconoció. Y finalmente dijo- Quiero decir que siento si alguna vez te he hecho sentir mal con algún comentario, o si de algún modo, no sé…

 

-Sam, vale, tranquilo.- cortó su hermano, que se pasó una mano por la cara- Estoy harto de disculpas y de malos entendidos hoy.

 

Dean parecía cansado. Sam sabía que no había dormido mucho, y que había tenido un día malo (al menos aquella mañana).

 

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó de manera sencilla, sentándose y dejando que su hermano se tomase el tiempo que necesitase para contestar.

-Pues…- se sentó su hermano también.- Esto no es fácil, ¿sabes? Sé que Cas _es un chico._ Y yo… eres el primero al que se lo digo.

 

Sam sintió una punzada de alegría. _Confía en mí el primero_ , eso le hizo sentir importante y decidió (nuevamente, porque hace mucho tiempo que lo pensaba) darle todo el apoyo que necesitara.

 

-Pero me gusta- continuó- Me gusta mucho. Enamorado es una palabra que has dicho tú no yo- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, y tratando de relajar el ambiente.- Me está costando, ya sabes, todo. Y ayer, bueno, hice el capullo. Y la jodí.

 

Sam asintió, que su hermano la jodiese en una relación romántica no era una novedad. Sí lo era que le importase _tanto._ Así que preguntó:

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora bien, creo. Quiero hacerlo bien, por una vez.

 

El menor de los Winchester notó algo distinto en la mirada de su hermano. Una seriedad que había visto alguna vez en sus ojos, como cuando les dijeron que su padre había muerto. Sintió como el estómago se le encogía. Pero no, aquella seriedad era distinta, porque había esperanza en ella. _Determinación_ , eso era, Sam veía determinación en los ojos de su hermano.

 

Puso una mano en su hombro, y le dijo:

-Pues hazlo bien- y sonriendo añadió- A mí también me gusta, por cierto. No como a ti, supongo… Pero, me cae bien.

 

Dean sonrió, _parece cansado pero feliz_ , se dijo Sam. Y aunque no sabía bien qué había pasado, ni quería preguntar más allá, entendía que no había sido bueno. Además, los nervios sufridos por contarle aquello… Sam pensaba que era una tontería, pero en el fondo entendía que no lo era, _al menos no para Dean._

 

-Gracias Sammmy- le dijo, y el menor de los Winchester ni siquiera se quejó porque utilizase el odiado diminutivo. Continuó- Una cosa más, ¿te importa que venga Cas a cenar?

 

-¡Uoooh! ¡Dean Winchester formal, invitando a cenar para conocer a la familia!- exclamó mientras se le iluminaba la cara.

 

Sam siguió haciendo bromas, y Dean fingió mal humor; pero ambos reían. Su función como hermano pequeño era hacerle la puñeta, pensaba Sam. _Y quererlo._

Y así lo hizo.Cuando llegó Cas, redobló sus esfuerzos, _para que se sienta como en casa._

Sam se sintió como aquella mañana que fueron de pesca, pero mejor. Cas era muy agradable; _pero sobre todo_ , penso, _hace feliz a Dean_.

 

Vio la sonrisa bobalicona de su hermano. _Sí, esto me gusta._


	30. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, de nuevo hoy un solo capítulo (porque me estoy ordenando las ideas y no quiero dejar de actualizar ningún día). 
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias a quien lee, da kudos y comenta, y a quien se ha suscrito. (¡Hola, nuevos suscriptores!)  
> Me interesa saber vuestra opinión, de cualquier modo que sea. 
> 
> Bueno, y ya... solo espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.   
> Advertencia a quien padezca de diabetes...   
> ¡Yo estuve sonriendo mientras lo escribía!
> 
>  
> 
> *************************************
> 
> Actualizo Miércoles y Domingos (más o menos).  
> Si no tenéis cuenta, para las actualizaciones, aviso por:
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com

 

_“I walked the avenue 'till my legs felt like stone_  
I heard the voices of friends vanished and gone   
Ain't no angel gonna greet me   
It's just you and I my friend   
My clothes don't fit me no more   
I walked a thousand miles   
Just to slip this skin”

_Dean oía la voz de “The Boss” de fondo, sonaba “Streets Of Philadelphia”. Era una canción suave y adecuada para estar perdido en los ojos de Cas. Esos esquivos ojos azules y gaseosos que lo tenían hipnotizado. No estaba preocupado de no mirar la carretera, en su sueño nunca había nadie más, ni nada más. Solo Cas y él._

_Cas no fumaba, aunque la ventanilla seguía abierta, y el aire le revolvía el pelo. Él lo apartaba, riendo. No oía la risa, solo la canción, pero Dean sabía que reía. Y  no podía evitar admirar su sonrisa, y las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos; que brillaban aunque no lo mirasen. Emanaban luz. Y Esos dedos largos y pálidos, escondiéndose entre las hebras de pelo negro._

_Dean se sorprendió viéndose reír también. Cas le miraba de reojo, y él reía. Se sentía tan feliz. No sabía qué les parecía tan divertido. El chico de los ojos azules brillantes parecía vergonzoso, no quería mirarlo directamente. Le lanzaba miradas apresuradas._

_Entonces le miró. Fijamente. Se sintió arder. Fuego azul._

Despertó.

 

Dean se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios y calor en el pecho, un tanto desorientado. Recordó haber soñado con el Impala, y que estaba Cas… _Al menos esta vez estaba,_ pensó, ya que la noche anterior Dean había tenido una pesadilla.

Bueno, no fue una pesadilla. Fue su sueño recurrente, pero sin Cas.

_Como siempre había sido antes de conocerle_ , se dijo Dean. _Pues eso, una **pesadilla.**_

Se sonrió, _Winchester estás absolutamente perdido._

 

Cuando estaba tratando de identificar el motivo de sus dulces sueños, se sintió encajonado. _¿Pero qué…?_

 

Dean resopló, en un intento de ahogar una carcajada de felicidad. Allí estaba Cas, a su lado, dormido. Definitivamente una cama como la suya no estaba hecha a la medida de dos hombres adultos. Aún así había dormido como un bebé.

 

_Quizás la próxima vez podríamos dormir en la de matrimonio…_ Pensó mientras se situaba de lado, lentamente, para no despertar al chico moreno, _y poder observarlo mientras duerme. Oh, genial, eso no suena nada pervertido Dean Winchester._ Le dio igual, quería observarlo.

_¿¡EH!?¿Había pensado eso? ¿La cama de matrimonio?_ Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para calmarse.

 

La cama de matrimonio había estado siempre de muestra en su casa. Su padre compró la cama tras la muerte de su madre porque era lo que un hombre adulto se suponía que tenía que hacer. Pero John Winchester evitaba usarla, o al menos, eso había intuido su hijo. Las pocas veces que estaba en casa, y no destinado en algún rincón remoto del mundo, acostumbraba a dormir en el sofá. O en cualquier sitio. Pero no en _su_ cama.

 

El cuarto de su padre permanecía intacto. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que había entrado desde que su padre murió. Puerta cerrada.

Sabía que antes o después tendría que enfrentarse a ello. Pero lo había dejado pasar, y al final, se había convertido en una costumbre obviar la existencia de esa habitación.

¿Por qué pensaba ahora en eso? Definitivamente no quería pensar en eso ahora. No quería pensar en lo que le hubiese dicho su padre si le hubiese planteado que se quedase un amigo a dormir en su cama. Si le hubiese pedido _permiso_ para ocupar la cama de matrimonio. Si… Daba igual.

 

Miró a Cas, que dormía acurrucado a su lado. Yacía con las manos pegadas a la cara. Dean no pudo evitar una mueca al pensar que “ _hasta dormido está en posición defensiva, con los puños arriba”._

 

La luz entraba por la ventana que había olvidado cerrar la noche anterior, iluminando parte de aquel rostro en calma. El pelo de la cresta caía hacia un lado. Le había crecido desde que lo vio por primera vez. Dean sintió la necesidad de sentirlo entre los dedos. Moviéndolos con lentitud, tratando de no despertarlo, apartó el mechón de su cara, echándolo sobre la almohada y aprovechando para enredarlo entre sus dedos.

 

El rostro de Cas parecía extremadamente tranquilo sin aquellos ojos azules nerviosos que parecían tratar de mirarlo todo, todo el rato. Dean se fijó en una cicatriz que se escondía tras el vello de la ceja. Sería antigua. Identificó otra en el pómulo, otra en la frente. Todas ellas pequeñas, pero allí estaban. Por lo demás su piel parecía tan suave. Salvo en los labios. Esos labios enormes y secos, ligeramente entreabiertos por los que respiraba.

El mayor de los Winchester advirtió que su mano se había levantado inconscientemente, atraída por ellos, y por la calidez marmórea de la piel desnuda que se mostraba ampliamente a su lado.

Con esfuerzo, volvió a apoyar la mano contra su propio cuerpo. No quería despertarlo.

 

Acarició, pues, con los ojos los músculos del brazo izquierdo de Cas. Aún en reposo, podía identificar perfectamente el tríceps y el deltoide. Su mirada se dirigió al hueco de la clavícula. De ahí al costado, en el que se adivinaban las costillas. Erráticamente volvía a sus manos.

Y así podría haber seguido todo el día, hipnotizado con ese cuerpo pálido, pero que sabía lleno de vida por el calor que desprendía y los movimientos involuntarios que hacía al respirar; pero estos cambiaron, y Dean supo que Cas estaba despierto.

 

-Buenos días- susurró, y agradeció la sábana que los cubría hasta la cintura, ya que le había prometido a Sam que _nada de nada_ _de hacer ruido si Cas se quedaba a dormir._ Sonrió pensando: _“¡Es como oír a mi padre!”_

-Hmmmmggg- contestó el chico moreno hundiendo su cara en la almohada, y escapando de la mano de Dean que seguía en su pelo.

 

El mayor de los Winchester dejó escapar una risita. _Es adorable_ , pensó sonrojándose.

_¡Ya está despierto!_ , se recordó, y, _¡por fin!,_ acarició su espalda mientras lo atraía hacía sí.

 

El dormilón dejó de restregar su cara en la almohada para hacerlo en el pecho del rubio, con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

-Hmmmmggg- gruñó, en lo que Dean considero, que era una tono más festivo.

 

Cas siguió dormitando, o al menos tenía los ojos cerrados, sobre el brazo de Dean; quien, con su mano libre trazaba círculos sobre su mandíbula, y surcaba su espalda. Hasta que la blancura de aquella piel se le hizo irresistible, y le besó la nariz, las mejillas, los hombros.

 

-Hmmmmggg- y aquella vez fue un gruñido confundido con una risa.

 

Dean le mordió el hombro, con suavidad.

 

-Ay- se quejó Cas en un susurro.

 

Así que el mayor de los Winchester lo repitió, al ver que obtenía resultados.

 

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí- contestó con los labios pegados a su hombro.

-Pues vete a desayunar y déjame dormir- rió, y Dean le mordió más fuerte.

-¿Me echas de mi propia cama?- inquirió, colocando su frente contra la del chico moreno.

 

Cas, por toda respuesta, frotó su nariz contra la suya y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Estuvieron varios minutos compartiendo besos de esquimal, risas que eran bufidos entrecortados, besos suaves, y caricias por todo el rostro.

Cas descubrió que si aleteaba las pestañas cerca de la nariz de Dean, éste tenía que rascársela. Y lo convirtió en su nuevo pasatiempo. Ahora gruñía el mayor de los Winchester, y cuando decidió que el moreno había tenido diversión suficiente, lo apresó en un beso.

 

-Vamos a bajar- dijo Dean separándose.- Le prometí a Sam que no íbamos a hacer ruido, y estoy a punto de no cumplirlo.

-Hmmmm nooo- se quejó Cas, escondiéndose entre los brazos del rubio.

 

El mayor de los Winchester estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no librarse de la única prenda de ropa que le separaba del cuerpo suave _y musculoso_ que tenía a su lado. Y no solo por lo obvio, sino porque no quería perder ni un segundo de contacto con él. Cada momento, le parecía descubrir algo más de él, que hacía que ese sentimiento que se había enclavado entre su pecho y su estómago, creciese.

Se sorprendió sonriendo, nuevamente, ante la reacción de Cas. Parecía un niño que no quería ir al colegio.

_Si no quiere que nos movamos, no lo haremos nunca_ , se reconoció. No podía negarle nada en ese instante.

 

Cas desenterró la cabeza y abrió un ojo. Dean vio la curva de una sonrisa.

-Vaaaaaaale- concedió el moreno.

-Te haré el desayuno.- prometió el mayor de los Winchester.

 

Salir de la cama fue un proceso costoso, aunque ninguno de los dos fue consciente del tiempo que había pasado.

 

Dean se sentía flotar, es un tópico que no había comprendido hasta ese momento. Además estaba extasiado con cualquier movimiento de Cas. Se dejaba arrastrar nuevamente a la cama, dejaba a Cas enterrar su nariz en su ombligo, y que le besase detrás de las orejas.

Aquel chico moreno alternaba miradas serias, con sonrisas infinitas al hacerlo. Parecía concentrado en explorarlo, realmente interesado. Le estaba estudiando.

 

Al final consiguieron vestirse, y ambos fueron conscientes de la erección que iban a tener que ocultar _si no hacían algo al respecto_ , pensó Dean.

 

-¡DESAYUNO, TORTOLITOS!- gritó Sam desde abajo.

 

Compartieron un último beso y bajaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es, "Streets Of Philadelphia" de Bruce Springsteen.


	31. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy solo un capítulo, me disculpo por adelantado si se retrasan futuras actualizaciones.
> 
> Muchas gracias por vuestras visitas, kudos y comentarios.   
> Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> ********************************************************
> 
> Actualizo Miércoles y Domingos (más o menos).
> 
> Si no tenéis cuenta, para las actualizaciones, aviso por:
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com

 

 

Dean no se hubiese separado de Cas en todo el día, pero Benny había llamado. No había dado señales de vida en todo el sábado y estaba preocupado, era normal. Todo había sido un tanto confuso desde el viernes por la noche.

El mayor de los Winchester se sentía culpable por haberse olvidado del mundo, pero no podía evitarlo.

 _“¿Comemos?”_ le había preguntado el grandullón. Y parecía preocupado. _Además es una buena ocasión para…_

 

Habían quedado en el _Dinner_ de la carretera al que solían ir para hablar tranquilos. Las hamburguesas no eran tan buenas como las de Ellen, pero sabían que allí nadie tendría _la oreja puesta._

Benny ya estaba esperando cuando llegó.

 

-He pedido para llevar, ¿te parece bien?- preguntó levantando una bolsa marrón.

-Claro, tío, ¿dónde?

-Sígueme- dijo dirigiéndose al coche.

 

*

 

Le llevó a un mirador en el que no había nadie.

-Bonito, ¿eh?- afirmó Benny saliendo del coche.

-Sí- la verdad es que lo era- ¿Me has traído aquí para ligar conmigo?

 

Su amigo se puso rojo, y Dean empezó a preocuparse. _¿Qué coño?_

Se sentaron en un banco, de manera que no se veían las caras.

-Dean… yo quería hablar contigo…- empezó su amigo.

 _Vaya, directo_ , pensó el rubio. Nada de chistes ni bromas, esto era serio. Permaneció en silencio, porque no sabía qué decir.

Benny carraspeó y continuó:

-Yo… siento lo del otro día, fui un idiota, y no sé qué pasó, pero… lo siento. Te fuiste y…

 

_Oh no, Benny también con perdones no merecidos, no._

 

Dean miró a su amigo, tenía cara de angustiado, y le daba vueltas a su hamburguesa sin abrirla, lo que era una señal inequívoca de culpabilidad.

 

-Benny, tío, no… no fue por ti- _allá vamos,_ se dijo, _ni lo pienses._ \- Fue por Cas.

 

El grandullón le miró confundido.

 

-¿Cas? ¿Qué hizo? Si ni siquiera estaba.

-Por eso- contestó Dean, conteniendo la respiración.

 

Acentuó su mirada de confusión y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero cambió de idea, abrió la hamburguesa y le dio un bocado. Comieron en silencio.

 

-Pfff- resopló un rato después, y con una risa añadió- Pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo, y no te culpo, ¿eh? Me pasé un poco…

-No- dijo Dean tragando saliva.

-Pero, hmmmmm, Cas, ¿eh? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Quieres que le pegue?- preguntó en tono jocoso, volviéndose hacia él.

 

 _No, no lo ha pillado_. Benny no era Sam. Esto no iba a ser tan fácil. _Ufff…_

-Ehhmmm, no…

 

Dean se pasó las manos con la cara, dejó la comida a un lado, y miró de frente a su amigo. _Puedes hacerlo._

 

-Benny…- cogió aire.- _EstoysaliendoconCas._

 

Silencio. Sorpresa. Ojos abiertos. Boca abierta.

 

 

                                                   

 

-Ahhm- dijo Benny, carraspeó, se rascó la cabeza. Y repitió- Ahhmm

 

Dean se sintió aliviado, ya no tan nervioso. _Tenía que soltarlo._ Ahora que lo había dicho, ya no había culpa. Solo silencio. Las consecuencias ya no eran cosa suya, él había cumplido su parte.

 

-Tío, yo no… el otro día, yo no…- tartamudeó Benny, apresurado y con cara angustiada.

-Ya- se limitó a responder Dean.

 

El mayor de los Winchester sintió tristeza, considerando la reacción de su amigo como un rechazo. Sabía que podía ocurrir, pero no por ello dolía menos.

 

-Y-y-yo, yo..- Benny decía sin mirarle- Lo siento.

-¿Lo siento?- se extrañó el rubio.

-No debería haberte abrazado- sentenció.

-¿¡Qué!?- se sorprendió Dean.

-Se puso celoso Cas, ¿no? Lo siento, tío, yo no pensé que…

-¡¿Qué!?¡No!- cortó Dean.

 

Se miraron por fin y estallaron en carcajadas. Fueron carcajadas nerviosas y violentas.

 

-No, no fue por ti, Benny- acertó a decir Dean.

-No le culpo, con este cuerpo del deseo que tengo- dijo Benny, y al segundo se sonrojó.

-Ya…- dijo el Winchester, moviendo la mano como alejando una mosca, o un pensamiento.- La verdad es que… fue culpa mía, nos oyó lo de “maricas” y eso…

 

Volvían a estar serios y rígidos.

-Ya, eso…- dijo Benny.

-Sí, ahora ya no… eso.

-Hmmm

-Ya.

 

Estuvieron un rato mirando al frente. Quizás si hubiesen sido gente de más palabras.

 

-Es Jo.- dijo simplemente Benny.

-¿Hmmm?

-Que es por Jo, me gusta Jo.- Enrojeció violentamente el grandullón.

-¿¡Qué!?- se sorprendió Dean. _Obviamente, ¿cómo has estado tan ciego, Winchester?_

 

El rubio compuso una media sonrisa, viendo a su amigo rojo como un tomate. _Supongo que da igual que sea un chico o una chica, siempre da un poco de vergüenza reconocerse enamorado._

_Espera, ¿has dicho enamorado? ¡Para ya!_

-Me abraza en la moto y… ejem, yo el otro día, quería ver si…

-¿Si ese cuerpo del deseo era abrazable?- rió Dean.

-Sí, podría decirse- contestó Benny, un poco menos sonrojado.

 

Volvieron a callar y a mirar al frente.

 

-¿Estamos jodidos?- preguntó Dean.

-Completamente.- se giró Benny sonriendo.

-Ya.

-Ya- contestó.- Aunque yo menos, porque al menos ahora sé que no te gusta Jo.

-Nunca me ha gustado Jo, es como mi hermana, qué asco. Eres un pervertido, Laffite.

-¡Eh! Pensaba que ahora tendrías más _sensibilidad._

-Capullo.

-Imbécil.

 

-¿Y qué le vas a decir?- preguntó Dean.

-No sé, nada, supongo.

-¡Tío!- se ofendió el rubio.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo no …No soy tú. Se me dan mal las mujeres.

-¡Bah! Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- le dijo Dean.

-No sé si últimamente me estoy volviendo loco o qué… pero creo que… no sé, que puede que… bah, déjalo, es una tontería- se arrepintió el barbudo.

-¡Espera! ¡Por eso bebes coca-cola!- dijo el mayor de los Winchester, provocando nuevas risas.

-Sí- reconoció Benny- Así la llevo a casa.

-Tíííío, estááás acabadísimo.- se emocionó Dean.

-Sí- reconoció.- Y tú también, así que no te metas.

-¿Hacemos un plan de ataque?- preguntó el Winchester- Pero con amor, ¿eh? Que es Jo. Prométeme que vas a… no sé, ¿tratarla como una princesa?

-Claro, coño, ¿qué te piensas?- se ofendió Benny, y añadió- La quiero.

 

Dean se asombró de la facilidad de su amigo para reconocerlo. Todo lo duro que lo creía todo el mundo, llevaba el corazón en la mano. _Y parece que ya lo había regalado._

 

-Pues vamos a ello- sentenció Dean- Primer punto: que Ellen no te mate.


	32. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el retraso de ayer, y si hay cualquier fallo hoy (semana complicada)  
> ¡Disfrutad!, que es de los últimos capítulos de calma antes del angst.
> 
> Gracias por leer, dar kudos y comentar.  
> Escrito sin revisar nada, así que, de nuevo, siento cualquier fallo.
> 
>  
> 
> ********************************************************
> 
> Actualizo Miércoles y Domingos (más o menos).
> 
> Si no tenéis cuenta, para las actualizaciones, aviso por:
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com

 

Cas estaba en casa, tirado en el sofá. Se sonreía sin poder evitarlo, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días. En ese mismo sofá había estado con Dean, había dormido con él, había desayunado con él. Sam le había puesto mini nubes en el café. Él nunca había tomado mini nubes. Nunca había tenido tiempo, dinero, ganas, de ese tipo de cosas.

Estaba descubriendo una nueva parte de sí mismo. Una faceta desconocida, en la que no estaba siempre a la defensiva, en la que podía disfrutar, en la que no tenía miedo.

_Mini nubes_ , pensaba _, de color blanco y de color rosa. ¡Qué tontería!_ Pero era algo que le había hecho increíblemente feliz.

También que Sam le hubiese preparado el desayuno, que fuese risueño, amable y tan atento con él.

Y si pensaba en Dean le daba vértigo. _Nunca había querido a alguien,_ se reconoció. Bueno, quizás a su abuela sí; pero eso era otra cosa.

Tampoco se había sentido querido _de verdad._

Quería relajarse, estar tranquilo y disfrutar del momento. Pero esa pequeña voz en su cabeza, que no podía acallar, seguía torturándole. Bajito, sí; aún así, ahí seguía.

 

Afortunadamente, sonó el teléfono.

Era Dean, quería hablar con él. _Esta es_ , pensó. _Ya está, se acabó. Se ha alejado de mi área de influencia y se ha acabado._

 

Estuvo sentado muy rígido hasta que oyó el rugido del Impala. _¿Cómo había aprendido tan pronto a reconocerlo?_ Tragó saliva, _esto iba a doler mucho._

No tenía fuerzas para ponerse desafiante, así que se limitó a abrir la puerta un tanto derrotado.

 

\- Hola- susurró Dean, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

 

Tenía una sonrisa en la cara, y eso descolocó al moreno. Cerró la puerta tras él, y sonrió de manera más pronunciada.

 

-Quería decirte una cosa- empezó. Cas cerró los ojos, _no quiero oírlo._ \- Benny lo sabe. Y luego he ido a hablar con Jo, y con Charlie.

 

El punkie abrió los ojos y se quedó mudo. _¿Qué?_

 

-Bueno, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Dean preocupado. Se dio cuenta de que había estado demasiado tiempo callado.

-Sí, sí, claro, yo…- rompió a reír. _¿De verdad todo estaba yendo bien?_ \- Claro, si a ti te parece bien, a mí también.

-No sé, a lo mejor te preocupaba dejar de ser el dependiente más cotizado de todo Lawrence- bromeó Dean.

-No me preocupa, estoy con el mecánico más deseado de todo Lawrence- contestó.

 

Se besaron. Con ese beso, sintió todas sus preocupaciones desaparecer. _Estás loco, eres un paranoico, ¿crees que esto puede no ser verdad?_ Mientras estaba con Dean no había problema, pero cuando se alejaba todas las dudas volvían a invadirlo. _Tienes que tener fe_ , se dijo. _Fe_.

 

-Tengo que decirte algo más- dijo el mayor de los Winchester- Esto de decírselo uno a uno a todos mis amigos… es un coñazo. Así que… ¿quieres ser mi pareja en el cumpleaños de Charlie la semana que viene?

-Por supuesto, ¿me pongo traje?- respondió con humor.

-Me gustaría… pero no creo que haga falta. Pero si te hace ilusión…

-Ni siquiera tengo uno.

 

*

 

La semana había pasado en un suspiro y ya era viernes. Cas se estaba arreglando para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Charlie. Se había repasado “la cresta”. Ahora tenía el pelo más largo y el llevarlo rapado por los lados radicalizaba el peinado.

Estaba nervioso, porque sabía que Dean y él iban a acudir como pareja, quería dar buena impresión.

Había optado por una camiseta negra, de las más nuevas que tenía, de _Misfits_. Y los pantalones negros con los rotos en la rodilla y en el bolsillo. No sabía decir por qué, pero eran sus favoritos. Pensaba que le favorecían.

Se admiró en el espejo del cuarto de baño, ya que no tenía otro. Tenía que reconocer que sus ojos azules destacaban sobre su piel blanca. Sus brazos pálidos, después de una sesión de boxeo, resaltaban sobre su vestimenta negra.

Sonaba _Bruno Mars, “I ain’t gonna comb my hair...”,_ cantaba por el estéreo. No era muy _punkie_ , pero le tranquilizaba. Y él sí se peinaba.

Otra de las cosas que había descubierto era a hacer caras al espejo. Como llevaba el pelo largo, levantaba el flequillo mientras sacaba la lengua, pensando en sí mismo como en un cantante famoso. Nunca lo sería, pero lo parecía. _A Dean le gustaría verlo_.

Últimamente pensaba en cada tontería que hacía, y pensaba en compartirla con él. Incluso le había mandado un par de _selfies._ Se aburría mucho en la tienda, se justificaba. Pero lo cierto es que sentía la necesidad de compartir con él cada resquicio de su vida.

 

También había hecho una nueva amiga: Meg, Meg Masters. Le sonaba del _Hell’s Tavern._ Era enfermera en el hospital de Lawrence en el que Cas donaba sangre. Le había regalado unas entradas de cine. Pero no las quería, ahora no necesitaba nada. Así que le había dicho que las regalase. Meg, sorprendida en un primer momento, asintió.

Acabó regalándolas a los niños de la _quimio_ , no hacía falta que se lo hubiese dicho, pero se lo dijo Cas a la siguiente visita. Se hicieron amigos, le confesó que aquella vez no iba a donar sangre (el máximo era una vez al mes).

 

Le había dicho a Dean que deberían hacerse análisis. Él estaba seguro de estar sano, porque se hacía pruebas periódicas por su condición de donante. Y, aunque sabía que era irresponsable por su parte, le daba igual _qué pudiese tener_ su novio. No era por eso, quería retrasar el momento. Él estaba seguro, pero, ¿y Dean?

 

Sonó el timbre y bajó.

 

Dean estaba al volante del Impala, moreno y sonriente. Era un anuncio de los años ’50. El pelo corto, echado hacia atrás, con una mano en el volante y otra sobre el respaldo de su asiento, recibiéndole antes de que se hubiese sentado. Y esa sonrisa que amenazaba con provocar la inundación mundial por el deshielo de los glaciares. Todo coronado por la luz verde que sus ojos emanaban.

Al joven _ex_ boxeador le daba igual ser ridículo, se sentía en un cuento de princesas. Nunca se había identificado con una, pero claramente lo que tenía delante tenía que ser un príncipe. No azul, pero un príncipe.

 

-¿Subes?- le preguntó Dean.

Cas se abstuvo de contestar, se limitó a abrir la puerta y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa. Condujeron hasta casa de Charlie, cogidos de la mano cuando el conductor no tenía que cambiar de marcha. Hablaron de nada y se besaron en cada parada.

 

En la puerta Dean estaba nervioso.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Cas.- Si no quieres…

-No es eso, es que…- se paró a pensar el joven Winchester.- Es que no quiero hacer de esto un gran drama.

-Pues no lo hagas- respondió sonriendo.

 

Charlie abrió la puerta.

 

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Felicidades!- saludaron los dos al unísono.

-Ya están todos, pasad- se hizo a un lado la anfitriona.

 

Cas sintió cómo la mano de Dean apretaba fuertemente la suya, y sin soltarla se dirigieron al salón. Allí estaban Benny, Jo, Pamela, Sam, Garth, Ash, y más gente que no conocía.

Al verlos cogidos de la mano, se hizo un silencio momentáneo.

-¡Tardones!- espetó Benny, bromeando.

Pero eso no rebajaba las caras de sorpresa que exhibía la mayoría de los presentes.

 

El chico moreno sintió un tirón y al instante siguiente tenía la lengua de Dean inspeccionando su cavidad bucal. No fue el mejor beso que le habían dado, pero sí fue una declaración de intenciones.

Se separaron de la misma manera brusca que sus bocas se habían unido.

-Mi novio, Cas, ya lo conocéis- dijo Dean, con voz grave.

 

Después de la breve confusión, todos saludaron. Y el chico moreno hizo suya una cerveza, acercándose a hablar con Sam, dejando que el mayor de los Winchester saludase a viejos conocidos.

 

Cuando quiso otra bebida se dirigió a la cocina, en la que encontró a Jo ante la nevera.

 

-¿Algo interesante?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! No…- río – Sólo… indecisión.

-¿Y eso?

-No sé si beber otra cerveza para encontrar valor, o si…- calló la rubia.

-Nunca busques fuerza en la bebida, consejo de sabio- dijo alzando su copa.

 

Quedaron ambos en silencio y Cas abrió otra cerveza.

 

-Deberías aplicarte tu propio consejo- inquirió Jo, guerrera.

-Yo no busco que el alcohol me de fuerzas. – dijo mirándole a los ojos- Me apetece una cerveza.

 

La joven se mordió el labio. Cas sabía que no era porque estuviese saliendo con Dean, ya que la había visto durante toda la semana y le había felicitado. Así que tenía que ser otra cosa. No parecía muy dispuesta a hablar, por lo que el moreno continuó:

-Sea lo que sea, si te importa – le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva- y veo que te importa. Decídelo sobria y dilo sobria, para que no haya confusiones.

 

Por toda respuesta, Jo cerró la nevera y se acercó a él.

 

-¿Quieres salir a fumar?- le preguntó.

-¿Yo? Sí, ¿pero tú?- contestó alarmado

-Yo sólo quiero ver las estrellas.

 

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en las escaleritas que daban al jardín.

 

-Cuéntame algo- le dijo la rubia y añadió- No quiero pensar.

 

Cas se encendió un cigarro y apoyó los codos en as rodillas. Entendía que en ese momento Jo no quería pensar, tampoco quería estar sola.

-¿Te he contado la historia de cuando dormí en un ático de Brooklyn bajo las estrellas?

-No.

-Todo empezó en Williamnsburg en casa de unos amigos…


	33. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el parón, pero ya está el fic de vuelta.   
> Subo dos capítulos hoy, espero que los disfrutéis.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, por los kudos, suscripciones y comentarios!
> 
>  
> 
> ********************************************************
> 
> Actualizo Miércoles y Domingos (más o menos).
> 
> Si no tenéis cuenta, para las actualizaciones, aviso por:
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com

 

Dean se había despertado sin resaca y conducía hacia el centro comercial con Cas. _Vaya asco doy_ , pensó divertido, _soy el típico y formal white american._

 _El típico americano que tiene un novio punkie_ , añadió para sí mismo, _no tan típico._ Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Cas.

-Nada…- dijo levantando una mano del volante- Estaba pensando… que somos “los típicos que van a un centro comercial en sábado”

-Sí… ¡quién me ha visto y quién me ve!- rió el chico moreno.

-¿Te estoy pervirtiendo?-preguntó Dean

-Sí, definitivamente- respondió Cas con una sonrisa tranquila- Y me encanta.

 

Dean sintió de nuevo ese calor entre el pecho y el estómago, lo sentía cada vez que Cas decía cosas así y no lo podía evitar. Subió la música y llegaron cantando al centro comercial.

 

_Born in the U.S.A, I was born in the U.S.A_

_Born in the U.S.A, I was born in the U.S.A_

 

 

-Bueno, allá vamos, centro comercial- dijo el mayor de los Winchester tendiendo la mano a su compañero.

Así pasaron la tarde, paseando cogidos de la mano. No compraron nada de lo que tenían pensado, de hecho no compraron nada en absoluto. Quizá sólo era una excusa para reafirmarse a sí mismos que estaban juntos y no se avergonzaban de pasear como dos enamorados.

*

 

-¿Qué tal el _finde_?- preguntó Benny cuando llegó al taller. Acudían directamente, ya que Bobby estaba mejor, pero todavía no llegaba a primera hora. De hecho, no debería ir; pero ¿quién iba a discutir con Bobby? Ni Ellen lo había conseguido convencer.

 

-Bien, normal, no creo que quieras detalles- contestó Dean con una sonrisa burlona.

-Imbécil

-Capullo- repuso Dean de buen humor- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo va nuestro plan?

 

El plan maestro de Benny y Dean era conseguir que el primero pasase más tiempo con Jo. Era lo que les había parecido más obvio, pero el problema era cómo hacerlo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Jo estudiaba, y mucho; trabajaba en el _Apple Pie_ , e incluso a veces le echaba una mano a su madre con el bar.

Necesitaban encontrar una excusa para que Benny pudiese ser incluido en su apretado horario, y además, como el grandullón se había preocupado: no perjudicar sus estudios ni su trabajo. En ese momento Dean había decidido poner todos sus esfuerzos en ayudar a su amigo, nadie iba a tratar mejor a Jo que el bueno de Benny. Aunque, claro, eso tendría que decidirlo Joana Harvelle.

 _“Benny, ¿tú no te sacaste el graduado, verdad?”_ Se le ocurrió al mayor de los Winchester. La pregunta hizo enrojecer a Benny, era algo que le reconcomía: No, nunca se había sacado el graduado. La situación en su casa no había sido la mejor, y nadie se lo reprochaba: excepto él mismo.

 _“¿Y quieres hacerlo?”_ Continuó Dean. Claro que quería, pero… _“¿Quién iba a ayudarme Dean?”_

Cruzaron una mirada significativa. Ése era su plan: que Jo le ayudase a estudiar.

 

-Bien- contestó Benny, que se puso rojo con su mera mención.- Hablé ayer con ella…

-¿Y?- apremió Dean- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que…-continuó poniéndose aún más rojo- Que estará encantada de ayudarme y que está… muy orgullosa de mí.

-¡Eso es de puta madre!- estalló el mayor de los Winchester

-Sí…- asintió Benny soltando una risa y rascándose la nuca.

-Claro que sí, tío- dijo el chico de ojos verdes dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Empiezo hoy…- confesó- Y estoy nervioso.

-¿Por?

-¿Y si piensa que soy idiota?

-Estará en lo cierto, capullo- dijo Dean bromeando- No va a pensar eso, porque no eres idiota. Tú, esfuérzate, y sé tú mismo.

-Vale…- contestó no muy convencido el grandullón.- Ahora pongámonos a trabajar, que si llega Bobby nos matará.

-Sí… Y puede que nos baje la regla.

-Imbécil.

-Capullo.

 

A media mañana llegó Bobby, tenía mejor aspecto y el mal humor de siempre. Los chicos se sonrieron cuando no miraba, los dos se alegraban de tenerlo de vuelta.

 

-Suerte- susurró Dean al salir para que sólo se enterase Benny.

-Gracias- dijo su amigo, forzando una sonrisa.

 _Está muerto de miedo_ , se dijo el mayor de los Winchester. Y le dio un apretón en el hombro, tratando de infundirle valor.


	34. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el parón, pero ya está el fic de vuelta.   
> Subo dos capítulos hoy, espero que los disfrutéis.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, por los kudos, suscripciones y comentarios!
> 
> **AVISO**  
> Contenido NSFW a partir del asterisco, resumen al final.
> 
> ********************************************************
> 
> Actualizo Miércoles y Domingos (más o menos).
> 
> Si no tenéis cuenta, para las actualizaciones, aviso por:
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com

 

-¿En un centro comercial?- preguntó Meg-¿Tú?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?- respondió Cas- Soy una persona normal, ¿sabes?

-No, no lo eres- dijo muy seria, dándole un bocado a su sándwich.

-Vaya…

-Lo decía como algo bueno- añadió la chica morena.

-Menos mal- repuso Cas, fingiendo alivio desmesurado- Sino, no vuelvo a hacerte compañía para comer.

-Gracias por eso.

-Gracias a ti, por todo- dijo, refiriéndose a la rapidez de los análisis, y a su compañía en general- No sé por qué comes sola, eres… ¿guay?

-¿Guay?- se burló Meg

-Sí… guaaayyy- afirmó el chico de los ojos azules haciendo caras y haciéndola reír.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Deja de agradecerme todo, todo el rato.

 

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-No me has contestado- señaló Cas

-El resto de enfermeras son más mayores, y tenemos turnos raros, bueno… ya sabes, vida en un hospital.

-¿Y nunca llamas a ningún amigo?- preguntó, curioso, el dependiente de la tienda de discos.

-¡Já!- exclamó con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, amigos- dijo dándole vueltas a su sándwich.

-¿Qué pasa? Tienes amigos, no seas tonta- añadió Cas, preocupado.

-Sí, supongo…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Va, dime qué pasa.

 

Meg apartó su sándwich y le miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa irónica. Tenía unos ojos marrón oscuro que no miraban: desafiaban.

 

-Estuve saliendo con Crowley- dijo levantando la barbilla, como preparándose para una batalla.

-¿Y eso?- Cas no entendía cuál era el problema.

-¿Cómo que “y eso”?- preguntó la chica, descolocada.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Pues que… no sé si te has dado cuenta, Colombo, pero en este pueblo hay dos grandes facciones- dijo irónicamente- O eres de Crowley, o eres de Dean. Y yo no soy de ninguno de los dos.

-Eso es una tontería, y una chiquillada- afirmó Cas, aunque no era tonto, e intuía que lo que decía Meg era cierto.

-Ya… Bueno, lo que tú digas. La cuestión es que yo salía con Crowley, y cuando me di cuenta de que era un capullo integral, le dejé. Así que nadie de su “grupo” me hablaba. Tampoco el de Dean y estos, al principio. Porque era algo así como “el enemigo”.

-Pero ahora sois amigos, ¿no?- repuso Cas, los había visto juntos.

-Sí… pero no… tan amigos- dijo Meg, y por una vez parecía vulnerable- Sigo siendo una… extraña. En fin, que no somos “súper amigos”. Te debo parecer una idiota…

-No me lo pareces- dijo Cas rodeándola con un brazo.

-Gracias- dijo Meg en voz baja, tras un silencio.

-Oye…- aventuró Cas, acercándose a su oreja y en un susurro- ¿Quieres ser mi súper amiga?

La hizo reír, y él rió también.

-¿Tú súper amiga guaaayyy?- añadió la chica.

-Por supuesto, yo sólo voy con gente guaaayyy, y que mole.

 

Estuvieron riéndose un rato más, hasta que se hizo la hora de volver, y cada uno se marchó a su trabajo: Meg a sacar sangre, y Cas a la tienda de discos.

 

 _Todavía me quedan unas horas antes de ver a Dean_ , pensó Cas mirando el móvil.

 

*

 

Cas estaba cerrando la tienda cuando recibió un _Whatsapp:_

_“Análisis hechos, mañana me dicen si estoy bien”_

_“¿Has salido?”_

_“¡Bien!_ _J”_

_“Estoy cerrando ahora”_

_“Voy ya”_

 

 _Todo recogido, luces apagadas, alarma puesta…_ Repasaba mentalmente. Cerró la verja.

 

-Hola, ¿un chico tan guapo como tú tiene planes hoy?- escuchó detrás suyo.

-Había quedado con mi novio- respondió sonriendo, y se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes.

-Una pena.

-Pero si quieres subir…- invitó Cas.

 

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, se besaron. Dean todavía no les había dicho nada a Bobby y a Ellen, y Cas no quería presionarle; así que todavía no se besaban en el pueblo.

 

-¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó Dean, separándose

-Bien, ¿quieres algo?- respondió Cas.

-A ti- dijo el mayor de los Winchester, con una mirada inquietante.

 

Sin decir nada, el chico moreno se dirigió a la habitación, quitándose la camiseta en la puerta y tirándola al suelo. Era una invitación.

Sintió a Dean detrás suyo, rodeándole la cintura, y besándole el cuello. La humedad de su lengua recorrió suavemente todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta llegar a su mandíbula, en la que clavó los dientes.

 

El mayor de los Winchester no decía nada, solo jadeaba en su oído mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

Cas no sabía qué decir, se sentía paralizado. Sintió un nuevo mordisco, entre el cuello y el hombro, y gimió. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con las manos.

Dean sí, le había liberado de los pantalones; con una de ellas rodeaba su miembro erecto, con la otra acariciaba sus testículos. Despacio, recreándose en cada centímetro de piel blanca, deslizó la mano hasta sus propios pantalones, desabrochándolos.

El joven moreno sintió, primero, la caricia de sus calzoncillos precipitándose hasta el suelo; luego, la calidez del miembro de Dean entre sus nalgas.

Volvió a gemir, y por instinto echó los brazos hacia atrás, acercándolo hacia sí.

-Por fin reaccionas- gruñó Dean, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

 

Cas no podía hablar, no quería decir nada que pudiese estropear ese momento. Tampoco podía pensar, así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como suplicando un beso.

Dean atacó sus labios, daba la sensación de ser un náufrago que buscaba desesperadamente aferrarse a la vida.

Sin separarse de su boca, el chico de ojos verdes le dio la vuelta sin que a penas se percatase de ello.

Cas gimió entre sus labios cuando sus erecciones se rozaron, para su sorpresa, le separó y le lanzó a la cama.

Terminó de quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, que le apresaba los tobillos.

El chico de ojos azules, desnudo y tendido en la cama, hizo un esfuerzo y con voz ronca preguntó:

-¿No vas a quitarte la camiseta?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- inquirió Dean, con una mirada felina y brillante.

Cas no sabía si asustarse ante esa mirada, o si perderse en ella. En todo caso, estaba deseando acariciar el pecho firme, moreno y suave que tenía ante sí; por lo que asintió. _¡Joder!¡Que desaparezca ya la estúpida camiseta!_

 

Dean atendió a su petición, y se deshizo de ella. Pisó el pantalón y los calzoncillos, y se liberó asimismo de ellos. Tras lo que se recostó sobre chico moreno, y volvió a besarle. Se apoderó de su labio inferior y tiró de él.

-¿Te hago daño?- preguntó.

Cas negó con la cabeza. Se sentía un poco estúpido por reconocer eso, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba que Dean le mordiese. Y le gustaba verlo tan seguro.

 

El mayor de los Winchester se irguió, y se colocó entre las piernas de Cas, que le rodeó al instante con ellas. Volvió a inclinarse sobre él, de esta manera ambas erecciones subían y bajaban juntas.

 

-Quiero follarte- dijo Dean en un gruñido.

 

Esas dos palabras excitaron y asustaron a Cas a partes iguales. Él también quería… Miró a Dean a los ojos y vio deseo en ellos. _¿Pero querría de verdad?_

 

-Dean… los análisis todavía no están- dijo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

 

Le besó con ferocidad, y Cas pensó que tal vez se levantaría y se iría. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Voy a hacer que se vaya y se enfade, ¿por qué no le digo que sí y ya está?_

 

Pero Dean siguió besándole, y en vez de marcharse, elevó el ritmo de las embestidas y rodeó ambas erecciones, masturbándolos a la vez.

 

Cas se corrió con un gemido, entre los labios de Dean; y éste, unos instantes después mientras le mordía la barbilla.

 

Quedaron los dos, jadeantes. El mayor de los Winchester entre sus piernas, besándole ya con más suavidad.

 

-Lo siento- le dijo, enterrando la cara en su cuello

-¿Qué sientes?- preguntó Cas, forzándole a mirarle.

-No quería… No quiero… No quiero que te sientas incómodo- dijo Dean avergonzado.

-No pasa nada, yo… Es que…- _¿Qué le vas a decir? Que no quieres follar con él porque piensas que en el fondo él no quiere follar contigo. Castiel Novak, ¿qué le vas a decir? Pareces un esquizofrénico._

-Si no quieres no pasa nada, ¿vale? Siento ser… insistente.

-No… No es eso…Es que, cuando sepamos que todo está bien, ¿vale?- se escudó de nuevo tras esa excusa.

-Sí, perdona. Tienes razón, es que… me pongo cachondo y se me apagan las luces- se disculpó, y añadió- Gracias por ser el coherente de los dos.

-¿Nos duchamos?- preguntó Cas, tratando de dejar atrás esa conversación.

-Claro- respondió con un beso.

-Oye Dean…- dijo con un destello en los ojos azules- Si te pongo tan cachondo, ¿crees que podemos repetirlo en la ducha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean recoge a Cas de la tienda y suben a su casa. Dean quiere tener sexo (con penetración) con él, pero Cas no está seguro. Al final deciden esperar.


	35. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy subiré sólo un capítulo, advierto que hay vocabulario malsonante (aunque eso debería advertirlo en cada capítulo) e insultos homofóbicos.  
> Siento si hay fallos, ando corta de tiempo últimamente, ¡perdón!
> 
> Por lo demás, gracias por leer, dar kudos y comentar.  
> Sin más dilación: ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> **************************************************************************************  
> Actualizo Miércoles y Domingos (más o menos).
> 
> Si no tenéis cuenta, para las actualizaciones, aviso por:
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com

 

El mayor de los Winchester se dirigía con el Impala al taller. Estaba confuso. A veces sentía que Cas le mandaba señales contradictorias. _¿Seré demasiado bruto?¿Demasiado directo?_ Cas podía ser tímido, o muy lanzado. A veces parecía un niño, y otras parecía un adulto mucho más responsable que él. Era abierto, pero parecía guardar miles de secretos.

Ya no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco, o si era Cas el que le estaba volviendo loco.

Se sintió muy egoísta: _¿Todo esto es porque no quiere follar contigo Dean Winchester? Acordasteis esperar hasta los resultados de los análisis._

Dean sabía que eso era lógico, estaba bien y no ponía ninguna pega. Pero… ¿no podían usar un condón? Era seguro. _¡Joder!¡Eres un idiota!_ Respetaba la decisión de Cas, pero cuando estaba cerca de él le costaba controlarse.

Cas le había dicho que esperasen hasta el miércoles, que Sam salía más tarde del colegio, y así ellos tenían la tarde para ellos solos, y podrían… hacer que fuese _especial._

 

No es que no quisiese que fuese especial, es que no creía que necesitasen nada más que ellos dos para que fuese especial. Quería decirle a Cas que él estaba seguro, que nada era más especial que él. _¡Joder! Lo que quieres decirle, y no te atreves, es que **le quieres.**_

Era verdad, Dean quería decirle “Cas, te quiero”. Pero nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, quizás por eso quería hacerlo con algo más físico.

 _No, no, no, no te justifiques, Winchester._ _¡Mierda! Había sido un egoísta, solo preocupado por su polla, como habitualmente._

 

Paró el coche, y se dio unos cabezazos con el volante. Resolvió dejar de ser un imbécil egoísta y tratar de controlar sus _impulsos._ _¡Deja de pensar con la polla, Dean Winchester!_ Se gritó antes de salir del coche.

 

Benny ya estaba en el taller, estaba preparando unos materiales mientras cantaba.

_¿Y a este qué le pasa?Oh…_

 

-Veo que ayer bien, ¿no?- preguntó a su amigo, que se sobresaltó.

-¡Dean! Sí…- dijo sonriendo, y se quedó en una ensoñación.

-¡Eh!¡Romeo!- exclamó chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara- ¡Cuéntame!

-Nada… estuvimos estudiando, ¡no veas lo lista que es, Dean!- no siguió por ese camino, debido a que Den le instó con la mirada a ir al grano- Vale, vale, eh… y luego me acompañó hasta la moto, estuvimos hablando un rato y…

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Dean con urgencia.

-Me dio un beso en la mejilla, me abrazó… y me fui- concluyó.- Fue genial.

-¿Y ya?- dijo decepcionado.

-¿Cómo que y ya? ¿Te parece poco? Pff…

 

Iban a seguir discutiendo pero apareció Bobby.

 

-¡SShhh!

 

Decididamente había sido un egoísta y un desconsiderado. Benny era feliz con un beso y un abrazo de Jo. Iba a volver a regañarse a sí mismo, cuando oyeron gritos en el despacho de Bobby.

Asustados, por si de nuevo le había pasado algo, corrieron hacia allí.

Bobby estaba bien, pero el Sr. Campbell estaba chillándole.

 

-Bobby, ¿qué pasa aquí?- dijo Benny, aunque no le miraba a él, sino al otro, de manera desafiante.

 

Bobby, muy tranquilo, lo que descolocó a los dos jóvenes, repuso:

-El señor Campbell se niega a que reparemos su coche, y quiere llevárselo. Yo le he dicho que lo haga.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dean, y dirigiéndose a éste, que estaba rojo de ira, añadió- ¿Sabe que no va a encontrar un taller mejor por aquí?

 

Campbell se giró hacia él con desprecio, y como un puñetazo soltó:

-Mi coche no lo toca un puto maricón de mierda.

 

Dean se quedó blanco. Le faltaba el aire, así que se concentró en respirar. Sólo fue parcialmente consciente de que a su alrededor, Benny había intentado saltar sobre el viejo, y Bobby lo había impedido.

 

 _Puto. Maricón. De mierda. Puto. Maricón. De mierda._ Sonaba una y otra vez, como un eco, pero cada vez más alto.

 

Bobby había perdido los nervios, y le gritaba al Señor Campbell, aunque de señor tenía poco, que se marchase con su _mierda_ de coche a otro sitio. Éste le amenazaba, diciendo que le diría a todo el mundo que tenía a un _maricón_ trabajando para él y que nadie iría a su taller.

 

El mayor de los Winchester fue consciente de que rodaban lágrimas por su cara, y que tenía la visión distorsionada.

 

-Chico, chico- le sacudió alguien- ¡Dean!

 

Era Bobby.

 

-Eh… Bobby, lo siento- dijo desorientado.- Me iré, no te preocupes, no quiero que…

-Shhh- le mandó callar, aunque no hizo falta porque un sollozo ahogó el resto de sus palabras.

 

Le abrazó un rato hasta que se calmó. Le separó y le rodeó la cara con las manos.

 

-Chico, no puedes dejar que lo que diga un imbécil te afecte así- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Dean se sintió como un niño pequeño y asintió. Se mordió el labio para no seguir llorando.

Bobby relajó la expresión, y preguntó con tristeza:

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Yo…- tardó en contestar- No sé, es que…

-Sabes que hagas lo que hagas estará bien, ¿no? Quiero decir… Yo te quiero seas como seas.

 

De pronto, se sintió muy estúpido por estar llorando. No quería montar el espectáculo, ni quería arruinar el negocio de Bobby, ni hacer daño a Cas, ni a nadie.

 

-Gracias, Bobby- dijo ya sereno- Pero en serio, me marcharé.

-No digas tonterías- le espetó- ¿Tú crees que todo el mundo es tan imbécil como Campbell? ¡No!

 

Dean negó, sin tenerlo muy claro.

 

-Cógete el día libre, si quieres- le dijo.- Total, ese trasto que el imbécil llama coche ya no tenemos que arreglarlo. Y mañana nos vemos.

 

El mayor de los Winchester asintió, y recogió sus cosas. Se ahogaba allí dentro y sólo quería salir. No sabía qué decir, y se sentía ridículo. Quería huir.

 

-¡Eh!- llamó Bobby- Quiero que me lo presentes. Y yo recogeré a Sam, ¿vale?

 

Dean asintió agradecido y salió. Corrió hasta el coche, metió las llaves y arrancó.

No sabía a dónde ir. No paró de conducir en horas.


	36. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado casi dos meses desde la última actualización, y por eso, lo siento.  
> A partir de ahora trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana, si puedo.  
> Quería dar las gracias a todos y todas las que os habéis preocupado y esas cosas.
> 
> Sigue la línea del anterior, por lo que habrá vocabulario malsonante e hiriente. ¡Advertencia hecha!  
> Ahora, ¡espero que os guste y que no os hayáis olvidado!
> 
>  
> 
> Actualizaré miércoles, más o menos.  
> De todas formas para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones:
> 
> \------> http://xkillerqveen.tumblr.com/

  


Cas daba vueltas por la casa. Estaba histérico. Dean no había contestado a sus llamadas, al principio pensó que estaba ocupado. Luego se preocupó. Llamó a Sam, que no sabía nada. Llamó a Jo, que tampoco sabía nada; pero le dio el teléfono de Benny. Y Benny le contó lo que había pasado.

Eran ya las siete de la tarde y Dean no había aparecido. Había cerrado la tienda porque se sentía incapaz de seguir soportando a gente entrando y preguntándole si era verdad que era el novio de Dean.

Al parecer el tal Señor Campbell había ido informando a toda la zona de que entre ellos había dos pecadores sodomitas.

No podía soportarlo.

Tampoco podía soportar que Dean se hubiese marchado. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Ya no querría estar con él? Dada la situación era comprensible.

Al menos podría haberle dicho que estaba bien. Iba a ponerse a llorar.

 

Sonó el teléfono, pensó que sería Dean. Pero era Dereck: “ _Lo siento”_ , decía simplemente. Lo ignoró. Él sólo quería saber si Dean estaba bien.

 

 _Riiiiiiing._ El timbre.

 

Cas se abalanzó sobre el telefonillo.

 _Soy yo_ , dijo la voz simplemente. Cas abrió, era él.

 

Nada más verlo a parecer por las escaleras, salió a su encuentro y le abrazó. Dean le besó.

 

-Te quiero.- dijo simplemente.

 

Cas, sorprendido se apartó. Dean parecía cansado, estaba despeinado, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

 

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero.- repitió, sin más explicaciones.

-Yo también te quiero.

 

Dean había estado todo el día alejado de él, aún así había venido y le había dicho que le quería. _Te quiere, Castiel Novak. Y tú también le quieres a él. Así que deja de darle vueltas._

 

-¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó.

-No- contestó Dean- Sólo quería decírtelo. Ahora, si quieres me voy.

-Quiero que te quedes. Te quiero- repitió, dicho la primera vez, quería decirlo hasta quedarse afónico.

 

Volvieron a besarse, todavía en la escalera.

 

-¿Entramos?- preguntó Cas. Añadió- Quédate a dormir, y llama a Sam.

 

Dean obedeció.

 

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Cas se acercó y le cogió de la mano.

-He recogido los análisis- señaló el mayor de los Winchester.- No quiero decir nada con eso, solo quería que lo supieses. Te quiero y no te estoy pidiendo nada. Hoy me han insultado y me he sentido una mierda. He querido marcharme de aquí y no volver. Ni siquiera he pensado en Sam. Lo único que me ha hecho volver has sido tú. No quería, no podía marcharme sin ti.

-Yo no quiero marcharme.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Dean.- No me avergüenzo de quien soy. Ni de a quién quiero.

-Yo tampoco.

 

Tiró de él hacia el dormitorio, hoy no iban a follar. Hoy harían el amor, como los guerreros antes de una gran batalla. Porque Cas ya había decidido que esto era la guerra, y por una vez, él tenía un motivo por el que luchar.

 

 

*

 

Cas se estaba peinando frente al espejo, llevaba un rato poniéndose gomina. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se _plantaba_ la cresta, y no era tarea fácil, menos si no estabas acostumbrado.

Había mandado a Dean a casa, para que se duchase y se cambiase. También porque Sam estaría preocupado. Luego iría a desayunar con Bobby y con Benny al _Apple Pie._ El mayor de los Winchester no quería ir.

Después de hacer el amor (recordándolo se le puso una sonrisa en la cara) le había contado que la tarde había sido un trajín de entradas y salidas de curiosos sobre su relación.

Era comprensible que Dean no quisiese ir, _“no quiero pelear, no quiero sentirme juzgado, sólo quiero que me dejen en paz”_. Cas sabía que eso no iba a ser así. Puede que para él, cómo dice el refrán: para un martillo todo son clavos. Él era una luchador, quizá por eso, para él todo era la guerra. No, esta vez tenía razón. Pero una cosa sí tenía clara: Dean no tenía por qué pelear. Él era un martillo, él pelearía, a eso se dedicaba.

 _“Nunca más”_ se repitió. Nunca más iba a dejar a su suerte a alguien a quién quería.

 

Dio por finalizado su trabajo, miró su reflejo y sonrió. _Cuando un buen hombre va a la guerra…_

 


	37. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy subo dos capítulos, para que no me riñáis por la brevedad :P  
> ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los kudos y por pasaros a leer un rato!  
> Espero que os guste, y ¡hay vocabulario malsonante y esas cosas!
> 
> ¡A leer, y vuestra opinión siempre es bien recibida!
> 
>  
> 
> Actualizaré miércoles, más o menos.  
> De todas formas para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones:
> 
> \------> http://xkillerqveen.tumblr.com/

 

Entrar en el _Apple Pie_ fue un infierno. No sabía cómo Cas, Bobby, Sam y Benny lo habían convencido. Sabía que no podía huir para siempre, ¿pero tenía que tirarse sin paracaídas en el centro del Coliseo Romano? _Genial, una metáfora sobre Gladiadores, ¿no podía ser más gay?_

Todas las miradas se habían posado en él, y un par de personas se habían marchado murmurando. Los demás se habían quedado, pero a su alrededor eran todo miradas, susurros y risitas. Una bomba a punto de explotar.

Bobby, Benny y Jo se comportaban con fingida naturalidad.

Estaban sentados en la mesa del fondo, como de costumbre; pero en vez de un sitio tranquilo, a Dean le parecía una trampa de la que no podía escapar.

Tendría que volver a pasar por delante de todo el restaurante para salir. Pasearse delante de toda aquella gente que lo reprobaba. _¿No habría una puerta trasera como en las pelis?_

Pensó en Cas. Prácticamente le había echado de casa esta mañana, aunque le había dicho que luego lo vería para desayunar. _¿Lo habría pensado mejor? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Y si alguien de camino había… No, no, no podía ser. Nadie sería así, ¿no?_

El nudo que tenía en el estómago se tensó.

 

Oyó la campanilla de la puerta y levantó la vista esperando encontrar unos ojos azules. En vez de eso, en ese infierno, apareció el mismo demonio, ¿cómo no? Dick Roman.

Que Dean recordarse, no había visto nunca a Dick en el _Apple Pie_ , así que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Le dedicó una sonrisa envenenada y se acercó a la barra. A cámara lenta, el joven rubio sentía la cuenta atrás de la bomba que estaba a punto de estallar próxima a marcar cero.

 

-Guapa- dijo refiriéndole a Jo- Ponme un café.

-Marchando- contestó la joven de la forma más fría que supo.

 

Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de Roman. _Al menos, ya no me miran_ , pensó Dean.

 

Dick no pronunciaba palabra, cogió un periódico mientras esperaba a que le sirviesen. _¿Qué está haciendo?_

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Jo dejando la taza.

-No, guapa, gracias- contestó con una sonrisa que se estrelló contra el ceño fruncido de la rubia.

 

De manera despreocupada le dio un sorbo al café.

 

Lo escupió y dejó la taza rápidamente. _Ahí estaba._

-¡Por Dios!¿Qué es este veneno?- dijo en voz alta, y añadió con sorna- Me habían dicho que este café _amariconaba_ pero no que fuese repugnante.

 

Algunos de los parroquianos estallaron en carcajadas, estaban esperando una reacción similar del capullo de Roman. Dean agradeció mentalmente a todos aquellos que no le habían reído la gracia.

-Si no te gusta el café, márchate, Roman- le gritó Bobby desde el fondo.

Bobby no pudo evitarlo, estaba rabioso. _Debería callarse, eso es justo lo que quiere Dick._

-En eso estaba pensado, en irme _a tomar por culo_ \- repuso despertando nuevas risas.

-Será… - gruñó Bobby levantándose.

-No lo pienses, hazlo- dijo Benny, sujetando al viejo mecánico, y mucho más calmado que él.

-¿Sí, Laffite? ¿Está bien eso de _irse a tomar por culo_?- estaba claro que Dick quería empezar una pelea y no sabía cómo, bueno, sí lo sabía- ¿O no lo sabes y estás deseando probarlo?

 

Dean no tenía claro si le importaba mantener la calma, o si ya había sido suficiente y esto sólo podía arreglarse a puñetazos.

 

Sonó de nuevo la campanilla. Cesaron las risas, e incluso algunos contuvieron el aliento.

 

En la puerta estaba Cas, parecía mucho más alto porque llevaba una cresta de varios centímetros.

Dean se encontró con su mirada, que parecía mucho más intensa de lo normal. El mayor de los Winchester tardó en darse cuenta de que era porque llevaba lápiz de ojos negro enmarcándola.

 

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Bobby que estaba todavía de pie, aunque ya no hacía falta que lo sujetasen porque se había quedado helado, como todos los presentes.

-Estaba diciéndole a Roman- dijo señalándole, y recobrando la templanza en seguida- que se fuese de aquí si no le gusta el café.

-Ahm- dijo Cas acercándose a la barra a su lado- Es una buena recomendación.

 

El sonido de los enganches metálicos de las botas resonaba en todo el local. Dick Roman, hipnotizado por el aspecto de Cas no dijo nada. El moreno dejó la chupa de cuero roja con pinchos en la barra, sonó como un _Toc._ Debía de ser muy pesada.

 

\- Miras mucho ¿Acaso ves algo que te guste?- preguntó Cas desafiante. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, abierta por los costados, que se mantenía unida por dos imperdibles.- Siento decirte que no estoy disponible, así que… Deja de mirarme.

 

No había sido una de las bromas de Cas, no lo había dicho con una sonrisa, ni siquiera con un deje de ironía en la voz. Estaba mortalmente serio, con las mandíbulas más apretadas que nunca, y mirada de _¿loco?_ _Será la raya negra_ , pensó Dean.

 

-Pff, no me gustan los maricones como tú- dijo por fin, rojo de ira, Dick Roman.

 

El punkie sacó la mano del bolsillo del pantalón a cuadros, y le mostró un teléfono móvil.

Dean vio cómo Cas se inclinaba hacia delante, quedándose a escasos centímetros de la oreja de Roman y le susurraba algo.

Dick enrojeció aún más, pero se marchó sin decir nada, dejando a todo el bar boquiabierto.

 

Con tranquilidad, el joven boxeador volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y recogió la chaqueta.

-Jo, ¿me pones cuando puedas un desayuno por favor?- y señalando a Dean añadió- Me siento ahí.

Dio unos pasos en dirección al fondo, pero de pronto se quedó quieto y añadió:

-Ah, y si cualquiera tiene problema con los maricones, que venga a decírmelo personalmente.

 

Cuando ya estaba fuera del campo de visión de los parroquianos, esbozó media sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

Sin más, se sentó.


	38. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy subo dos capítulos, para que no me riñáis por la brevedad :P  
> ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los kudos y por pasaros a leer un rato!  
> Espero que os guste, y ¡hay vocabulario malsonante y esas cosas!
> 
> ¡A leer, y vuestra opinión siempre es bien recibida!
> 
>  
> 
> Actualizaré miércoles, más o menos.  
> De todas formas para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones:
> 
> \------> http://xkillerqveen.tumblr.com/

 

Todo había salido bien y respiraba aliviado. Además hubiese dado su riñón izquierdo con tal de ver a Dean poner la cara que había puesto.

 

-Tú estás loco- le susurró Dean

-Por ti- contestó.

-Ugh, cursis- dijo Benny.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- le preguntó Bobby con admiración

-Sí, ¿qué le has dicho?- corroboró el barbudo- si le has amenazado con una paliza me apunto.

 

Cas rió, _quizás en otra época…_ pensó. Pero ese no era su estilo. Y no quería que Bobby le viese como un matón, o como una mala influencia para Dean. Realmente, ni Bobby, ni nadie.

 

-¡No!¡Qué dices!- dijo adoptando cara de poker y sacando el móvil- Sólo le he recordado que como propietario de una cadena de alimentación hay ciertos comentarios que no le gustaría que se hiciesen públicos. Al fin y al cabo yo no tengo nada que perder, pero él tiene una empresa que mantener.

 

Los tres lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-¡Eres un chantajista!- bromeó orgulloso Dean.

-Sí- reconoció Cas- Sólo que no es chantaje, porque no le exijo dinero; ni siquiera es ilegal lo que hago, en cambio, lo que hace él… sí puede serlo.

-Eres un genio- afirmó Benny, que lo miraba con admiración- Un puto genio.

-Qué va- contestó Cas, dándole a Dean la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Sí, y además pareces peligroso con ese pelo y esas pintas- añadió Dean, entrelazando los dedos y subiendo las manos encima de la mesa.

 

El joven moreno sonrió de manera contenida ante ese gesto, porque si hubiese dado rienda suelta a su felicidad, temía que tuviesen que clausurar el local.

Desayunaron tranquilos, Jo se sentó con ellos un rato. Se marcharon los mecánicos: había que abrir el taller.

-Encantado de conocerte con propiedad, chico- le dijo Bobby.- A ver cuando vienes a cenar.

Mientras se marchaba, Cas pudo oír cómo le preguntaba a Benny que si ese pelo era normal. Le gustaba Bobby, otro quizás hubiese dicho “Por Dios que no venga con ese pelo” o “Parece una gallina”, pero él sólo quería saber si era _lo que se llevaba_. Y era normal que le llamase la atención, _para eso se lo había hecho, ¿no?_

 

-Yo también tengo que volver a la cocina- le dijo Jo.- Cas… ¿te importa…?

-¿Qué?- le instó a continuar

-¿Te importa acompañarme luego al instituto?- preguntó la chica rubia.

-¿Quieres fardar de amigo punkie?- bromeó

-No- rió Jo- Quiero… Hablar contigo.

-Claro- asintió Cas.- Lo que sea.

-Gracias- respondió marchándose, pero se paro y añadió- Salgo a la hora de comer, y… lo que has hecho… eres el mejor.

 

*

 

Cas se dirigía a la tienda, sabía que ahora iba a ser el _punkie maricón._ _Es curioso_ , pensó, _eso antes hubiese sido una redundancia._ El término “punk” era utilizado despectivamente para denominar a los inadaptados y los homosexuales. En ambos casos, el arma que solían utilizar ambos colectivos era esa: tomar los insultos y convertirlos en su mejor baza. _Siempre funciona_ , de dijo.

Tenía un mensaje de Gabi, volvería pronto, le avisaba; añadía que esperaba que no le hubiese quemado la tienda. _“Cuídate, ¿vale?”_ decía al final.

Gabi le había mandado algún mensaje desde que se compró el móvil. Fingía preocuparse por la tienda, Cas lo sabía, en el fondo, se preocupaba por él. Estaba agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él, que ni siquiera sabía cuánto le había cambiado la vida. No tenía por qué preocuparse por él y lo hacía. _Al fin y al cabo es tu hermano mayor_ , reconoció el joven. _Bueno, eso no significa nada_. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos. Todavía no le había dicho nada de eso a Dean, tendría que hacerlo en algún momento. Pero no iba a ser ahora.

 

*

 

A la hora de comer espero a Jo en la puerta, fumando un cigarro.

-Apaga eso- le dijo Jo al salir.

-Eras tú la que quería hablar conmigo- contestó Cas.- Fumaré si quiero.

Apagó el cigarrillo.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, claro.

 

Hubo un corto silencio, en el que Jo parecía pensar en lo que quería decirle. Cas no estaba preocupado, no creía que fuese nada malo. _Notaba_ su inquietud, pero no _sentía_ ni recelo, ni aversión. Así que estaba tranquilo.

 

-Cas…- empezó a decir

-¿Hmmm?-asintió, haciendo ver que escuchaba.

-¿Cómo sabes si le gustas a alguien?- preguntó- Quiero decir…

 

Cuando Jo empezó a hablar ya no hubo quien la callara. Cas la dejó hablar, interviniendo sólo cuando le hacía una pregunta directa, aún así, no le dejaba contestar la mayoría de las veces. _Necesita desahogarse._

A Joanna Harvelle le gustaba Benny Laffite. _La vida puede ser maravillosa_ , se dijo el punkie.


	39. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Advertencia de sexo explícito en el capítulo**
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los kudos y por pasaros a leer un rato!  
> ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> ¡A leer, y vuestra opinión siempre es bien recibida!
> 
>  
> 
> Actualizaré miércoles, más o menos.  
> De todas formas para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones:
> 
> \------> http://xkillerqveen.tumblr.com/

Dean subía las escaleras de casa de Cas. Había sido un día muy largo desde la cafetería. Había intentado esconderse detrás del capó de un _Ford_ que tenía problemas en el carburador. Aún así llegó más gente de la habitual: curiosos.

 _Mentalidad de pueblo pequeño_ , pensó Dean. Todo el mundo quería saber qué había pasado con Dick Roman, con Cas, con él. Llegaba gente que decía “no sé qué le pasa, un ruidito parece que se oye, ¿no?” mientras lanzaban miradas a las puertas del taller para ver si Dean estaba o no allí. _Cotillas_ , se decía el mayor de los Winchester.

 

Pese a todo, no podía quitarse una media sonrisa de la boca. La noche anterior había sido… Bueno, simplemente genial.

Se le caían las herramientas de las manos sólo de pensarlo, y Benny ponía los ojos en blanco al verlo sonreír.

También estaba admirado por la resolución de Cas en el _Apple Pie_.

 

Y por eso estaba allí, era una visita de agradecimiento. Una sonrisa teñida de lujuria asomó a sus labios, y así lo encontró Cas al abrir la puerta.

 

-Hola – dijo apoyado en la puerta el chico de ojos azules.

Dean no contestó, sólo lo miró con una mayor intensidad, advirtiendo que su cresta volvía a caerle entre los ojos.

Se acercó y le besó sin perder la sonrisilla traviesa.

 

-¿No saludas? – preguntó Cas dejándole pasar. El mayor de los Winchester seguía mirándole.- ¿Qué?

 

Dean negó con la cabeza y se metió en el cuarto, seguido por Cas, cada vez más inquieto.

-¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- reiteró.

 

Pero el chico moreno lo acorraló contra la puerta y comenzó a besarle. Colocó ambas manos enmarcándole la cara y devoró sus labios. Sin bajar la intensidad con la que su lengua arremetía contra la de Cas, se liberó de su chaqueta dejándola caer hasta los pies.

Se separó un instante de aquellos labios cuarteados para quitarle la camiseta, mostrando un torso pálido, que empalidecía aún más con el contraste de sus manos morenas.

 

Dean sintió unos dedos surcando el vello de su nuca, y otros en la orilla de su camiseta.

Una mirada azul exigía liberarle de ella. _Es justo_ , pensó Dean.

Alejándose unos centímetros, de forma que sus cuerpos no dejaron de tocarse, se deshizo de la única prenda de ropa que impedía sentir el pecho de Cas contra el suyo.

 

Ahora Dean sentía cómo el calor de Cas lo inundaba, y su instinto guió su lengua hacia el cuello del chico moreno, haciéndole gemir.

Bajó por su clavícula hasta morderle el hombro suavemente, contrastando con la violencia con la que arremetía contra la cintura de Cas, rodeándole con ambos brazos.

 

-Dean –susurró Cas en un gemido y arañando ligeramente su espalda.

 

El mayor de los Winchester lo levantó en vilo. _No sabía si iba a poder hacer eso_ , pensó.

El _punkie_ lo miró sorprendido, con los ojos de un azul rabioso que resaltaba frente al mechón de pelo negro que le caía sobre ellos.

Lo tiró en la cama con todo el cuidado que pudo, ya que el joven pesaba más de lo que su delgadez prometía.

 

Dean se colocó sobre él y volvió a besarle, mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y buscaba dentro de él.

Cas soltó un gemido ahogado cuando Dean rodeó su miembro, y el chico rubio sintió como ese gemido navegaba desde sus labios a la erección que tenía desde que había entrado por esa puerta.

 

Despegó sus labios de la boca jadeante de Cas para retirar el obstáculo que suponían los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, se tumbó a su lado, obligándole a situarse de costado.

 

-Dean – repitió el moreno.

Pero el aludido contestó con un _“Shhh”_ , acercando el dedo índice a sus labios agrietados, y dejándolos resbalar por ellos. Humedecidos los llevó de nuevo hasta su erección, acariciando su glande bañado de líquido preseminal.

 

Dean yacía a la espalda del chico moreno, y lo masturbaba mientras lamía y mordía la nuca de Cas: _Su punto débil_. Cada roce en el cuello daba pie a un nuevo gemido, volviendo loco a Dean, que rozaba con mayor fruición su erección contra el trasero de Cas.

 

-Dean, no sólo no me hablas sino que ni siquiera te veo – se quejó el chico moreno entre jadeos.

-¿Quieres verme? –preguntó de manera retórica.

 

Dean se irguió, y tras besar largamente a Cas, dirigió su boca más abajo y le mordió la barbilla.

 

-Mírame entonces – dijo introduciéndose la erección de Cas en la boca.

 

Sabía que el chico moreno miraba como su miembro aparecía y desaparecía entre sus labios, mientras su lengua acariciaba en círculos el glande.

La saliva se deslizaba por su escroto, y Dean aprovechó para dirigirla hacia su abertura. Separó ligeramente las piernas de Cas, al que oía gemir su nombre y que levantó la cadera para facilitarle el acceso.

Aventuró un dedo, despacio, haciendo círculos. Lo introdujo poco a poco, notando la presión que Cas hacia sobre él.

 

-Más, Dean, más –Le rogaba una voz grave.

 

Pero el mayor de los Winchester no quería hacerle daño, aunque Cas se precipitaba contra su mano y contra su boca. Introdujo el dedo del todo, dando con la próstata de Cas, a juzgar por su reacción.

 

-Me corro, Dean, no puedo más –y antes de terminar la frase su orgasmo inundó la boca del mayor de los Winchester.

 

-Sigue –suplicó Cas cuando se hubo recuperado del orgasmo. –Pero haz el favor de besarme y quitarte de una vez los pantalones.

 

Dean sonrió, y siguió con su mutismo ensayado. Besó a Cas y se quitó la ropa que le quedaba, dejando a la vista una rabiosa erección que el chico moreno se apresuró a acariciar.

 

Entre besos, Dean introdujo un segundo dedo, con cuidado y dejando a Cas adaptarse a la nueva intromisión. Pronto, el _punkie_ volvió a suplicarle más, y Dean aventuró un tercer dedo.

-Fóllame Dean, fóllame. – Exigió Cas.

El mecánico no se lo pensó dos veces, su miembro hinchado estaba deseándolo.

 

-¿Quieres que me de la vuelta?- Preguntó

-Yo también quiero verte –Contestó Dean, mirándolo tan intensamente que Cas se sonrojó.

 

El mayor de los Winchester se colocó entre sus piernas, y empujó su erección entre ellas, utilizando todo su autocontrol para no ser brusco.

Cas, con un movimiento de cadera, hizo que se hundiese en él de una vez. Dean gimió, sin poder reprimirlo.

-Y ahora, fóllame –le mandó Cas.

 

Dean, elevando ligeramente a Cas, empezó a arremeter contra él. Frente a él, la erección de Cas volvía a desafiarle. Rodeándola con sus manos, la sacudía al ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que ambos alcanzaron un sonoro orgasmo.

 

-Te quiero –susurró Dean, tumbado sobre el pecho de Cas.

-¿Ya me hablas? –Rió el chico moreno.

-Sólo para cosas importantes. –repuso, saliendo de él y abrazándole. –Y gracias por lo de hoy.

-No ha sido nada. Y me gusta que me hables, sea o no sea para cosas importantes.

-Es que he pensado que si no hablo, no la cago. –dijo Dean, y volviendo a su sonrisa añadió –O a lo mejor para demostrarte que yo también puedo ser un tipo duro, aunque no lleve cresta.

 

Con una carcajada Cas lo apresó entre sus brazos y lo besó.

-Tipo duro, ¿quieres cenar? –preguntó después de un rato.

-Te quiero a ti. Y lo demás, pues lo que sea.- Sentenció Dean.

 _Y que sea lo que Dios quiera_ , se dijo. _Si estás tú, me da igual._ Pero no se atrevió a decírselo.

 


End file.
